Yajuu no Kinkou
by RockBane
Summary: An Animorphs & Naruto story. Naruto journeys through a totally new world, a world where robotic dogs use holograms to pass themselves off as humans, where alien slugs attempt to take over the world, and where a group of teens transform into beasts.
1. Chapter 1

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

His eyes crack open and he finds himself in a forest, just not the kind of forests his use to. He sighs and he sits up, he sighs as his back cracks and pops. He sighs and slowly stands up, he then checks to see what he brought with him, once that's done he picks a direction and heads off towards it.

After walking for about an hour, he comes across some kind of path with lines on it. He cocks his head to the side as he stares at it for a few seconds. He shrugs and decides to follow it; he keeps to the side of the path, not knowing anything about it he decides to be cautious since he doesn't know what the path is for. Soon enough something speeds pass, he jerks and leap back only to watch some kind of metal monstrosity speed away on black wheels.

"What the Hell!" He shouts as he stares dumbly at the thing as it vanishes from his sight. He glares down the path, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. After a few more of whatever those things were passed him by, he sighs and continues down the path but keeps to the side of the black path with lines and stripes on it.

He walks to give himself time to think, he has this weight in his gut that he doesn't like. _'Blasted fox.'_ He thinks to himself as he scowls as he stuff his hands into his pocket.

After walking for a few hours, buildings begin to appear in the distance. His stomach growls and he looks sheepish as he realises that it's been a while since he's eaten. He groans as he realises he doesn't have any money to pay for a meal.

Then he slaps himself as he reminds himself that he's a ninja and he shouldn't have that much trouble stealing something to eat. "I wonder if they have any ramen…" He wonders out loud.

It's not long before he's walking through the streets of a really freaky city. He's currently walking through a housing district, he's spotted a few shops but he's looking for something a little busier before he attempts to steal something to eat. He blinks as he watches a really large and long monstrosity stop a few feet away.

He watches as something opens up, he blinks in stunned amazement as people walk out of the metal beast. Soon the opening close and it rumbles and jerks as it begins to roll away. He just watches it move away, still trying to accept what he just saw.

Once he recovers he heads off towards the center of the city, hoping to find what he's looking for in that part of the city. He pauses and notices something to his left. He studies the woman and the woman pauses to glance his way. He uses what he learnt from Ero-sennin about a month after leaving Hidden Leaf.

He looks startled and then narrows his eyes at whatever it was that's parading around as a human woman. The so called woman looks surprised and continues to walk away, he watches whatever it was walk away. He makes a mental note to watch for others like her as he turns away and continues towards the center part of the city. He couldn't help but wonder what other surprise a wait in his near future.

XD

He's been here for about four months now and he's gotten use to the oddness of this world. He's currently resting on one of the bare bars of a construction site that's not far from the mall. He's also just star gazing, even though it's really hard to see them.

Something catches his attention and he hears something from below him, he notices a group of teens his age coming into the construction site, clearly following the odd glowing blue sphere as it comes to this spot. He watches as it lands and it opens up.

He groans as he finds that it's some kind of deer, scorpion, and humanoid being with an extra set of eyes on movable stocks on the head. He eyes the tail with the wicked looking blade on it; he also notices the injury that the thing had. He gets nervous when one of the teens move to the being's side.

He sighs as it seems that whatever it was, it wasn't going to harm the teens. He watches as one of the teens enters into the odd blue thing and comes out with some kind of blue box. He watches as the blue deer looking thing takes hold of the box and he expands his sense, he feels a strange energy swell up within the cube and then move into the teens, mixing with their chakra. He doesn't know what it's doing to them, but he knows it's interacting with their chakra.

Something lands and for the first time he hears the blue beings voice in his head, he's too shocked to remember just what the being said but he watches as the teens flee as a group begins to head towards the blue egg thing. He shivers as he senses an evil vibe coming from the leader, one that reminds him strangely of Orochimaru.

The leader turned out to be what the first being was; only there's something off with it. _'There's two being, I've sensed this before. I don't like the looks of this, not one bit.'_ He thinks privately to himself.

He looks away as he witness the murder of the first being by eating him. He loses track of what's happening below him as he begins to think about the odd energy he sensed when the second being began to transform. _'Now, where's that blue cube? I need to examine it, whatever it did, it's a key to how that thing transformed and if it is, then maybe I can gain that ability as well. Just image the ability to actually transform into other things without someone cancelling it!'_ He thinks to himself, several ideas involving various ways of getting Sasuke out of Hidden Sound play out in his head.

In the end, he moves towards a wall, not wanting to be spotted since the group below were going about erasing any trace of the blue egg and the first blue beings body. He creates a shadow clone before he decides to rest, the clone will alert him when those below where gone. He has nightmares of slugs attempting to crawl into his brain, of metal dogs gnawing on his bones, and the blasted fox laughing in the back ground.

XD

He cheers as he finally found the blue cube that inserted that odd energy with those teens' chakra. It took him a whole month but he found it, even using shadow clones to help him search throughout the whole construction site looking for it. His clones gather around and on seeing it, they too celebrate.

He pockets the cube and all of his clones head off out of sight to vanish. He also leaves the construction site, it's about three in the morning but he doesn't feel a bit tired. Satisfaction at finally claiming the blue cube as his own clearly perks up his spirits.

He heads towards the place he's staying at. It was an abandoned run down building that he and his clones were able to fix up to be semi-liveable. He's the only one living there, but that's how he wants it. It gives him the peace and quiet he needs to continue to practice his ninja skills.

'_Step number one, accomplished. Next step, to activate cube to gain transformation ability. And then to spy on Marco to learn how to use said ability.'_ He plans out in his head. He kind of discovered Marco through accident, he hadn't really expected to run into one of the transforming teens but he had. He had caught the teen semi transforming in order to heal a cut; he can only guess what kind of beast the teen had been using in order to heal the cut.

He makes it to the building that's his base of operations. He glances around and then bites his thumb; he smears the blood on the front of the door. A symbol glows and he opens up the door, he grins as he walks through the unsealed door. He sighs, kind of feeling guilty about stealing those kind of scrolls from the library of his home village, but they never gave him the opinion of borrowing them like a normal Leaf ninja.

He makes it to the enlarged living room; he had knocked out a lot of walls and did some rewiring to make sure that the bare wires don't start fires. He glances at his collection, grinning like a mad man as his eyes land on the Ranma ½ DVDs he has in his collection. He had gotten most of this stuff from storage house he had plundered when it began to get too risky to steal from stores.

His grin dims as guilty once more attacks him, but he shrugs it off. He's become a thief in order of making ends meat, he rarely needs to use his ninja skills to steal things, mostly he just needs to avoid video cameras and leaving finger prints. He could do it with one of his hands tied up as well as on one leg; it was just too easy for him.

Sure, they have better technology and such, but he has experience and skill to get around it. Oddly it helps that there are TV shows about solving mysteries and crime solving shows too, they helped a great deal. He sets the back pack down by the lazy boy chair, he continues on to the kitchen part.

He picks up an apple and bites into it as he goes through what he has for groceries. He adds two things to the list he has on one of the fridges he has in the kitchen. He sighs and heads off to take a shower; he'll nap in the afternoon.

/ Loren/ 

She notes the blond coming out of the apartment, they've tried to examine the build but it seems that something is protecting it, keeping them from getting an accurate reading. The blond glances around, she sighs as once more the young boy glances in her direction before the boy heads off to get groceries.

She trails slowly after the blond she's nick named Whisker, after the odd scars on the teen's face. Nobody really knows his real name, though those that he associates with in his chosen profession just calls him Kage, which translates into Shadow. She often wonder how it is that Whisker can sense the Chee, since from what she and other have been able to analyse, the teen is perfectly human with the expectation of his ability to tell when they're trailing him and when they're around him.

Oddly, the blond teen seems reluctant to confront them as they were to confront him. She's not the only one to notice the way Whisker walks, it shows that while the blond might not look like much, he is able to defend himself, she's seen others walk with that same grace and control to know that the blond was trained warrior. It still bothered them that he can escape from their surveillance, how they don't know but he can and does.

They might trail Whisker for a whole day and the next day, they follow him for about five minutes and they lose him, so much so that they'd only pick up the trail once the teen returns home. –He's heading in your direction, Lou.- She tells the other Chee in the area. –I see him.- Is Lou's response.

They trailed Whisker for most of the day; the teen spent a good amount of time in the library reading a lot of different books, most of them were about world history. Though she did notice the addition of zoology books, which made her wonder if he's noticed the silent war between the 'Andalite bandits' and the Yeerks. Personally, they thanked their creators' souls that Whisker doesn't seem to be connected to the Yeerks or they'd have a big problem on their hands.

Soon she's back where she started, in front of the ruined apartment building that the blond has taken up residence in. Whisker sends a look her way before he opens the door. She's glad when her replacement appears, they've decided that Whisker was a potential problem that needs to be 24/7 surveillance. _'Better have some advance alert then be caught totally by surprise, even if three quarters of the time we can't seem to find him through the whole city.'_ She muses to herself.

/ Naruto/ 

It's been a grand total of six months since he found the blue cube and he's activated it, he received the transformation ability even though he doesn't know a whole lot about how it works. He's been trailing Marco discreetly, he already noticed the hawk that seems to be connected with Marco and the other transforming humans, he doesn't inquire about the other's names since he doesn't want to tip the scale in the Yeerk's favour.

He already knew that those who were part of this organization called the Sharing had second entities within him, he's now able to name what these entities were and what they were, they were parasites that were what the Kyuubi wished to be, since they had the ability to take control of the host bodies. Sure he might claim that the Kyuubi was a parasite, but in reality compared to these things, the Kyuubi was a symbiotic being since it does help him on occasions and does speed up his healing ability.

The Yeerks can also transfer into other hosts without any harmful effects, unlike with the Kyuubi where such an act will kill him. He also learnt that these parasites need to leave their hosts every three days to feed off some strange energy that they can't get from their host. He also learnt some things about the other hosts that the Yeerks have at their disposal, mostly the herbivore Hork-Bajir and the cannibalistic Taxxons.

He's seen those on that night where that dying Andalite gave those five humans the ability to transform, or as he learnt, to morph into other beings. He sighs, wondering if that man he got his information from was still suffering from the insane Yeerk within his head. He has mixed feelings regarding this whole invasion that's going on, he also can't help but frown about the fact that the man hadn't mentioned anything about those robotic dogs he knows trail him around, he's glad that they can't tell the difference between the real him and a shadow clone.

He sighs as it brings up one very large question, who was it that they can transform into other beings. _'What am I doing wrong? I should be able to do the same things they can do but I can't seem to figure out how to 'morph' into other beings.'_ He thinks to himself as he lies on his bed, his thoughts going over what he knows from his observations of the teenager called Marco.

'_Well for one thing, that dark girl's parents own something similar to a vet clinic. They have also gone to the zoo, into the back part of it. Ok, lets see, zoo equals animals, so do they need the beast? If so, what do they need from the animals on display?'_ He wonders, he knows that if Shikamaru was here, the teen would have already solved this bit. "Ok, what do they get from the animals? Why the physical contact at all…" He says out loud, in a soft tone.

-How about DNA?- A voice rumbles in the far back of his head, he blinks and erects a barrier, he growls and curse that he hadn't noticed the demonic chakra coming out of the prison. He frowns and sighs after about ten minutes, he lowers the barrier and asks, -You want me to take blood from these beasts? Are you insane?! They'd notice if I injured them and I don't want to harm them.- He hears the demon sigh and replies, -You don't need their blood to get their DNA. I have to admit; whoever created this ability put a great deal of thought into this. Basically, all you need to do is touch the beast you want to become; somehow you now have the ability to copy and store the blue prints of other beings DNA. Oddly enough, if one was untrained in energy usage, there would be a two hour limit to how long you can use said bodies. But since you can, you don't have to worry about that little time limit.-

He blinks, kind of surprised that the fox demon wasn't rubbing in the fact that he couldn't figure it out and just plain amazed about what the fox is implying. –So I just need to touch and concentrate on the wanting to become said animal and I'd copy the DNA and store it in my cells?- He thinks, not really aware he's sending that to the fox. –That is correct, once you acquire a copy of DNA, you won't ever need to reacquire it ever again.- The fox adds. He frowns and asks, -Why are you so interested in me using this ability?- He can just feel the fox demon rolls its eyes before it replies, -I'm tired of looking through the same old human sense. There are times were I wished I was trap within one of the Inuzuka, they can at least 'merge' with their dogs.-

He doesn't know what to say to that and the demonic presences retreats back to where it came from, leaving him alone in his own mind once more. He sighs but decides to wait until tomorrow to make any plans concerning this information. He rolls onto his side and curls up ever so slightly, allowing the blackness of sleep to over take him.

To Readers:

Kinkou means Balance, while Yajuu means Beast, so the title means The Balance of the Beast.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Glancing around the aviary part of the zoo, he takes his time since he's not in a large rush to get this done and over with. He glances at the information on display in front of one of the windows. What gets him is that the picture has a bird with red eyes.

He grins and reads more about the Northern Goshawk. Once he's done skimming through it, he glances at the bird itself. He judges that bird on display is a male and he meets the bird's steady gaze, he found it slightly ironic that there's a bird with about the same red eyes that the Kyuubi has, but what gets him is the how fiercely defensive the Goshawk was of it's nest, something that kind of reminds him of himself.

He sighs and stands as close as he can to the window, he then summons a shadow clone and switches places with it since it was in the exhibit. The bird ruffles his feathers and glares at him, daring him to come closers. He smiles slightly, once more it reminds him of himself. He moves quickly and takes a gentle hold of the bird, he focuses on the fierceness of the bird, of the Goshawk's red eyes, and of the power he can feel from the muscles.

He sighs as he feels something give and he feels the bird relax. He lets go of the Goshawk and is careful to put the bird down. He once more is close to the window and does the replacement jutsu with his shadow clone. His clone vanishes within moments of being within the exhibit.

He spares the Goshawk a parting glance before he heads out to check on the large mammals. He didn't want a canine morph, which means that he should grab a feline morph and he doesn't know if he should acquire a third one at the moment, especially since he can always come back for more later on.

'_It not like I'm needing a whole lot muscle at the moment. I wouldn't mind getting use to this morphing first, I really don't want to rush things. Besides, I shouldn't linger any longer then I have to, even though I'm secure in my ability to evade my presence being detected.'_ He thinks as he walks pass an exhibit of hyenas and of lions.

He pauses and glances at the lions before deciding to try for a more local animal, like a puma or grizzly bear or wolverine. After about thirty minutes, he stands before the exhibit that houses a puma. He can't seem to spy the large feline, but he knows it's in there. He presses his lips together as he ponders how to approach this, he doesn't want his clone attack right off the bat nor does he want to be attacked himself.

He decides to create a least three clones, he stands before the glass as he had with the Goshawk and creates three shadow clones. He switches out with one of them, he notices how edgy his clones were and he glances around at the scenery. "Boss!" The one to his left shouts before it poofs out of existence.

He leaps towards the grey feline with his other clone following his example within seconds. The beast snarls, clearly displeased about the treatment that it's receiving. He groans and increases his strength using chakra; he also begins to focus on the feline that's attempting to maim him.

He mimics what he did with the Goshawk, trying to focus on the strength of the grey fury that he's holding down. He imagines the raw emotions of the cat, concentrating on it's claws and fanged mouth. Like the hawk, something gives and the puma seems to stop and relax, his clone lets go as he maintains connect with the grey feline.

Once he feels that the processes was over, he lets go and backs away from the great cat. He nods at his clone and the clone returns the nod, he switches out as the clone in the exhibit with him vanishes. Soon he's once more out of the exhibit and the remaining clone vanishes.

He watches as the grey feline recovers and snarls at him, clearly angry with the turn of events. He sighs and relaxes as he notices that the great cat was fine, no worst for wear. He checks the time on his watch and he bites his lip, trying to decide whether to try acquiring another beast or leave.

His shoulders sag as he admits he's willing to try another beast, to acquire another dangerous morph. He also knows which to go for, while it's not a bear common to his land, he does want to do something in tribute to Gaara, who has kind of looks like a panda. He heads off to where the grizzly bear exhibit is, he had walked pass it as he headed in this direction.

The grizzly was still sleeping when he arrived back at the exhibit. He sighs, guessing that this one will be easier then acquiring the puma. Within minutes he's within the exhibit, he moves softly towards the bear, he pauses when the bear moves into a more comfortable position.

He smiles at this action, it's not long before he's done with the bear and is making his way out of the zoo. He evades the few patrols and heads back to his base; he's hungry from all of the excitement. He sighs as he puts his arms behind his head; his thoughts go back to a problem that truly worries him, his inability to summon toads.

He's been tried summoning them three days after he found himself in this world and everytime after that for about a month. It was kind of frustrating as well as frightening, it means he's totally cut off from his friends, his teacher, and finally… from the only home he's ever known. He can't help but wonder if he's been listed as a missing nin, while he knows that on principle the Hokage has the final word on all things, he just worries if they some how found a way to override the old woman.

And if they had, what kind of future will he have when, or if, he returns to his home. "I wonder how everyone is, I mean, it's getting to be about a year since I arrived here…" He muses out loud, in a wistful tone.

He knows he's changed, he's become cautious and he doesn't trust easily, not with alien slugs trying to infest human bodies, metal dogs doing who knows what, and a group of six fighting against the alien slugs. While he could attempt to contact those freedom fighters, he just couldn't bring himself to try and make the effort. Plus he doesn't know how they'll react to the fact that he's from some kind of parallel dimension to this one, he doesn't want to get involved in this war, he just wants to find a way to go home again…

XD

He glances around the forest, it's been about three days since he's acquired those three beasts and he finally decided to try them out. He kind of decided on the puma as his first morph, he doesn't know what to expect and he currently would prefer to stay on the ground if something goes wrong. He had been leaning towards the puma more then the grizzly, he wants something stealthy, again just in case something goes wrong.

If things go fine, he can make it home by night fall, by flying home in the body of a Goshawk. He smiles slightly as he watches a pair of sparrows fly through the air, the fact that he might be in the air, like that pair makes him want to get on with it. He summons about five shadow clones and they position themselves in the surrounding trees.

He nods in satisfaction and he brings up the image of the fury in grey, of the feel of those muscles that he remembers the cat processing. He remembers the look in those amber eyes for that split second before he tackled the beast to the ground. Once the image is in his mind, he slowly gathers chakra, sending it to the places he wants transformed first.

He opens his eyes and he feels his muscles and then his very bones begin to shift, to shrink, to grow. He then allows fur to come out; he hears the sounds as his bones finally begin to relocate into their new positions. He falls forwards onto a pair of padded paws. His senses of smell, hearing, and, oddly, touch increase. His eyesight alters, becoming a world of black, blue, green, white, and shades of grey which his brain registers in different colours.

He cocks his head to the side as he feels a new mind come forth, a mind that knows how the body works and how to operate it. The puma within his mind roars as it attempts to take over, but fails. He blinks his new eyes and glances towards his rear; he wags the long tail a few times. He stretches and allows his claws to come out.

He feels the cat's impatience in his mind, he grins slightly and allows the cat to take control of the body, mentally watching and feeling how the body moves, how the cat sees the world. He prompts the body to run, he grins mentally as he feels how the muscles move, the wind ruffling his whiskers, and of the new sights and sounds of the world around him.

His body becomes exhausted at running at top speed for so long and soon he's moving through the forest at a slower pace. He turns to the right and heads back to the place where he morphed; the cat in him seems satisfied about something and didn't give him any trouble. He pauses and glances up to check out one of his shadow clones, the clone waves and nods, he lets out a sigh, which must sound odd coming from a cat.

He walks to where he can smell his human scent. The cat sulks and snarls at the scent, he rolls his mental eyes and focuses on returning to his human form, since he now know kind of what to expect he focuses on speeding up the changes as well as controlling them. Soon he's kneeling on the ground; he beams as he glances around. "Well, that wasn't so bad." He says out loud.

"Time for the next one." One of his clones says and he nods as he waves it off. He stands up once more and takes a deep calming breathe, he mentally begins to construct the image of the bear he acquired. Like he did with the puma, he focuses on the feel of the muscles, the beast's weapons, and on the brown coat, remembering what it felt like under his touch.

Instead of having the muscles and bone change first, he decides to do the fur, his eyes, and his ears. He focuses on having his head transform and then slowly working from there. He didn't speed it up, but just trying to see how much control he has on which body part he wants to transform.

The animal's mind comes forward; he notices the differences between the puma and the bear. He falls forward, the bear was much easier going then the puma had been when it came forward, he shakes his head and with the bear's help, he moves about the area he had chosen. He notices how much the grizzly depended on smells

He notices that the bear was more of a power house then the cat, but didn't have the cat's grace, though the bear's surprisingly agile. He stands up and let's loose a roar, he chuckles mentally as he hears his clone complain and curse. He snorts in amusement and allows himself to fall forward once more.

He cocks his head as a thought comes to him. He sighs and decides to give it a go. He summons chakra and soon he's surrounded by a few shadow clones in bear form. –Well now, that's interesting.- He thinks out loud. "Tell us about it, I almost let go of my hold on this tree when you did that." One of his human clones said. He blinks and asks –You can hear this?- The bears replied mentally as the human clones acknowledge verbally.

He nods and the shadow clones in the form of the bear vanish and he transforms back into his birth from. A thoughtful look on his face, he gazes off into space as his mind speeds through what he just did and what it could mean for him in the future. Slowly he returns from the recess of his own mind and glances at his watch.

His stomach growls and he smiles slightly. The remaining shadow clones drops from their trees and nod to him before vanishing. He climbs up a tree before he begins morphing into the Goshawk. Like with the other two, he controls the changes that occur in his body, he makes sure that his feet were the first part to be transform as he also does his arms and head.

His body shrinks as the rest of his body becomes covered in feathers, his eye sight alters and he loses his sense of smell. His hearing increases and soon the mind of the hawk comes forward, he notices how alert and edgy the bird was, from what he gathers from going through the hawk's mind, the bird wants to mark out a territory of his own.

He shrugs at that desire as a picture of Hidden Leaf flashes in his mind. He ruffles his feathers, beginning to get nervous with what he's about to do. He moves the Goshawk's mind into the pilot seat and the bird launches them off the branch. He gives it a direction of their 'territory' and he settles in, learning what he can from the bird that's in control.

A fear of falling flashes in front of his eyes but he mentally shakes himself, remembering other times when his fear attempted to over come his mind. If he could, he would smile as he begins to accept the fact that he's actually flying through the air. He's not going to try any aerial stunts until he's fully comfortable with his ability to fly about in this body.

He notices the red-tail hawk that seems to hang about Marco, he suddenly feels slightly better knowing that he's not alone in the air, even if the sighting of the other hawk put his hawk's mind more on edge then it was before. The Goshawk ascends higher into the air, just in case the other hawk decides to pick a fight with him. He sighs and gets the hawk's mind back on the task of heading back to his apartment. He feels the bird's reluctance since they spotted the other hawk, but the Goshawk complies with his demands. It's not long before they're close to his base and they land in an alley once he feels out the area using chakra, he transforms back into his human body and heads towards the run down building on foot, his mind going over everything he did in his three new forms.

/ Loren/ 

She pauses, something isn't right. She jerks as a familiar voice says, "Ok, I get the slugs and I get the transforming teens, what I don't get is you metal dogs." She turns and finds Whisker leaning of her front door.

She couldn't help but stare at the blond teenager, and then what he said sunk in. "You say that like you expect us to be doing something wrong." She says and Whisker replies, "I don't get your guys' angle, is all. I mean look at you! I know you're not human and that you're using some kind of projector to make yourself appear as one. I just don't get why you're here is all."

'_Well, that actually seems logical.'_ She muses to herself, but before she says anything, she listens to a news cast on the collective Chee 'internet' about how the rebel fighters had made contact with one of their own, a Chee named Erek King. She knows what Erek and some of his fellow Chee were doing, pretending to be controllers in order to keep track of what the Yeerks were doing.

She notices that Whisker raised an eyebrow and she gives him a weak grin. "It seems you're not the only one inquiring about us. Those rebels found out about one of the Chee that are spying on the Yeerks." She says and Whisker groans, she can only guess that he didn't want anything to do with the war that's raging on this planet.

"I knew I should have done this sooner." Whisker curses to himself out loud. She had to admit, it was definitely an amusing situation going about lately. "Well, as you have guessed, Chee is the name of our race. Our creators were called the Pemalites…" She begins and informs Whisker of what's she is and how they came to be on this world.

/ Naruto/ 

He had to admit that the Chee were kind of like Kiba's clan, especially since they did work with dogs, but in the Chee's case, those dogs were living reminders of their creators, the Pemalites. He kind of has to take the Chee's word on their non-violate programming since he didn't feel like testing it out.

He's more then a little relieved when the Chee promised to keep his existence secret from the Animorphs, the name of the rebel humans that Marco is a part of. He kind of shakes his head about the irony of the fact that when he finally decides to confront the Chee, the Animorphs stumble upon them about the same time. The Chee will leave him alone and he's leave them alone, it kind of amused him that the Chee had decided to call him Whisker because of his whisker like scars on his face. He didn't give them his correct name, deciding not to ruins it for them, especially since he's been tricking them by the time he realised that they existed.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Glancing around the air, confused as to why he's in this part of the forest. He notices an eagle and that Red-tailed Hawk to his far right. He aims for a tree and lands on a branch, his mind trying to figure out what's going on. He takes notice of people on dirt bikes and jeeps; he also spies the guns that they're carrying as well.

He glances to where he last saw the eagle and the other hawk before launching himself into the air, allowing the Goshawk's mind to fly as he begins to think of reasons why there would be people tearing through the forest on vehicles with guns. The Goshawk sticks to flying through the forest, something which he approves of since he doesn't want to be spotted by those two Animorphs.

He then spies the prey that they're after, if he could, he would scowl as he watches the bladed herbivore races off. He pauses and begins to scout around; something about this was off, way off. It takes him about an hour but he locates another Hork-Bajir.

He rests on a branch, contemplating what to do. As he thinks about it, he watches as the Hork-Bajir stands up with what he thinks is a dazed look on its face. He makes a quick decision and says, -Don't make a sound. Just nod your head if you can hear me.-

The Hork-Bajir nods as it looks alert and looks around, hoping to spot him. He sighs and launches himself from the branch. –Ok, you're on the run and I'm guessing the other one I saw is your mate, again, just nod if this is correct.- He says and the Hork-Bajir nods as it follows him. –Ok, follow me but don't say anything. We can't afford someone hearing you and you'll need your breathe for running.- He tells the bladed alien and he flies off in a different direction then the one the other Hork-Bajir and them had taken.

They pause by a stream, he tells the Hork-Bajir to rest and he finds a spot to de-morph. He sighs and checks his watch, he groans slightly at the time. _'And here I thought I could get home in time to watch the latest episodes of that 70's Show.'_ He thinks to himself. He sighs and decides to do puma; since he gets this feeling he'll need it.

He moves towards the stream, the Hork-Bajir looks startled and he says, -It's just me. So, you're rested?- The Hork-Bajir nods and he sighs, soon he's leading the alien towards the mountains, figuring that it's where the Animorphs are headed.

XD

He watches as the two 'dead' Hork-Bajir get eaten by 'wolves.' He has to admit, that plan they came up with was pretty clever. He watches as the Visser Three and the controllers leave. He sighs as the Animorphs transform back into their true bodies.

Then the memory of what the Kyuubi said came back to him, the part about a two hour limit. He's tempted to head back home, but a part of him really wants to see this through, especially since he had been involved. _'That and I don't have a night flier in my inventory of morphs.'_ He muses to himself.

So he trails behind the group, following them to this hide a way that he figures was to serve as the pair's new home. He pays a great deal of mind to how they go about getting into that valley. He waits until the Animorphs were done before sneaking into the valley in his puma form.

"Friend!" Ket shouts and he sits down, the other Hork-Bajir name Jara glances at him with at he hopes is a smile. –So, what are you plans now that your safe?- He asks the pair, he notices a slightly startled look on Jara's face while Ket pats her abdomen. "Have family." Ket says and he chuckles, he then asks, -How many kids do you plan on having?- "One now, other later." Ket answers and he nods. –Well, that's good to know and hopefully it'll work out for you two.- He says and Ket nods rapidly.

"You go now?" Jara asks and he replies, -Yea, I do. I'll come and visit, if neither of you minds. Hope you enjoy your freedom, Ket. Jara.- He turns away as the pair say bye to him. Once he's out of the valley, he transforms back into his birth form and then into his Goshawk morph. Soon he's flying through the air, leaving the hawk portion of his mind takes them to his home on this world.

'_One day I'll find a way back to Hidden Leaf, that's a promise.'_ He thinks firmly. Though a part of him couldn't help but wonder about how those two Hork-Bajir escaped from the Yeerk Pool, but he decides that it doesn't really matter in the end, what did was there were two Hork-Bajir that will soon become parents. He prays to whatever deity out there that those two remain free.

XD

He stands in the construction site, the blue cube in his back pack and some incense burning at the spot he figures where the Andalite that gave those five teens the ability to morph once lay. By his reckoning the Andalite died a good year and a half ago. He sighs as he remembers the Third's funeral.

He had noticed that none of the Animorphs had shown up to pay their respects to the Andalite and so he kind of decided to do something about it. While he missed out on doing it in time that marked the year, he decided to way until six months to that night of the landing. His mind replaying what happened that night, he kind of wished that he knew the guy's name, but he's still reluctant to get involved with this war that's going on below the surface.

He sighs and on looking at his watch, he notices that about thirty minutes has passed. He picks up his pack and walks away, leaving the incense to burn itself out. He can't help but wonder what else to do today. He moves his bag as some punk kid attempts to steal it, he keeps walking, not bothering to see who the kid was.

"Hey! I'll pay for that blue box you have!" He pauses and checks his pack; he curses mentally and closes the zipper. "Not for sale." He informs the blond teen. He can feel the other teenager's eyes on him as he walks away, his mind cursing the fact he didn't check to see if he zipped up his pack all the way.

He decides to head home since he didn't really feel like socializing. Plus he didn't have to worry about a lot of stuff since it'll be a while before he needs money for groceries. _'Too bad I don't have any more scrolls to read.'_ He thinks to himself, sighing at the fact that he doesn't dare try and perform those jutsu out in the forest, he really doesn't want to attract any attention, well, any more then what he has.

XD

His eyebrow twitches as he finds a raccoon attempting to take off with the blue cube. He balls his fist and using chakra to make him move quickly, slams the fist on top of the raccoon's head. "Damn it! I'm not asking for much here! I just want to be alone and here you are, disrupting that! Geeze, I knew I should have targeted other animals other then rats, mice, and snakes!" He snarls as he picks up the cube from where the raccoon dropped it.

-What are you?- The raccoon asks, he sighs and counters, "You're the one with the nose, what do I smell like?" -Like a human…- The Animorph says. "I am human. I just so happen to be able to come from a parallel world is all. I knew I should have waited 'til night to burn that incense." He says, he notices that the raccoon seems to be puzzled since the head is cocked to one side.

-How do I know you come from a parallel world?- The raccoon asks. He sighs and two shadow clones appear, the raccoon's jaw drops and his clone snicker at the raccoon before they vanish. –There were and then they just… What the hell?!- The raccoon shouts, then he watches with interest as the raccoon becomes a Red-tailed Hawk.

"I come from a world that using a form of energy manipulation, we call it chakra. The village I call home has a school to train people in the usage of it. Those that graduate go on to become Genin and part of a cell with a Jonin being the cell leader. I've been a Genin since I was twelve years old, hell; I even participated in a Chuunin exam in hopes of advancing through the military ranks." He says, leaning on the banister at the bottom of the stairs. –Then how did you end up here?- The hawk asks and he shrugs. "One minute I was training with one of my teachers and then I wake up to find myself this an unknown forest. Hell, I saw my first car as I was following a road into town." He answers.

-How did you come across it? The blue cube?- The hawk asks. "I was there that night, you know. I watched everything that transpired, even if I couldn't see everything from where I was sitting or listening to whatever the Andalite was saying. I felt what the cube was doing with you five and decided to find it." He pauses to let that sink before continuing.

"It took me a whole month to find it; I even used my shadow clones to help speed up the search. Once I had it, it didn't take me too long to figure out how to trigger how to activate it. But since nobody explained how to use the ability, I couldn't use it for the longest time. I knew something of your activities and that you guys did need to go to the zoo, why I didn't know but it did finally click on how it worked. It's like scanning a beast's blue prints and storing them within your cells until you call them up." He looks thoughtful as he adds, "It's an odd kind of way to transform, but I know it works better then any transformation jutsus where I come from. It's also hard to detect naturally."

The hawk ruffles his feathers and he can tell that the hawk is talking with someone. He waits patiently for the silent conversation to conclude. –Why didn't you contact us? I mean, you did seem to know about us…- The hawk says. "I never bothered to get your names, I do know Marco's though, I saw him semi transform to heal a large scratch. I've trailed him a few times, but I kept my distance since I don't want to get caught up in this war going on around me." He tells the hawk, being honest about his reluctance to be part of this war.

-Ok, but that doesn't give you the right to keep that cube.- The hawk replies. "How about the fact that I have made this place secure? The Chee can't even get in here." He reasons, he chuckles at the hawk's reaction. "I've known about them from the moment I set eyes on my first one, which was when I first arrived into town. They use to try and tail me around, not that I blamed them, I knew that they weren't human and they couldn't figure out how I knew. Sadly, they never could tell the difference between me and a shadow clone though." He says.

The hawk just shakes his head, clearly finding this way too much for his mind. –I don't suppose you mind if a friend comes in to question you? I'm Tobias by the way.- Tobias says, he cocks his head and says, "So you're the one they named Toby after, huh." He turns away, a slight smiles on his face since he found surprising Tobias to be amusing.

He cocks an eyebrow as he notices pretty boy at his door. He waves the kid in and the guy does. He closes the door and he watches as the pretty boy transforms into an Andalite. He sighs as he notices that the whole progress looks something worthy of a horror film.

-I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, but you can call me Ax.- Aximili, or Ax, says. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Genin of Hidden Leaf." He says, adding his title to the introduction. He leaves out the part of being the next Hokage. Ax nods slightly, he figures it's something the blue deer picked up from humans that surrounds him. "Well, I quote, 'this is troublesome.'" He says with a slight smiles on his face as he quotes Shikamaru.

He heads into the living room, Ax following with Tobias riding on Ax's back. He puts the blue cube onto a book shelf before he sits down on the lazy boy. He notices Ax's second pair of eyes scan the DVD titles he has, he waits for a minute and then says, "So, what do you want to know?"

/ Loren/ 

She's slightly surprise to find two of the Animorphs standing at her door. "What do I own this meeting?" She asks and the blond one, who she guesses is Tobias, says, "We're here about Whisker and to confirm what he's told us about." She nods, mixed feelings occurring within her as she motions them inside.

"He told us that you had been watching him since he arrived." Ax says in a serious tone. She nods as she replies, "We have, we didn't know how but he could always tell where a Chee is, it was uncanny. Which is why we attempted a 24/7 watch on him, not that it seem to work. He usually gave us the slip and we wouldn't be able to locate him until he returned home. There were times I think he could be bothered to slip out of our surveillance, but then, when he allowed us to trail him, he never did a whole lot. Mostly he was buying groceries or at the library reading various books." The pair see to have mixed feelings about her answer.

It's not long before the pair leaves, though she's slightly amused on seeing the Andalite try and eat the plastic fruit from a bowl she has on the coffee table. She sighs and muses how the Animorphs will react to learning that Whisker is a professional thief. _'Not my problem at any rate.'_ Thinks to herself as she starts doing her usual routine once the pair have left.

/ Naruto/ 

He sighs as he notices a news cast about what happened two days ago, he's still surprised at how much damage those explosion tags of his caused. Sure he had a few left from the last bunch he bought and with Ax's help he had made those explosion tags that they set around the rest, he sighs, nobody had been injured since they had sent a bomb warning to the owners of the hotel. They kind of dentate when one of the bomb squad's robots poked one of the tags, since they had been setting up for over four days time, most of the basement and parts of the first floor had tags.

Surprisingly, the whole building kind of imploded, which just plain stunned him since he knows that they're not suppose to be that powerful. The whole thing had remained quiet for a whole day before there was an information leak, one of them tipped the media about it, and it's been written off as a terrorist attack. He can only guess how much of a rage Visser Three is in; he wondered how many heads rolled since the hotel had been imploded.

He sighs and glances over to Tobias, he finds the teenager sleeping, perched on this wooden coat rack that seemed to suit Tobias' tastes. Oddly enough, Tobias kind of wanted to spend the previous night watching his anime collection, he approved and left the Animorph in his living room while he headed up stairs to sleep. He wonders if Tobias just wanted the experience of being a normal kid again, he wouldn't blame the teenage hawk. If he could, he would give it a go, but he's never been normal and that's a hard truth that he has to live with.

He gets up off his chair to make something for lunch. When he returns he notices that Tobias is awake. –You must miss your parents.- Tobias says softly. He sighs and he glances at the muted TV. "I never knew them, nobody ever told me who they were either." He says, he knows that most likely surprised Tobias.

-Uncles? Aunts?- Tobias asks. "The Third had raised me, until I was about three. I was kick out of the orphanage under a week. The old man paid for my apartment and bills until I became a Genin, then the old man's hands were tied and I had to pay for such things on my own. From the missions I got." He admits, his thoughts returning to the nightmare that was his childhood.

-One might say that's the perfect life.- Tobias comments. "Not really, I was pretty much on my own; few parents want their kids being friendly with me. I didn't know why, but that was how most of my life was. Few shops would let me shop in them and those that did overcharged me. Funny thing is, the very first jutsu I ever mastered was the Henge jutsu. I use to use it to buy what I need, it was better then stealing." He says. –It must have been hard, but I gather it changed.- Tobias says softly.

"It started to, once I ended up on team 7. Sakura was my crush and I was excited to be on the same team as her. Kakashi… is a plain pervert and all around weird man. Sasuke… I don't want to talk about that Teme." He says the last bit bitterly. "We got close, you know? But things changed during the Chuunin examine. That bastard immortality seeking snake changed it, he broke up my **team** for no better reason then he's a power hungry maniac!" He snarls, his eyes flickering red for a second, he regains control over his chakra.

He forces himself to relax, even though the memories of Sasuke's transformation and the feel of that ball of lightning entering into his body. –He sounds pretty evil.- Tobias comments. He sighs and nods as he says, "He's kind of like a Yeerk, you know? He's a parasitic soul moving from one body to another, trying to find the 'perfect' body, trying to find a way to be an immortal."

-Sorry for bring it up.- Tobias says. He waves it off, saying, "Not your fault, you didn't know." Then he cocks his head and glances at Tobias. "What's with all the questions about family, all of a sudden?" He asks. –Just thinking about what it would like to be a normal teen.- Tobias answers and he nods. "I've daydreamed about that when I was younger. It has the ability to drive you crazy too. Just remember that they're just dreams and are only exist in your head. Reality is bitter and unfair, but it's all we got and we're the only ones with the ability to change it." He says and they silently decide to leave it at that.

He returns to eating his lunch as he watches TV. After about fifteen minutes, he opens the window and Tobias flies out of his house. He sighs as he closes the window and locks it before returning to his chair. His mind swimming with memories of the past, he didn't blame Tobias for starting the conversation; it was bounded to happen at one point. _'It just …'_ He couldn't finish that thought, it just wasn't in him to finish it.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

He leans on the rock, watching Hork-Bajir children play a game of what appears to be tag. He sighs as he feels kind of sad for the trick Visser Three had pulled on Tobias last week. But he's also slightly jealous of the other teen since now it seems that Tobias knows who his real father is and the circumstances surrounding why he left.

"I can't believe you choice a crow for a morph." Rachel says as the attractive young woman stands to his left. "Crows are more common birds where I come from. I mean, I did watch that movie Crow and I thought it would be kind of ironic to be able to turn into one. I mean, in a lot of ways I'm a lost soul, much like the main character of that movie. Think is, I don't know what to avenge is all." He replies, supporting his choice.

Rachel just shakes her head, clearly amused about his argument. He cocks his head as he studies the other teenager. "So, what brings you here? I get a feeling as to why Tobias likes to come here, but you others don't normal come here just to socialise with them." He says and Rachel glances at him before looking away.

Rachel remains quiet it for a bit before she asks, "What are your scars? You've morph before and yet you still have them. So what's up with that?" He chuckles and runs a hand through his longish spiked hair. "I think they're birth marks, I mean, what else can they be?" He asks the other teen, hoping that she doesn't push it. He watches as Rachel's lips are pressed in a straight line, he just grins at her and soon Rachel just sighs.

"You're a living puzzle, you know that?" Rachel states and he just replies with a grin. "What can I say, I'm a complex person." He says off hand and Rachel chuckles slightly, before she leaves she says, "Goof." He watches her go, he might not lying but he won't tell anyone about the blasted fox that lives in his gut, he just didn't want people freaking out about it, especially since this world doesn't have such entities. _'I hope they never have them.'_ He thinks before he glances to where the Hork-Bajir children are lying on the grass, seemly exhausted from chasing each other around.

XD

"What's up with them?" He thumbs at the hovering dancers. Marco and one of the Chee crack a smile at that comment. –Ok, where is he?- Tobias demands, he blinks and glances to where the human turned hawk is perched. "Ok, who's this he?" He asks and it seems that the others turn to stare at him. They blink as Marco says, "I guess you've never met the guy."

"True, but then, Naruto is a wild card, highly unpredictable." A female voice says smoothly, he blinks, kind of surprised to see someone other then them moving. He cocks his head to the side, he sighs as he tries to figure out if that's an insult or not. He sighs and listens in on what the 'higher' being is asking them to do.

He looks thoughtful as his mind races with what it would be like to visit some alien world. He feels a slight surge of demonic chakra and concludes that the demon was also interested in accepting this being's deal. He also takes time to judge the other's expressions to this, he sighs as he notices how pissed off members of the rebel movement look.

He cocks his head as something catches his attention. "Hey, I didn't get your name." He says to the being that's currently in the form of a teenage girl. Many turn to look at him; he swears they timed it so how, as they blink at him in an owlish style. "I'm the Ellimist, Naruto-kun." The being says. "I'm just wondering, but are you the reason why I can't…" He says and then thinks, _'Summon toads?'_ The Ellimist nods it's head slightly, hearing the end of his question.

He sighs; he was kind of hoping it might have something to do with being in a parallel world then someone keeping him from summoning his toads. "I think I know a way to make it up to you, though. I think he'll agree to this." The Ellimist says and he perks up, a look of surprise graces his face, though it was out classed by the Animorphs startled looks. "Thanks!" He says cheerfully, he notices that the Ellimist smiles slightly at this.

He can tell that the others seem slightly disapproving as Jake says in a flat tone, "You said you'd give us time to think about it." "But I want to go." He pipes in; once more the others give him various looks of disapproval. "What? I'm always up to seeing new places and if he… she says that they'd make it up to me, then I don't see the harm." He adds. "The group has to be in agreement for this." The 'higher' being says and he shrugs, not doubting for a moment that the others won't go through with this.

Soon he's once more back at the wild life center that Cassie's parents have set up. He had heard about them treating a coyote and thought to acquire the coyote's DNA. He had already acquired an owl from the property, a Barred Owl. He glances to where Tobias is perched and he smiles sheepishly at the human turned hawk.

Soon enough he's finished acquiring the golden beast, he holds the coyote so that Tobias can acquire it. Tobias nods his head and he watches as the teen turned hawk leaves through the open loft door. He climbs up into the hay loft.

Without really thinking about it, he begins to shrink as his head and arms begin to transform into the Goshawk. Feathers flow over his whole body as rest of his bones crack and pop into their new locations. The whole transformation takes about a minute and as soon as the instincts that make up the mind of the Goshawk come forward, he launches himself into the air and cooperating with the mind of the Goshawk, flies out of the open loft door.

XD

He blinks as he cocks his head at a very familiar figure. "Hinata? Hinata!" He shouts before racing towards the shy girl. "Naruto- kun?" The timid teen stutters. He hugs her as he says, "Long time no see, Hinata!" He blinks and Marco says, "I think you killed her." He sighs as he lowers the other member of the Rookie nine.

"Naw, she usually faints, it's kind of common with her." He says and he notices the looks Rachel and Cassie exchange. "I'm guessing she's done this whenever you're around, right?" Cassie asks. He nods and then Marco asks, "Is she blind?"

He blinks and then begins to chuckle as he shakes his head. "She's a Hyuuga, their whole family has that colour for their eyes. It's part of their Bloodline Limit." He explains. He glances back at Hinata as the teenager stirs.

"You're awake. It's been a long time, huh? So you know what's going on?" He asks Hinata as she stands up, he notices that she's blushing slightly as she nods. "It's good to see you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata stutters out, looking first at Erek and then at Ax, who's still in his natural body.

"Guys this is Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata the one you're looking at is Ax, short for Aximili. The metal dog is Erek, the hawk is Tobias. The blond girl is Rachel and the other one is Cassie." He says, he takes a breath before he continues, "That's Jake, he's Rachel's cousin and that's Marco." Hinata stutters her greetings to each of them as they greet her.

"So, what's this Bloodline Limit that Naruto mentioned?" Jake asks. Hinata looks alert and he smiles reassuringly at her. "It's called the Byakugan and it allows me to see 360 degrees." Hinata says, he can tell that got Ax's attention. –That's impossible!- Ax says in an alarmed tone. "We just imploded a building with pieces of paper with some freaky symbols on it, Ax. I think this is slightly more believable." Marco says, smiling a bit.

He's not the only one that's noticed how Ax is standing. Just as they were about to continue, they're interrupted by one of the Natives. His head swims as he attempts to follow what the native was saying. He's just glad that someone seems to be following what the native was saying as Jake interrupts the native by asking, "So you're some kind of Guide?"

XD

He pads to Hinata's right side as Jake walks on Hinata's left, he's currently in his puma morph as Jake is in his tiger one. His ears scan their surroundings; they had gotten split up from the others during the Howler's attack, leaving the three of them falling off a building while the others attempt to battle it out.

Hinata and himself were able to use chakra to slow their descend through the sky while Jake morphed into his falcon morph. He knows that Jake's worried about the others while his thoughts were on something else, something that's thrown his mind into turmoil. Sure, the guy hadn't helped in the attack, but still…

'_Sasuke…'_ He thinks to himself, there's only one reason why Sasuke would be here and it's most likely because Crayak promised the Teme power to kill his elder brother. He feels something on his flack and holds back the cat's instincts to attack whatever it was.

Hinata looks at him with a worried expression, he sighs, and he notices the startled expression on Hinata's face at this action. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata says softly. –He's here. I guess it evens it out, doesn't it?- He says, he notices Jake perk at this and asks, -He? Who's he?- He replies, -Sasuke, my old team mate turned traitor.-

-This is bad?- Jake asks and he explains, -Like Hinata, he has a Bloodline Limit. It allows him to copy and predict his opponent's moves, though I think that if I have a handy cap, then so does Sasuke, which might be a good thing. It keeps him using the cursed seal of his.- He sighs and asks, -What time is it?-

Hinata blinks and looks slightly puzzled until she remembers about the watch he gave her. "The short hand it by the three." Hinata stutters. Jake and him pause, though he doesn't have to worry about the time limit like the others, he doesn't want to rub it in their faces.

"What's that?" Hinata asks, vein on her head were pulsing. He glances around; he searches out using his chakra. His eyes narrow as he realises that they're surrounded. Jake begins to morph a polar bear, but he has another idea as one of the beasts come into view.

The beast stands about three feet tall and reminded him slightly of a dinosaur, since it looks reptilian. Pair of large fangs are jetting out of the lower jaw as two sets of eyes glow in the darkness. On the head, he spies three horns, one in the middle with the other two on either side of it. The hide is a mottle of colours, but he couldn't make out the colours though since it's so dark in this place.

He judges the alien beast to be slightly over three feet long. The back has sharp spikes coming out of the back, he guesses about a ten cm space from the shoulders going to the base of tail. The beast stands on four legs and has a part of fore paws that were similar to hands, wicked looking claws gracing each finger; there were three fingers in all.

The beast launches itself at Hinata; he moves and grabs the beast in mid air. He focuses on acquiring the beast's DNA as Jake and Hinata begin to deal with the rest of the beasts. Once he has acquired the beast, he drops it and joins the battle, his hand going through a fire jutsu he learnt from one of his scrolls.

He blinks in surprise as the kick ass fire dragon he created. The little buggers fled, though some did fall to the fiery fury of his fire dragon. Jake and Hinata stop fighting as the beasts flee the might of his fire jutsu. "I didn't think it would be that big." He says, stunned and a little awed by what he created. –You created that?!- Jake shouts. He winches from that shout, he can tell that Hinata also looks slightly startled about it as well.

He scratches the back of his head as he explains, "I never practice that jutsu, I honestly hadn't thought it would work." He feels guilty about not giving them an advance warning and he won't make the same mistake again. –You will warn us the next time you try an untried… jutsu?- Jake ends it by sounding out the word jutsu in a puzzled tone. "It's what our energy manipulation is often called." He explains, Hinata nodding in agreement.

"Sorry, but I think people would notice if I practice out in the woods, unlike Hidden Leaf where there are training areas marked off to us to train. Starting a wild fire or something similar doesn't seem like a good idea." He says. Jake sighs as soon as the 'fearless' leader finishes de-morphing back into his true form.

"So, you see an exit yet?" Jake asks Hinata after they've been walking for about fifteen minutes. "There's one a level above us, I see a way to get up to that level, but it's going to take time." Hinata says in an apologetic tone. "It's not your fault, Hinata; we thought using these tunnels would allow us to get back to the others, right Jake?" He says, Jake blinks, surprised to be asked to help reassure Hinata. Jake nods and he slaps the other teen lightly on the shoulder, beaming at the leader of the group of rebels.

Jake smiles slightly, he could tell that in a way, he helped make the Animorph feel better about something. He makes a note to try and get Jake to open up some more, since he knows that none of the human teens ever expected to have so much weight on their collective shoulders. He could only worry about their mental health.

"Jake… I think it's time to talk about relocating family out of harms way." He says as they locate the ramp that leads to the next level. He notices how Jake stiffens. "With me around, we can fake their deaths, you know. I don't even have to morph to do it." He adds. He notices a haunted look on the teen's face.

Hinata stands and remains out of it. "This isn't the time or the place." Jake says, ending the subject, but he knows that Jake will think it over. Hinata gives him a weak smile and they then head up the ramp. He doesn't try to liven up the atmosphere, knowing that it'll only rub salt into Jake's emotional wounds.

XD

"Is that Tobias?" Hinata asks, Jake and him looks up into the air, to where Hinata is pointing. "Only one way to find out." He says and then shouts at the top of his lungs, "YO, TOBIAS! DOWN HERE!" -Jake? Jake! Naruto and Hinata, what a relief!- Tobias says once the teenage hawk gets close enough to them.

"How is everyone?" Jake says, clearly nervous to hear what happened during their absence. –We got a tour of some of the sectors around this place. We also learnt that the natives are symbiotic; it seems that they're distance relatives to the Yeerks.- Tobias reports. He looks thoughtful while Jake looks dumbstruck while Hinata looks confused.

-It's true, also, there's a human siding with the Howlers. In Rachel's words, he's a pretty boy.- Tobias says, he detects a hint of jealously in the hawk-boy's tone. "That would be the Teme." He says. –What does that mean?- Tobias asks after a few seconds. "Bastard." He informs Tobias. Hinata nods in agreement. "His name is Sasuke and he's a benefited ice cube. I swear he as a permanent stick shoved up his ass." He says, Hinata giggles nervously.

Jake shakes his head as Tobias just kind of gives him a piecing look, but then, Tobias is a hawk and his face is kind of like that all the time. –Is he the same one you spoke of before?- Tobias asks him, he guesses that the teenage hawk was talking to his privately. He inclines his head slightly, his mind feeling slightly better that nobody had suffered from Sasuke, but he also knows that he'll have to face the Teme.

Soon they're on their way to where Tobias had left the others in order to scout around. "Jake!" Cassie shouts and within seconds the two were kissing, he hears Rachel say something about it being time. The pair pull away, Jake and Cassie both have a bit of a blush. "Doesn't that just warm your heart? Two people sharing a tender moment in full sight of their friends?" Marco says and Jake's face reddens even more.

"Not to ruin this touching reunion, but what are we going to do about the Howlers and this guy they're with?" Rachel asks. "I'll deal with the Teme, you guys can handle the Howlers." He says, he can tell that the others look surprised. "He and I have … history and I know I can handle him." He says and Jake nods his head in agreement. "If you think so." Erek says.

He glances over to Tobias and asks, "Where was the last time you saw him?"

/ Hinata/ 

She looks nervous about what they're about to do, she does trust these people simply because Naruto does. Though she has to admit, it's kind of weird their ability to transform into beasts, but then, its not as odd as having her memories copied by a really advance machine so they can make the attacking Howler's see life in a totally different light.

She spots the Howlers before Tobias reports their presence. "Ok, action people." Jake says and she nods. She waits for the signal by staying close to the robot in the shape of a dog on its hind legs, oddly feeling comfortable around Erek since he reminds her of Kiba and Akamaru.

It's not long before the signal happens and she surges forward, aiming for the Howler's nerves. Then Marco and Ax go about putting the head phone instruments on the Howler's heads, within ten minutes, the attacking Howlers vanish, leaving only the memory players on the ground. –Now it's up to Naruto.- Ax says, she bites her lip as memories of the injuries Naruto received from the last encounter with Sasuke.

Suddenly the natives begin to panic as alarms go off. "What's going on?" Jake asks and Guide replies, -There's a huge battle going on in the Warmonger's district.- "Huge? How huge?" Rachel asks and Guide replies, -Large enough that the two are levelling buildings left and right.- Rachel whistles at that and she stiffs as she begins to feel the chakra from the fight. "Naruto-kun." She says, her eyes looking in the direction of the fight that's going on between Naruto and Sasuke. _'Please be ok.'_ She prays.

/ Naruto/ 

He found it kind of appropriate that the fight will be taking place in the most war-like district of this world. When he spots the Teme on one of the roofs, he landed on one of the buildings close to that building and de-morphs quickly back into his birth form. The Teme looks up once he's done morphing, he wagers a slight look of surprise had flashed in those cold black eyes once Sasuke felt his chakra being so close to him.

They glare at each other from their respective buildings, memories of another time and place flashes through his mind's eye. His hands ball into fists and he itches to pummel the Teme. By some unspoken signal that they both recognized, they begin their fight.

He summons an army of shadow clones as Sasuke launches small fire balls at them, causing some of the shadow clones to vanish, but other were summoned to take their place. He feels the demon's presence in the back of his mind, more then eager to help him in this battle. He and the clones leap the distance between the two buildings, some begin to engage the Teme, he notices that Sasuke has his Sharingan out.

He clears his mind, focusing on the flow of battle; he even feels the fox with draw from his mind. He only reacts; he doesn't try to think of anything, just fighting for the move and the counter move. It's not long before he's overwhelming Sasuke with numbers as well by shear raw power.

He keeps creating shadow clone, he pumps chakra into his muscles, trying to make them move faster so he can attack quickly and evade Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke growls and retreats, he takes a breather, his eyes glaring at the Teme. Sasuke does the hands seals for a familiar jutsu, the Chidori. He snorts and focuses chakra into his right hand; soon a full Rasengan is in his right hand. He notices a surprised look on Sasuke's face, he smirks at his rival, at his ex-team mate.

"You're a fuckin' prick Teme. Let's see how much you have improved, Teme." He says and Sasuke's face becomes a stony front, but he knows that Sasuke's uneasy, which supports his guess that Sasuke can't use the curse seal that Orochimaru gave him. "Dobe." Sasuke says in a blank tone, his eyes flash at his nick name.

They charge each other, Sasuke's Chidori ripping the roof apart as the Teme keeps it close to the ground as the Teme charges at him. Something goes wrong as somehow, his balance is thrown off and it seems that Sasuke suffers from the same condition. His Rasengan grinds into the roof as does the Teme Chidori.

Sasuke and him exchange looks, he then groans as he figures out that somehow, Sasuke and him weren't allowed to use those two attacks on each other. As his attack fades, he gets to his feet. _'There are other ways to skin a cat.'_ He thinks to himself before his mind races through the list of jutsus he has learnt but never practice.

'_If they work half as well as that fire dragon jutsu, then this fight is in the bag.'_ He thinks as he smirks at Sasuke, the Teme frowns slightly. He summons shadow clones and once more charges towards the prick that use to be his team mate. He makes sure to have a clone covering his use of hand seals; he doesn't want to add to the Teme's inventory of jutsus.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

He picks himself up out of a ruined wall, his body aching but he won't rest until he's defeated the Teme. He smirks as he glances to where Sasuke is, the Teme was in worst shape then he is. Blood was coming down from Sasuke's nose; most of Sasuke's cloths had blood on them or what's left of them.

Sasuke's eyes flicker with despair before Sasuke straightens up and attempts to take a defensive stance. Sasuke's body seems to protest, he can tell that Sasuke looks annoyed about that. He can't help but be amazed to have been able to bring the Uchiha down from his high horse.

Sure his body aches and he's beginning to feel his injuries, he bets that he has some ribs that were most likely broken. He might even have a dislocated shoulder; he has various cuts and bruises. Though unlike him, Sasuke doesn't have the opinion of morphing to heal his wounds, to repair his damaged body. _'Or even a demon to help things along.'_ He muses, a slight grin appears on his face.

"What… are… you… smiling about?" Sasuke tries to demand, it doesn't help that Sasuke had to take rapid shallow breaths. "That all I need to do is transform into some beast and I'll be right as rain." He says in amusement. He notices as a look of annoyance flickers in the Teme's eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time you turned into a beast, Dobe." Sasuke rasps out.

He jerks his head, feeling the sting of the Teme's meaning. "You just wish you had one, Teme. It seems you're grown weak by training with that snake, but then, you've always been weak willed. First following the path that you're brother suggested for you and now you follow a parasitic dead man who should be charged with beings interested in little boys. Hell, I bet he's the one that's on top all of the time, right?" He says and the look of pure fury and spite flash on the Teme's face once he's done saying that. He watches as Sasuke charges him, he notices that Sasuke's eyes were once more red with the Sharingan. He watches as Sasuke stumbles and falls forward, he shakes his head, kind of glad that the Teme fainted from exhaust.

Currently, he doesn't feel the least bit guilty about the things he said about Sasuke's life. He glances around at the destruction that the battle caused. He sighs and he notices some natives moving about the ruins, he shakes his head and as he opens his eyes, he's with the Animorphs and Hinata. He glances around for any signs of Sasuke, but doesn't really see the Teme, just this large cyborg glaring down at them.

"You know, I would be sacred of you, but then, you know." He says, his mind going to the demon within his gut. He notices that the odd looking man seems slightly amused by that, most of others look slightly puzzled while Cassie, Erek, and Hinata seem more worried about his injures. He smiles softly at Hinata as the usual timid girl begins fussing over his injures.

The large guy that's part machine makes a slight sound and once more, everyone looks at the large cyborg. "IT WOULD SEEM THAT YOU WIN BY DEFAULT, SACRAFICE." The thing practically shouted, sighs as he understands that he's the one the cyborg is talking to. "So the world is spared." The old wise looking man that is the Ellimist says.

The large being seems more intent on glaring at Jake then to have a spar with the Ellimist. He stops paying attention, oddly enough, he's more focused on the fact that Hinata is so close to his body, his face reddens as Hinata's hand moves over his injuries, healing them with green chakra.

'_She's grown more confident, well, when she's focused on something.'_ He admits. He can still remember her fight with Neji and how hard she had tried to change herself. _'If she's changed this much, it makes me wonder how much the other's have changed. I wonder if I'm a match for them if we were to meet up once this is all over…'_ He muses as he comes to relax under Hinata's gentle touch.

He notices Jake morphing into one of the Howlers, he looks puzzled about it though the giant being seems ticked off for some reason, oddly enough, he's reminded about the first few times he met with the fox demon. He can tell that the being sitting in that chair seems to be pissed off; he's kind of surprised that the cyborg didn't attempt to lash out. But a quick look at the Ellimist concluded why the cyborg being couldn't lash out at Jake, but he doubts that the being will forget or forgive what Jake has done.

Once again, the scene changes and they're alone with the Ellimist. He says softly, "Hinata, I think it's time for you to go." Hinata looks startled and then her face turns red, he watches as she glances at the Ellimist. The old looking being nods his head in agreement with his statement. "I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." Hinata stutters out and he smiles as he says, "Tell everyone that I said hey, ok Hinata-chan?" Hinata looks stunned and nods dumbly before she vanishes.

He sighs but he knows that she'll let everyone know he's alright. "So what did Jake do that upset Mr Roboto?" Marco asks in a blunt kind of way. He sighs, but listens as the Ellimist informs them of what the Howlers will do when they attack this other world in a few months time. He snorts in amusement, he smiles slightly at that.

He blinks as the others vanish, leaving him alone with the Ellimist. He shifts his weight around, wondering what the being wants to talk about with him. "Sasuke and I weren't meant to kill each other, just fight, right?" He asks. "Correct, I also must add that I'm proud that you hadn't resorted to using your guess's chakra." The Ellimist says. "So the bet was more on how I'd fight then on who'd win. An odd bet, but I guess you have to spice things up where you can." He says.

He blinks as a bunch of scrolls appear at his feet. "It was part of the bet." Ellimist says and he nods, he picks them up. "Nice doing business with you, I guess." He says and the Ellimist nods in agreement, he soon finds himself back at his apartment building. He glances at the scrolls thoughtfully, he sighs and decides that the first thing he should do is have a shower as well as change out of the cloths that he's wearing.

He heads up stairs, once he's in his room; he places the bundle of scrolls on the dresser. He takes off what cloths he can; some times he has to peel them off of his body. He shakes his head and throws out what's damaged beyond repair. His muscles protest all of the stretching; he sighs and closes his eyes. He morphs partially into a coyote; he stops in when he looks like a kind of werewolf, looking practically like a coyote with some human modifications. He then reverses the morph and his injures have vanished, he sighs before he heads out of his room to take a shower.

XD

He looks at the four teens that were sitting around the clearing. Currently, the Animorphs had left to check out this factory that's said to have some kind of chemical that will take away free will which leaves him with time to try some recruiting. Though he had brought it up a few times, it was usually shoot down by the group, though he can tell that privately, Ax and Tobias seem to share his thoughts about them needing more members.

So he decided to take matter into his own hands, since they only forbid him using the blue cube, it didn't really stop him from finding suitable candidates. So, with some help from the Chee, he had located the four before him. "Ok, let's do some introductions by stating names, interests, and such. I'll begin to show how it's done. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my interests are anime, training, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike traitors and closed minded people that prefer putting labels on people instead of take time out to get to know people. My dream for the future is to get home in one piece."

The four blink at his dreams and he points to one of the two teenage girls to begin. "My name is Danielle Hayes. I'm a science fiction buff; my preferred readings are about aliens and about other world explorations. I like my two pet cats, Mill and Tira. I dislike bullies. My goal in life is to become an astronaut." Danielle says. He nods and glances at the guy to her right.

The guy looks slight nervous, but does introduces himself. "My name is Nathanial Dodson. My interests are in Zoology and I'm part of my schools track team. I dislike idiots and bullies. My goal in life is to be a biologist." Nathanial says.

Without prompting the last guy begins introducing himself. "My name's Claud Hogan, my nick name is Blue. I prefer being out doors, I love gym, video games, and I'm into aliens. Dislike loud mouths who trash people and eating meat, I'm a vegetarian. Don't have any real plans for the future." Blue says.

Soon they're waiting on the remaining member of the group to introduce herself. "Lydia Donovan is my name, nick name is Kit. My interests are skateboarding, blading, and anime. I dislike people who think they can control people by threats or by finical means. My dreams are to be a successful actress." Kit says.

He's relieved to hear such blunt introductions, it also helps that most of them seem to have something against people trying to force their views onto others, since in a way, that's what the Yeerks are trying to do. He nods and then continues on with getting to why they're here. "Ok, you all most likely wondering why you're here and the simple fact it, it's to see if you're made of sterner stuff then most. First off, I got these three bells," He holds them up for the four to see. "Now, I know it's been a hard trek to arrive here and therefore, if you get a bell, you all get eat the snacks I brought. But if you don't, you don't get any." He says, he puts the bells onto his belt lop on his jeans.

As if on cue, the teens' stomachs growls and the four teens glance at each other. "Also, like the bells, there are only three snacks, so someone will go hungry even if you do get a bell." He says, he notices the glares that they're sending him. _'Let's hope they can see the reason for that.'_ He thinks to himself.

"Is there a time limit?" Blue asks, he nods as he replies, "You have until sun set to get one." Before him, the four look defeated at the mention of evening. "Ok, everyone ready?" He asks and the four clear their faces as they nod. "Ok, then its go time." He says, once that's said; he turns and races off into the forest. "That's not fair!" Danielle shouts. "Come and find me, if you can!" He shouts back, vanishing into the tree tops to observe what they do next.

/ Blue/ 

He searches around for any tracks from Naruto's runners. He groans and not for the first time does he wonder why he agreed to come here, sure it sounded strange but he was eager to find out what it's about. Sure he had found the part about not bringing any food with them a bit odd, but he hadn't expected that it was part of some kind of test!

"Find anything?" Nath asks, he shakes his head and Nath sighs. "It's like he disappeared, he's either really good or we suck at tracking." He says. Nath shrugs and they walk through the forest together. "You think either of the girls have found anything?" Nath asks, he shrugs as he says, "We can always check with them."

Nath pauses and he glances at the other teen. "Don't you think it a little odd, about the number of bells and snacks?" Nath asks slowly. He blinks, and then his stomach growls and he chuckles nervously. "Well, yea, but then, maybe its some kind of survival exercise." He says.

"Kit thinks it might be the old divide and conquer trick, well that's what she thought last time I talked with her." Nath says thoughtfully. He's about to dismiss it, only to jerk his head as a scream breaks through the usual noise of the forest. He takes off towards the noise without a second thought.

On arriving at the scene, he finds Danielle in the center of the river with a black bear attempting to maul Kit. He grabs what he can and charges the bear, he hits the brute on the head and the bear roars at him. He's soon on the ground and shoves the branch into the bear's jaws. "Blue!" Nath shouts, he yells, "Get out of here! I'll keep the bear distracted! Go, Now!"

As the bear's jaws bite through the branch, something hits the bear on the side of the head. "Get away from him!" He hears Danielle shout. He manages to roll out from under the bear and glare at the girl, but before he can say anything, Kit joins in by throwing sticks at the bear. Nath grabs him from the back and jerks him backwards, Nath had pulled a little too hard and he falls on top of Nath.

The bear stands and roars at Kit before falling on all fours and advancing towards him and Nath. He closes his eyes, tense about the attack that's about to descend on him. He hears a large gasp coming from Danielle and a cheer from Kit. He gathers up his courage and finds Naruto standing over the bear, the bear clearly knocked out.

"You four, pass." Naruto says and he blinks owlishly at the blond. "Sorry, but I kind of took a nap or else I would have dealt with the bear before you guys got into this kind of position. Anyways, you four were very brave and you valued each more then your own lives. You should be proud of your selves, you four have what it takes to be a great team. Now, lets eat, and yes, I do have something for vegetarians." Naruto then motions for them to follow him, he's not the only one to glance from Naruto to the black bear and back at the blond who knocked out said bear.

"What the hell?" Nath says and he just nods, once he stands up, he helps Nath up and soon, they join the girls into following the blond teen that's about a year older then they were. "Did he really?" He asks Danielle and she just nods, clearly stunned about it. "Just one blow to the head." Kit mutters. Nath whistles and says, "I wonder if that's why we're here, to learn how to do that."

He nods in agreement, a slight smile appearing on his face. _'That's not something that happens every day. I knew this is going to be interesting!'_ He thinks to himself, excited despite the fact that he's starving and tired.

/ Naruto/ 

He sighs, he hadn't expected the black bear to do what it did, but then, he didn't really expect to have fallen asleep in that tree. He smiles slightly, he had also noticed how Blue had shown the marking of a leader, he only hopes that they'll be able to find it, find the Hork-Bajir valley by the end of this weekend, for if they do, then the Animorphs couldn't help but allow them to join. Sure he feels guilty for wanting to force their hand, but he knows that the pressure was getting to them, things were just speeding up and they needed others to help fight.

'_Well, it was do this or begin faking their families death and I do believe this is the lesser of two evils. I wonder if the Chee approve of this? Sure they pointed these guys out to me, but that really doesn't mean they approve.'_ He locates the camp and he replies, "The one with the leaf is the vegetarian snack."

"You lied! You said there would only be three snacks!" Nath says, he smiles and picks up the one with the red swirl. "This ones mine." He says and he notices that Kit and Danielle look amused with that. Nath just sighs and glances at the two girls. "We'll share." Kit says and Danielle nods in agreement, Nath says, "Thanks." Nath picks up the one that matches Blue's snack box, leaving the larger one for the two girls, he silently approves of that since that's what the large one was for.

"So, are we here for you to teach us how to fight?" Kit asks. He blinks and then looks thoughtful. "I guess that's the end goal, but in the end, I'm just one of a group. I also should mention that none of them knows I'm doing this so if you do pass this whole thing, then you'll be taught about things you only thought were fictional. So I suggest you keep an open mind to all of this, since you four might be the only ones to be accepted at this point. I know that they're going to be beyond pissed since I'm attempting to force their hand at this, but I truly thing that we need more members and I think you four have the potential to handle the responsibility of becoming part of the group." He says and he could tell that the four had mixed emotions about this, but excitement and the knowledge that they might be part of something like this also boosts their ego.

He once more focuses in on eating; already hoping that Toby is ready for the next phase of his plan. Sure, he knows it's going to be difficult to get them to the right spot since it would take them whole day of walking to get to the correct spot, but he thinks he knows a way to speed things up. He mentally winches as he imagines the kind of looks he's going to be getting tomorrow, but it has to be done. _'Let's just hope their desire to discover what lies ahead is larger then their desire to quit and leave.'_ He thinks to himself, mentally sighing as he prays to whatever god there was that this would work out in the end.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

He watches from the sky as the four follow the tracks that Toby left for them to follow. He's currently in his crow morph and the bird's mind was just as curious to see what's going on with the group below, he's still amazed at how intelligent the crow was, but then, there had been studies about how smart ravens, jays, and other birds so he probably should have expected that since a crow is a cousin to a raven, therefore must be intelligent as well.

His body grows slightly tired and he picks out a tree to perch in so that he can rest. The four were doing pretty good, especially after hiking all that way yesterday, he hopes that their parents or guardians are getting too worried about them, he really didn't want to get them into trouble even though that's going to be unavoidable in the coming future. The crow's mind begins to preen the wing feathers, he doesn't mind since he has other things to worry about then letting the crow dominate the body they share.

'_I haven't gotten around to trying out that Uritso morph I acquired on that alien world. I wonder what it'll be like viewing the world through four eyes?'_ He muses over that for a while, trying not to remember what also took place on that distant world.

He blinks as the crow notices some crows circling over head. The crow wants to join in but he decides that it's time to check up on Blue and the other three. He feels the crow relent and once more, he's in the sky, flying around in order to find the teens he brought into these woods.

/ Danielle/ 

She glances up and notices that, once more, a crow is circling over head. "Freaky." She says out loud. "What?" Nath asks. "That crow's back." She replies. "How can you tell it's the same one?" The boy asks. "Don't know, but I haven't seen any other crows flying about." She points out.

Nath shrugs and he continues to follow Blue and Kit, she shakes her head as she looks away from the circling crow. She jogs to catch up to the others, she sighs as she notices some kind of bird like foot print on a patch of dirt. "I still think it's some kind of large bird that we're following." Nath says, as they stop around the track. "What kind of bird can make that kind of mark on a tree trunk?" Blue asks as the boy points to one of the lone trees that's growing in this mountainous region.

Nath doesn't answer and Kit sighs. "Maybe some kind of alien bird with blades on its body?" She asks. Kit snorts in amusement while Nath and Blue chuckle. She smiles slightly, glad to have broken up the tense atmosphere that's between them. "Good one, Dani." Kit says and she shrugs, though it's most likely wistful thinking on her part.

"It would be cool though, if whatever this thing is was an alien." Blue says. She nods while the other two teens just shrug. They then continue off in the direction the print pointed them into.

/ Nathanial/ 

He frowns as he gets the feeling like something is making them go around in circles. Kit stops as do Danielle, he glares at the rock that he's sure they passed over five times in the last five minutes. Blue stops when he notices that they had stopped.

He re-examines the trail and growls slightly, he doesn't get it but it seems that he can't seem to keep an eye on the next set of tracks. He tones out the conversation as he begins to think about how to go about locating the next series of tracks. He moves around until he notices that one angle seems to last longer then the others. He blinks and his mind races at what this implies.

"Ok, guys, come over here and tell me what you see right there." He says, pointing to a rock that he had a hard time keeping his eyes on. The others do as they're told and in a few seconds they gasp in surprise. "Ok, lets see how many steps we can take in the direction." Blue suggests and he nods and leads them in that direction.

Over the next two hours, they finally make it through some kind of illusion maze. They soon stand before an entrance to a valley; they all blink as the sounds of clapping reaches their ears. "Good work, here Toby wagered that it would take you four hours to make it to this point." Naruto says, they turn and glare at the teen that seems to enjoy making them jump through hoops.

"What the hell was that maze?" Kit asks, clearly her temper getting the better of her. "That was the only line of defence this valley has to keep outsiders from locating it. I sometimes have trouble getting through it too. I think you're all wonder about who you've been tracking and I want you guys to meet Toby, the Hork-Bajir Seer." The blond says and something out of some kind of horror film walks out from behind a large rock.

"It would seem Naruto was correct to put his faith into you four." The bladed being named Toby says with what he hopes was a smile on its face. "Are you really an…?" Danielle asks, her voice filled with awe. "She's an alien if that's what you want to know." Naruto says and he feels faint.

"The Hork-Bajir are herbivores, the blade were design for them to cut strips of bark off trees. They're a peaceful race, though Toby's a unique among her race since being a Seer equals her being a genius." Naruto says and he notices how Toby seems to shift her weight around, he's guessing that she's slightly embarrassed at being called a genius.

"How many Seers do the Hork-Bajir have?" Blue asks, his interest in aliens is aroused. "Currently? Only one." Naruto answers and Toby looks off into the forests, sighing. "So there's more of her kind in this valley?" He asks and Toby replies, "Not as many as I wish there'd be." Naruto nods his head in agreement.

After a few minutes of quiet, a small group of other Hork-Bajir come racing towards them. "Naruto!" The five children shout, clearly happy to see the blond teen. "Hey you guys, been good?" Naruto asks and the five children nod their heads rapidly. "Play now?" One of the kids asks, hope can clearly be heard in the kid's tone.

Naruto glances at Toby and the older Hork-Bajir nods as she waves Naruto away. The kids cheer and one of the alien children grab's Naruto's right hand and 'drag' the teen away, leaving them alone with Toby, the Seer of the Hork-Bajir. He couldn't help but shake his head, still awed that they were in a valley that's home to alien bark eaters.

"So… how did your race get to Earth?" Danielle asks Toby. "You might want to be seated, since this is a long story and I was told it from my father who learnt it from his father…" Toby processed to tell them of a young Andilite named Andrea and of a Hork-Bajir Seer named Dak, of what happened on the Hork-Bajir home world.

/ Naruto/ 

He watches as Bek and the other four Hork-Bajir children head off to find their parents. He can't help but feel uplifted and content as the children vanish into the trees. He glances up into the sky and notices how late it was. He turns and heads back to where he left the four teens.

He notices how enchanted the four were, listening to the story of Toby's great-great grandparents. He smiles, he does enjoy listening to a lot of Hork-Bajir stories, but that one always manages to choke him up. Sure it ended sadly, but then, it also shows how far the Hork-Bajir had come too.

He sighs and decides to unpack the camping stuff from the scrolls he stored them in; he learnt how to do it from one of the scrolls the Ellimist had given him. He feels bad about not saying thanks, but he guesses that the Ellimist knows he's grateful about receiving them. He finds a nice spot and within ten minutes, everything's been unpacked.

He then begins to make supper since he doubts that the four had eaten anything for most of the day. By the time the food's ready, the four teens come walking into the small camp he had set up. He notices the dazed looks on their faces, he smiles sympathetically.

"So these Yeerks are trying to conquer Earth?" Danielle asks and he nods. "You know the Sharing? That's their front, they try for voluntary hosts, but it really doesn't make much difference since a host is just a host, a puppet." He says and he could tell that Kit and Blue wanted to object, but they most likely lacked the energy to do so.

He makes sure that the stir fry containing veggies goes to Blue once the group of four were seated. The frying hot dogs were soon done and he places one dog onto three plates, making sure to hand them over without letting go of the handle of the frying pan. One that's done, he puts the rest of the hot dogs onto a large plate before he places the frying pan onto a rock, he then picks up his plate and spears a hot dog off the plate.

Soon the remaining hot dogs are speared by the other three teens, since Blue is a vegetarian. Once everything has been eaten, Blue asks, "So you're part of this resistance?" He nods and says, "You know about morphing from listening to Toby, right?" The teens nod and he continues, "You see, an Andilite by the name of Elfangor gave five humans the ability to morph, these five are the original rebels, or Animorphs. I wasn't part of the war until recently, but I had been there to witness what happened. I even searched for and found the morphing cube; I activated it and gained the ability to morph, though I didn't know how to use it since I wasn't included into how it worked."

He noticed the startled looks on their faces when he admitted that. "You see, I'm not really native to this reality, I come from a parallel one. I'm an energy manipulator since we stumbled upon it." He states and then continues, "Ok, soon these five humans discovered that another Andilite survived the space battle and landed in the ocean. This Andilite turns out to be Elfangor's little brother, Aximili, or Ax for short. They've been doing this for about two years now and I want to try and take some pressure off of them, so I tried to get them to agree to recruit, but that idea keeps being shoot down."

Nath says, "So that's what you mean by them not agreeing to this and why you're attempting to force their hand!" "Guilty as charged, but you have to admit, this is war and in war you need people fresh people to help out every once in a while. You four might not see a whole lot of action, but we need new people with fresh ideas or a fresh prospective on things." He says and he could tell that the teens were thinking this over.

"It's late, maybe a good night sleep will help." He suggests, ending the subject for now. The four younger teens nod and soon he's alone, he then begins collecting the garbage and stays up for a while, thinking about nothing in particular before he lets the fire die. He heads into his tent and falls asleep.

XD

He blinks as he notices Tobias circling over the camp site; he waves at the teen turned hawk. The red-tailed hawk lands on a branch and Tobias says, -And here we thought the Chee were pulling our leg when they mentioned that you were out training some 'recruits.' They're going to be furious with you.- He smiles slight and replies, "I think it's worth it, can you really say that it wouldn't be nice to have some new people to join the fight? It would lessen the pressure they're under."

-But you did go behind our backs to do this.- Tobias points out. "It was either do this or start faking their family's deaths. Honestly, Toby and I have been making a base for when the Yeerks begin to give up the idea that we're Andilites." And then he adds, "Also for future reference, I would have started off with Marco's father and then did Tom, just so you know." He hears Tobias chuckle, it seems that hawk-boy was amused about his impudence on this.

-You're really something else, you know? I do believe one of these days you'll give us all a heart attack.- Tobias says, he notices how relax 'bird boy' is. "I just maintain that things can't remain what they are, is all. It's better to expect the unexpected then to be caught flat footed and killed." He says, his mind going over the incident at Wave Country. "Being cautious is being prepared; you can't just keep putting off tough decisions just because you don't want to face the facts. It's becoming high time for most of the family members to be evacuated off the front line, because if you haven't noticed, that entire town is some kind of focal point of this invasion and that means it is the front line." He glares at Tobias as he says the last bit. Tobias shifts his weight, a sign that Tobias is uncomfortable with his reasoning.

"You should listen to what he says, Tobias. He's told me a bit about his home and I trust his judgement on this matter. Already I've located at least five other places which my people can flee to when this valley is attack, and yes, I say when since we know that Visser Three will, in time, locate this place. As much as I hate that possibly, I know that as long as Yeerks are a threat, my people will be hunted and be made host of the Yeerks. I want my people safe and free, which is why I put my faith in Naruto to help me along that path, to be there to give me advice and guidance." Toby says, most likely having spotted Tobias circling around over head.

He hears Tobias sigh in his mind and Tobais says in a soft tone, -It's hard for them to envision that. They so much want to believe that they can still have a normal life, continue living with a normal family, and to be normal. They know, deep down that their lives are an illusion, but it's nice to embrace an illusion then to face the ugly reality that surrounds them. But what it's worth, I do support you, as does Ax.- Then Tobias says, -I even think the Chee support you, which is kind of odd since they're into non-violence.-

He scratches the back of his head, embarrassed about hearing how much faith people have in him, even though he's never really opened himself up to them. "I'm overwhelmed by that, thanks you guys, for believing in me. It means a lot, it really does." He says and Toby smiles at him. He can remember her as the small baby that Ket and Jara had been proud to show off during his previous visits to the valley, he marvels at how much she's grown in the time he's known her.

A cough erupts from behind him and he turns to find all four teens looking at him. He chuckles nervously and introduces them to Tobias. –Nice to meet you four. Well, I better be off, they'll want to know about the truth of this. See you later.- Tobias says and as they say bye, the teen turned hawk launches off and climbs up into the air.

Soon it's just Toby, the four, and himself standing around. He wonders how much of that did they hear as they study each other. "So… how about some breakfast?" He says in an attempt to break the silence that descended on the group.

XD

"Ok, so you want four of us to mentor one on one with the newbies?" Marco asks and he nods. "It actual sounds like a good idea." Rachel admits and from the looks of things, so did Cassie, Tobias in his human morph, and Ax. He notices Jake sigh and asks, "Ok, we'll try this out. So, who's to train who?"

"I think Kit and Danielle would be a good pair, they'll balance each other out." He says thoughtfully, knowing that it's true. Kit's more out going then Danielle and being paired with Rachel would also help boost Danielle's confidence. Rachel asks, "Which one is she again?" "The dark brown haired one." Tobias says. "Kit's the one with soft brown hair." He says.

"And which of the two boys are who?" Marco asks and Jake answers, "Blue's the black haired one while Nathanial is the red head." "Ok, so if I'm with Danielle, does that mean Kit's with Cassie?" Rachel asks. "Well, does anyone want to mentor in particular want to mentor Kit?" Jake asks and Tobais says, "I can give it a go." He shrugs, though he's kind of surprised that Tobias would volunteer for mentoring someone.

"Ok, so that leaves Blue and Nath, so who wants to train Blue?" He asks, looking around. "He's also the one that's a vegetarian, right?" Marco asks and Rachel sighs as he nods in agreement. "So why not pair him up with our own vegetarian, I'm sure Ax-man's up to it." Marco says, he glances at Ax who's currently stuffing his face with what appears to be crackers. "Mmmm?" Ax asks with his mouthful.

"Do you want to mentor either Nath or Blue?" Jake asks and Ax looks thoughtful for a few seconds, once Ax swallows what's in his mouth, Ax answers, "If you wish me to, I will, Prince Jake." "Stop calling me Prince." Jake says automatically while Ax replies, "Yes Prince Jake." He chuckles silently; he never gets tired of that. "Ok, Ax can mentor Blue and I'll mentor Nath. Any objections?" Jake asks and there wasn't any.

"Good, then let's bring them into the barn. You do have the morphing cube with you, right?" Jake asks and he nods, he pats his backpack. "Though I think I have a bit of a pest problem. Some tiny buggers keep trying to get into my apartment building, but I managed to seal them up in their ship so they can't get out of it. I sent them packing about the time you guys were heading north. Kind of weird, they keep calling me their slave and that they were the masters of the universe." He says thoughtfully. "What did they want?" Cassie asks, clearly concerned about their treatment. "They kept rambling on and on about some kind of power source, I really got tired of it about five times they followed me to work. It's kind of odd, I think they could tell the difference between me and my clones since they never did fall for that trick." He adds.

"So long as you didn't kill them." Cassie says. He shrugs at that, still not really overly concerned about them. He really didn't think they'll ever be that much of a problem since they can't get out of their ship for any reason at all.

Soon Blue, Danielle, Kit, and Nath were brought into the barn, each was nervous, but seem to be standing firm despite it. Ax puts down the bag and morphs back into his birth form. He takes out the morphing cube and hands it to Ax. Without being told, they gathered around Ax. –Put your hands on a side of the box.- Ax tells them.

He feels as once more the energy from within the box builds and then spreads into their bodies, merging with their chakra. Once Ax's done with the cube, he puts the box back into his backpack. "So, what now?" Kit asks. "Now you get to acquire this." Cassie says, holding up a cage with a crow in it. "Cool." Nath says, clearly impatient to fly about in the sky. He notices that Tobias just seems to sigh in defeat, he smiles at bit, glad that he now has others to 'flock' with.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

He bares his teeth in the mirror he has set up in the basement where he trains. He's currently testing out his Uritso morph since he figured it was about time he tested it. The mind of the uritso was that of a hunter, though on the Iskoort planet they became urban scavengers, if he remembers correctly, the uritsos were brought to their world as fighting beasts, used for bait pits or 'cock' fighting.

It also seems that sometime ago, some kind of drunken fight occurred that caused a large amount of uritsos to escape and they've been in the sewers since, hunting the vermin that populate in those dank lower levels that's usually used as waste management. Though they do sometimes grow bold enough to attack travelers that use those levels to move about unseen, which he figures means those that are doing illegal activities or something along those lines.

He rears up onto his last pair of hind legs, the first row of hind legs slice the air before he's back onto standing on all four legs. He feels the impatience in the uritso's mind, it wanted to track down, kill, and feed on something. He sighs and lets out an uritso's aquavit of a snarl. He blinks one set of eyes and then the other set, finding that to be really odd.

He pauses and cocks his head up to the ceiling of the basement. "Naruto?" He hears Cassie's voice say. –I'm in the basement!- He shouts to her. He contemplates between de-morphing and hiding the fact he has this beast's DNA or just remain in this body as Cassie tells him why she's here.

He heads to the stair case before Cassie opens it. Cassie lets out a startled cry, arousing the uritso's desire to attack. He shrugs the desire off and says, -I'm kind of getting use to this body. Sorry for startling you.- Cassie recovers and shakes her head. "You haven't mentioned you acquired this creature is all." Cassie says.

He sighs mentally and begins changing back into his human form. He focuses on his legs merging back together and on his eyes doing the same thing. Next he does the spikes on his back as well as the large pair of fangs jetting out of his lower mouth. His hands, skin, and size comes next with his bones and muscles rearranging back into what they should be.

Soon he's standing at the bottom of the stairs with Cassie staring at him in amazement. He cocks his head, giving her a puzzled look. "Cassie?" He asks, concern beginning to appear on his face. "You just… and then it was…" Cassie says, not really making any sense at the moment.

"Huh?" He asks. Cassie recovers and says, "You controlled your morphing." He nods as he admits, "It's kind of similar to the practice that allows me to walk on walls and on water." "You can walk on water? Wait, never mind. Look, I need your help. Everyone has come down with this morphing flu and we need to get Aftran out of the Yeerk pool. So, will you help?" Cassie asks. "Sure, I am you're guys' support last time I checked." He says, Cassie looks relieved and he climbs up the stairs.

"So, what's the plan?" He asks once he closes the basement door. He blinks as Cassie explains the plan. He pales as he realises what it entails. "Uh Cassie, I think you should know something… I'm kind of possessed." He says and Cassie blinks. "You mean like demonic possession?" Cassie asks, clearly not buying it.

He rolls up his shirt and Cassie humours him. He gathers chakra and Cassie looks up at him then back at his stomach. He puts his shirt back down and looks at a wall. "Ok, what was that?" Cassie asks, he blinks as he realise that she doesn't know a thing about seals.

"That's what's keeping a highly dangerous nine-tail fox Demon called Kyuubi from massacring the humans of my home village. You see, the day I was born was when the giant demon decided to attack my village. The leader at the time was the Fourth Hokage, the leader of the village at the time." He says, he takes a few seconds as he collects his thoughts and confidence.

"They couldn't harm the fox; all they could do was sacrificing their lives in order to slow the fox down until the Fourth came up with a way to end the demonic threat. I'm not sure what he did, but he sacrificed his life to seal a highly dangerous and powerful being inside of a new born baby, which was me. It's also the reason why I have these scars on my face; they're a reminder of what I carry in my gut." He explains.

"I don't know what became of my parents and the old man never told me if I had any family. But then, people needed a scapegoat and since I'm the one that's the closest to the fox, they figured that I was the fox reincarnate. Truth be told, I'm kind of amazed that I lived considering how much they wanted me death. I didn't even know why they hated me until the night of Graduation when one of my academe teachers tricked me into getting this scroll filled with forbidden jutsus. He then proceeded to tell me about what happened the night I was born, though he, too, thought I was the fox reincarnate." He says. "I used the jutsu that I learnt from the Forbidden scroll to kick his ass, but… well; the only real thing that came out of it was learning why people hated me. Sure I learnt a powerful jutsu but that pales to how most people see me." He adds, his right hand balled into a fist.

"I can see why you don't let anyone close; you're scared that once they find out that they'd reject you." Cassie says softly. "There's more too it then just that, Cassie." He says softly before he lightens up. "Will now that you know, you're still interested in going through with this?" He asks, not wanting to linger on the topic any more.

Cassie nods and he asks, "Should we do it here or should we wait until we get to the entrance?" "Now would be best." Cassie says and he performs a Henge into a more generic looking teen. Once done, he watches as Cassie morphs into a Yeerk, which definitely isn't a pretty process to watch.

He sighs and picks up the Cassie Yeerk. He then holds her to his ear and shivers as he feels Cassie's chakra signature enter into his brain. Then he blacks out.

XD

He blinks as he awakens in a familiar place. He sighs, he kind of figured something like this was going to happen, but he had kind of prayed that it would have been slightly simpler then this. "Cassie? Cassie!" He shouts out, but doesn't get a reply.

He frowns and begins to search the sewer that's in his mind. It takes time, but he finally locates Cassie as she stares into a room. He can't help but notice the tears running down her face. He pulls her out of the doorway, the door closing once that's done. Cassie then begins to sob in his chest, he attempts to comfort her.

"I can't believe people could be so… How could they do that to a child?" Cassie says between sobs. "Nobody said humans were perfect, they could be the holiest of saints or the devil himself. There's always two sides to a coin." He says, beginning to figure out what she witnessed.

It takes time for Cassie to recover from viewing one of his childhood memories. "So, now where?" Cassie asks once Cassie lets go of him. "I'm guessing to where the fox is." He hazards a guess. "Why there?" Cassie asks. "The seal's design to keep the Kyuubi from escaping or taking over, so it's logical to think that it's the reason why we're here and I'm sure the fox knows how to get around it. After all, he's the one that knows my body inside and out." He says, he can tell that Cassie's still shaken up about what happened but wants to try and put it out of her mind, temporally since it's going to take a while before Cassie recovers from viewing one of his memories.

After what seems like an hour, they finally arrive at the place where the Kyuubi resides. "I was wondering where you two were." The demonic fox states as two large red eyes glance down at them. "Yea well, we got side tracked." He says, worried about what the fox could do to Cassie.

"So why are we here? I'm guessing it's got something to do with the seal, but I'm sure you know what's going on." He asks the fox. The giant beast chuckles and replies, "If it had been anyone but her, I would have fried the parasite that entered into our body, but since you were willing to have her in your head, you two ended up here, in your mind." "So you know where the exit is." He says and once more, the beast chuckles. "Of course." The kyuubi says.

He sighs, guessing that the fox was done being help full, though he can't help but frown at the way the demon is talking about his body. "Why do you keep saying 'our'?" He finally asks, Cassie seems to be overwhelmed by this experience. "Lets just say I'm more then happy with this morphing ability that you picked up. I've finally been able to improve your body since you're started transforming using that alien gift." The fox says and turns away from him, he glares at the fox's butt but a glance at Cassie keeps him from shouting at the fox for doing something to his body without his permission.

"Come on, he's done helping us out." He says to Cassie, she looks away and swallows; clearly the killing intent had been affecting her throughout the conversation. Cassie nods and she begins to regain her colour. He notices a door and he motions for Cassie to go through it first, she does so and he glances over his shoulder before he shakes his head and walks through the door.

XD

-You ok?- He asks. –That was worst then with the Crayak.- Cassie admits. –Sadly enough, he wasn't at his worst today, so you were spared the true force of his killing intent.- He says, he helps Cassie regain her balance.

A quick look at the watch says they've only been gone for about two minutes. –Ok, how did you do that?- Cassie asks. –Do what?- He asks. –Help me rebalance your body.- Cassie says. –I've had plenty of practice with the minds of the beasts I've been morphing. Why? You don't do that?- He asks. –I think it might have something to do with that seal you mentioned, it means that you can't be totally dominated by outside influences.- Cassie theorises. –Well, that's nice to know. So, did you want to fly to the entrance or walk?- He asks and soon they're on their way, he just hopes that all of this work wasn't for nothing.

XD

He watches as Cassie cuts into Ax's head, he flinches at the colour of the alien's blood. He glances over to where Erek is before returning his gaze to Cassie pulling something out of Ax's head. It's not long before the Yeerk comes out, Ax sounds pissed about the whole incident so he kind of knocks the guy out.

Erek shakes his head but he says, "He needs his rest." He then glances at Cassie, who most likely already has the Yeerk inside of her head. "So, now what do we do?" Erek asks, he finds that everyone is kind of looking at him as if he has all the answers. "Well, she's got about three days before she needs to feed, right? Well, how about we pull a Tobias?" He suggests. They blink at him and he decides to expand on it. "Have her remain in a morph over the time limit." He clarifies.

"Oh." Cassie says. "So, what kind of beast does she want to be?" He asks and Cassie looks thoughtful as the Yeerk and Cassie converse.

XD

He sighs as he watches as the Yeerk turned whale leaps out of the water one last time. He glances to where the others, all of them had recovered from the flu they received from Ax, were standing and it seems that they too were impressed with the choice that Aftran made. He doesn't deny that it felt good, watching somebody begins a new life.

"So, now what happens?" Danielle wonders. "How about a picnic at the beach?" He suggests, Ax perks at the mention of food. "But you don't bring anything heavy." Rachel states, he takes out a scroll and with little effort, some beach items come out of the scroll, he notices the startled glances before they just shake their collective heads. "Ok, what can't you do?" Marco demands, he just grins his trade mark grin in answer.

XD

They were numb from shock as they realise that the Crayak got his payment in the form of Jake. He feels for the original members of the group since they were the closest to Jake. A quick look at the newest members of the group, they were looked slightly depressed about these turns of events.

He doesn't know where most of the others were located but he's currently with Blue and them. "Ok, now what?" Nath asks and he replies, "We find the ex-Visser and get where he stashed the Time Matrix. Blue goes with Kit on the ground in their respective morphs that will fix in and the rest of us will morph our owls to search around for the guy." The group nods, he's the first to finish morphing into his barred owl morph while Kit is the second one to morph into her red fox morph, he still can't help but shake his head at her choice of morph. Nath, Danielle, and Blue finish about the same time, Blue in his lynx morph.

He takes to the sky with Nath and Danielle following him. –Good luck.- Kit says and he replies, -Thanks, you too.- He then shout out, -Rachel? Are you still flying around?- He gets a reply from Rachel, -What?- -We need to find the ex-Visser, do you see him around your point?- He asks.

As he circles over the stand of trees that had been the camp of the Americans, Blue and Kit lop around towards the river so they can cross and check out the enemy camp. Nath and Danielle were following them from the air, leaving him alone over the almost deserted camp.

Then suddenly, the scenery changed and he's flying over buildings instead of a snowy landscape. –I think he just time jumped again.- Nath says. –Duh.- Kit says. –Err, should Kit and I change morphs? I think we're beginning sink.- Blue says and he replies, -Probably.- He sighs mentally, he continues flies above a large body of water.

Soon enough Blue and Kit were once more human and they're attempting to swim towards what appears to be a ship, Nath and Danielle flying towards the ship where he spies Tobias flying about. He blinks as he hears Tobias shout out, panic ever much in evident in his tone, -Anybody?- -Tobias! Where are you?- He shouts out and Tobias replies, -I see you guys! Hurry, something's going on over here.-

-Like what?- Nath asks as the teen in an owl's body. –I see Rachel, Marco, and Ax! There're chasing Visser Four!- Tobias reports as they finally reach the ship. –Ok then, where's Cassie?- He wonder out loud. Suddenly Tobias is shouting about Rachel needing to de-morph and then from Marco wondering what's in some kind of barrel.

-Why don't I like the sounds of that?- Danielle asks. –I don't think that's a good sign.- Nath says. They watch as something explodes, a large fire can be seen from the air as it begins to consume the ship. Then the scenery changes and the ship isn't around.

-Now where are we?- Nath demands, below, Blue and Kit were glancing around before they stand up on firm ground. "Does it matter?" Blue says softly, though those flying can hear it easily. "Not likely, though I wish we'd arrive with the rest of the group. This is just getting ridicules!" Kit says in angry.

He sighs and finds a spot to land that's slightly hidden from the street since they arrived in an alley way. He de-morphs and steps away to allow either Nath or Danielle to de-morph in that spot. Soon all of them were human and he checks out who's around by feeling out chakra.

Then a thought struck him and he groans about how stupid he has been when he can locate the others by finding that odd addition to their chakra, that addition that allows them to morph. He fillers his sense and found them about four blocks away. "There' four blocks that way." He says as he turns into the direction he senses their chakra from.

"I guess we're walking then." Blue hazards a guess and he nods in agreement. Soon they're heading off in that direction. He just hopes they meet up with them before they jump again.

/ Kit/ 

"Were we just in Rome?" She wonders. "We might have been." Nath replies, they're currently standing in water or should she say, everyone but Naruto were standing in water. Some how, Naruto's standing on top of the water's surface, something that only Jesus was said be able to do.

"So, when did you become the son of God?" She asks and Naruto blinks owlishly, clearly not understanding the reference. "You know, Jesus Christ? Said to be the son of God?" Danielle clarifies. "Oh, these? It's to help with energy control. I can actually walk up a side of a building without using my hands." Naruto answers and they all blink before they just shake their heads.

'_It really makes you wonder just what he can't do.'_ She muses and they're soon walking towards the shore, though she does wonder about the ships that were beached on the shore line. "Why does this look familiar?" Blue asks. "Maybe 'cause I think this is WW2." Nath says and it clicks. "So now we have to worry about Nazis?" She says. "Or some other nation that started WW2, since things have changed since we started this whole trip. First that English and French battle, then the Washington disaster, that naval battle, that 1934 jump, and then those random leaps we just finish experience. Who knows how messed up the time line is." Nath says.

"I can think of at least three beings that know the extent." Naruto mutters, she nods in agreement. "So battle morphs?" Blue asks and Naruto nods. "Let's just pray that we're here long enough to join up with them." Naruto adds. They hide behind one of the ships and morph into their battle morphs. She's becoming her leopard morph as Blue once more transforms into his lynx morph, Nath's going into his male lion morph, Danielle morphs into a black jaguar, and then Naruto into his puma morph.

-Let's move out!- Naruto orders and they're moving onto the shore line, oddly enough, Naruto the puma was still walking on top of the water…

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

He sniffs the two bodies and then says softly, -Ax?- -Naruto?- Ax asks. He pushes the bodies off the Andalite. –This isn't my war…- Ax says softly. –Not mine either, but that's not why we're here. We need to get out of here before they send people in to search for captives.- He replies.

-Have you been part of this kind of war?- Ax asks once he's done getting the bodies off. –No, where I come from, we don't have guns like these and after witnessing this, I will never support their use. This is just plain madness, just mindless slaughter.- He says softly. He moves back to give Ax some room; his ears scan the surroundings though he does keep his eyes on the bird that is Ax's primary flying morph.

-Let's go find the others.- Ax says and then asks, -Where are Blue and the others?- -Around in their battle morphs. I figured it was just plain common sense to do our battle morphs since there does seem to be a war going on around us and cats are knowing for their ability to move unseen.- He says. Ax ruffles his feathers before the alien replies, -I think I can locate Cassie and them.- Then Ax adds, -Stay safe.- He smiles slightly, he's already been shot twice and already the fox has healed the injuries and he licked the blood off his coat. –I'm hard to kill Ax, I've lived through a ball of lightning going through my lung, I think I can survive a few bullets.- He replies.

Ax blinks before shaking his head, he watches as the alien turned bird leaps into the air. He sighs mentally and glances down at the two bodies that had been lying on top of Ax. He shakes his head, not at all liking the way their lives had ended, he turns and leaves the site. He decides to head to where the tanks were, he figures he could be some help over there.

XD

He watches the two people walk away, not even glancing at each other. He glances over to where Danielle is and finds that she, too, had noticed the pair. A slight sigh escapes from her and once more the scene changes, confirming his guess about who those two were.

"Why are we here?" Jake asks. He grins at the looks the others give the leader of the Animorphs. "Jake?" Two thought speakers and six voices say at the same time, Danielle and himself remain silent, leaving it to the others to voice their feelings.

XD

He glances around the base that Toby and himself have spent time creating. His use of shadow clones and Toby's ideas of what they would need made them a great team. Now he's here with the Chee called Loren for her opinion on if the base would suitable for their purposes.

"So, is this a suitable base?" He asks after spending the whole day with her. Loren nods her head and says, "So you want us to do?" "I want you to give this base access to the internet and maybe help out with making it more secure, I don't think either goes against your programming, right?" He says and Loren nods. "You'll understand if the measure will only stun those that make it into the base." Loren states. "Of course, it would also help if they take over the base as well, since it would take them time to change the security measures which would give us time to retake the base." He says and Loren studies him a bit before nodding.

"You both thought this out, didn't you?" Loren says. "Of course! Toby isn't a Seer for nothing. So no real concerns about us actually asking for you help then?" He asks. "None really, just as long as it's understood that we're not going to help you make weapons. I'll start upgrading your equipment now if you don't mind." Loren says and he waves that off. "Sure, go ahead. If you need anything, just ask." He says and makes a clone, Loren just sighs and motions for the clone to follow her to the main computer.

He heads off to inform Toby of Loren's decision, knowing that the Hork-Bajir Seer will be happy to know that their efforts had paid off. He makes it outside after Loren and him parted ways, he finds Toby reading an advance text book about engineering. Toby glances up from the book on his arrival and he says, "Loren's agreed to connect us up to the internet as well as to make the place secure." Toby smiles and says, "Now we just need to focus on supplying the base with food and water." He nods and is more then a little glad that the odd generator that Toby invented was satisfactory power source.

"So she's connecting the base to the internet?" Toby asks. "She mentioned about upgrading, but yea, she's working on it today." He says. Then Toby looks thoughtful for a moment and says, "My parents are expecting and I believe they want to name the child in your honour." His mouth moves but nothing comes out. Toby chuckles at his reaction and he scratches the back of his head as he blushes from embarrassment as well as closing his mouth.

"What wording have they chosen?" He asks weakly after a few minutes. "Well they've come up with Maki from your last name and from your first name, Naru. I'm kind of leaning towards Naru myself." Toby informs him. He sighs; kind of overwhelmed by the fact that someone is going to name a kid after him. "Well, I guess your parents are really set on this, huh?" He asks and Toby nods. "I'm just overwhelmed, first a bridge builder puts my name on a bridge and now there's going to be a Hork-Bajir named Naru or Maki after me. You'd think this would boost my ego…" He admits, not sure if he deserves the honour of people using him name.

"You're a good person, Naruto. You're destined to do great things." Toby says and he sighs. After a bit, Toby changes the subject, "So, when do you think we should inform the others about the base being completed?" "I think once Loren finishes the installations." He answers. "I wonder how they're going to react to the news." Toby muses. "Don't know, but I remember mentioning it a few times to them, though they might have dismissed it." He tells Toby and she sighs. "They really limiting their options, aren't they?" Toby says. "It's like Tobias said, it's easier to embrace an illusion then the harsh reality. Though I think we should start off with either Marco's dad or Jake's brother, it's only a matter of time before they're found out." He says, feeling slightly depressed at the fact that he might have to go against the Animorphs on this, for now Blue and the newer member's families were safe since the four have rarely done more then help spy on known controller and help Tobias find new entrances into the Yeerk pool.

'_Is it really that hard to them to think they can protect their families in that war zone? Is it really a hard concept to understand? It's better that they hate me then for them to live with regrets. I'll tell Loren to pass along the word, we'll start once the base is up and running. I hope that the Chee can make sure that the finical ties go into fake accounts so that once this war is done they can continue on without worrying about their lack of money. I think Homer can be looked after by the Chee and their furniture can be put into storage, hell, I can store it in scrolls if it comes down to it.'_ He goes through the plans that he's worked out with Toby and with Erek. He notices that Toby goes back to reading her text book, he lies down on the ground, staring up into the sky as he muses over the plans that he's about to put into motion in the up-coming week.

XD

He was in the library when Erek arrived. He glances up and cocks his head in confusion since he figured that Loren would be his connect with the Chee on matters, but then he remembers that Loren's busy installing security measures for the base. He motions for Erek to approach and the android does so.

"The Yeerks think they torched the Hork-Bajir valley." Erek says and he nods. "Loren, right?" He asks and the robotic dog nods. "And?" He asks. "Other then the Animorphs being upset about losing the valley, the Yeerks now know that the ranks of the 'Andalite' bandits have increased. I think we should begin with Rachel's dad, since at the moment the Yeerks are keeping their eyes on Marco's father and it would only arouse questions if Tom vanishes so soon after the incident with the Hork-Bajir." Erek says and he nods. "So he's arriving when?" He asks. Erek smiles slightly as the metal dog replies, "He's already here, one of ours thought we can't trust any other forms of transportation." "Alright. I'll head off thirty minutes after you leave." He says and Erek nods.

He slips out when he said he would and slips into an alley. He morphs into his crow morph and heads out of the city, making sure he doesn't fly in a straight line. It would take two days before Rachel's 'father' is killed; it'll happen once the finishing touches are done. How Rachel's dad will be killed is under-debate, but hopefully it will be in a way that won't leave a 'body.'

It also means that they'll have to move fast with the other parents before the Animorphs learn of these plans and attempt to stop them. He sighs; it seems that they'll have to speed up their plans to do the same for Blue and the others' family. _'I wonder if Ax and Tobias are up to distracting them enough so that we pull this off.'_ He thinks to himself. _'Maybe a trip out of town is in order…'_ He thinks, wondering how that can be arranged.

/ Nath/ 

He finishes acquiring the pine martin that's in his hand. He puts the mammal down before it begins to struggle and bite him once more. Kit's done with her lesser-tail weasel and mimics what he did. He glances to where Dani is standing with Naruto and Blue, those three had gotten their new morphs from the zoo or the rescue center that's run by Cassie's dad.

Naruto can now morph into a river otter, Blue can morph into a badger, and Danielle's new morph is a wolverine. While they still don't have any underwater morphs, but they'll find one, though they were still trying to decide between a killer whale or a bottom-nose dolphins. He wonders if they'll have time to pick out birds of prey for their third aerial morphs, he's kind of envious about the fact that the others can become hawks, an eagle, and a falcon. Sure, he has nothing against crows, it's just that the bird was eerily intelligent and is very much aware of its surroundings. _'But then, I'm guessing a dolphin or a whale will be just as aware of its surroundings as well…'_ He thinks privately to himself as they morph into crows to head back to the city since they were done in the forest.

It's not long before they're close to Naruto's apartment building. They land with thirty minutes to spare; it took them an hour and thirty minutes to fly to this point. Once they're done de-morphing, they follow Naruto to the front door and enter in behind them.

They head straight to the living room, he notices that Naruto had rearranged the furniture and has added a large couch over by the window. Blue and Kit heads into the kitchen to get drinks while Naruto puts on a DVD, the fact that Naruto actually has a DVD player is what makes this one of his favourite hang outs since they're really expensive since they're new technology.

He sits with Danielle on the couch; he notices that Naruto put in Water World. Blue and Kit return with some cans of cola. Naruto settles on one of the two lazy boys with the remote in his hand. Once Blue and Kit finish passing out the cans, Kit joins them on the couch while Blue sits on the other lazy boy.

"So, where are the others?" He asks. Naruto replies, "Out trying to keep Jake's dad from becoming a Yeerk host. It seems that Rachel's and Jake's grandfather passed away and that they're going to be out of town for a good three days. You can guess how happy 'Tom' is about that." They all just shake their heads, he wouldn't mind helping out, but then, he's slightly glad on having a break, especially since the incident that happened at the Hork-Bajir valley was the first time any of them, them being the new members, fought and killed controls, other living beings. "I hope they succeed." Danielle says and he joins in the collective nodding in agreement. "I know they will." Naruto says with confidence.

/ Naruto/ 

He studies the teen sitting before him, it's been about two days since the Chee switched out with the human and now he's here to get the Yeerk out of Tom's head without harming Tom what's so ever. The eyes show how furious the Yeerk was with all of this.

He steps into the room and 'Tom' smears at him. "Andalite scum!" The control snarls. "Human scum, technology, but then, it's not going to matter in the long run, Yeerk. I'm here to get you out of Tom's head and trust me, you'll be coming out whether you like it or not." He says lightly as he moves towards the front of the controller. "Like you can do anything but wait for me to come out and I don't feel like it." The controller says smirking at him.

He grins at the Yeerk, his eyes flashing in amusement. "I'm an energy manipulator, parasite. I feel your host's energy and you yourself's energy. I think a few jolts targeted at your energy will have the desired effect of getting you out of there without your cooperation." He explains and a flash of uncertainty flickers on the controller's face before the Yeerk decides to smirk at him, clearly not believing that he can do what he says he can.

A shadow clone appears, this startles the controller but the clone has already moved behind 'Tom' so that the clone can catch the Yeerk when it comes out of it's host. He places the palm on the controller's forehead, he focuses on the Yeerk's energy signature, slowly he sends out probes in order to see the fine line between Tom's chakra and the Yeerk's chakra. Once he finds it after an hour of probing patiently, he begins to pore his chakra in-between the two chakras, he knows it's making Tom slightly uncomfortable, but he figures a little discomfort was better then waiting for the Yeerk to starve to death.

Once he has totally separated the two, he then begins sending large amounts of chakra through the Yeerk's chakra. It takes about eight shocks before the Yeerk comes crawling out of Tom's ear. His clone now holds the Yeerk and his chakra leaves Tom's body, he takes his hand away from Tom's forehead.

It takes a while but Tom begins to move his head. "He's gone…" Tom's voice says in awe, it makes him wonder what kind of effects that shield had on Tom. "Yea, it exited out of your head. My clone grabbed him once he came out." He says gently.

He moves behind Tom and undoes the ropes keeping Tom tied to the chair. Once Tom's standing up, the older teen is rubbing his wrists and seems to be enjoying having control of his own body again. "So, what do you want done with the Yeerk? You decide, since you're the victim." He says. Tom looks surprise and his clone shows the helpless Yeerk in his hand.

"Let him starve, it's what he fears the most. I don't feel like getting my hands dirty." Tom replies after looking at the slug like alien. He nods and the clone drops the Yeerk into a container of water that the Chee had put inside of the room when they brought Tom in.

"Want to go talk with your parents? We have them here." He says. Tom's eyes flash and he asks, "Why are they here?"

"Jake's one of the Andalite Bandits, it's only a matter of time before the Yeerks stop believing that fact and begin looking for the true bandits. That city is a war zone whether they like to admit it or not. It's better to kidnap them and fake their deaths then to wait too long and have them captured by the enemy. Right now, the Yeerks still think that they're Andalites so we're having an easier time switching them out and bringing them here." He says and then he adds, "Jake and the other bandits don't know about this yet, if they had, they would most likely be trying to stop us from doing this. But I prefer that they hate me for doing this then regret not doing this when they had the time to do it."

Tom nods and says, "Tough choices all around. Though I think you're idea is less traumatising." He nods as he opens the door leading out of the room, his clone had already vanished. Tom glances towards the water container before the older teen follows him out of the room. He closes and locks the door.

Not long afterwards, Tom is reunited with his parents. He leaves the family to catch up on what's going on; he has to check up on the other residents. He knows that the jig is up and that by the end of tomorrow the Animorphs will know what the Chee and him have been doing behind their backs. He's heart aches about being so deceitful, but he truly believes that he's doing them a favour by doing all of this.

"It seems we got someone to add." Loren says as he draws near the room Cassie's parents were. "How so?" He asks and Loren hands him a file. He skims through it and he chokes, his eyes widen and he just stares at the picture that came with the file. "Oh." He says and then begins to actually read the file, he can't help but wonder about Tobias's reaction to this news…

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"So you forced the Yeerk out of Tom?" Jake repeats, most likely still trying to accept that fact while it looks like Ax and Tobias seem more concerned about the fact that Elfangor's wife and Tobias's mother was alive and blind. The others were of various opinions concerning what he and the Chee have done.

Marco seems to be lost in thought, Cassie looks thoughtful, and Blue and the others seem to be together, watching Tobias. The parents and siblings were spread out, each in shock over not only getting confirmation that the story he told them was true, but they're kids seem to be all grown up without them even noticing. Toby's over by the door, he nods slightly to her and she heads out of the doorway, she'll start making dinner for them. _'Well, this has grown interesting, hasn't it?'_ He muses to himself.

XD

He sits on a large branch that's located on an oak by the base; he had used a shadow clone in order to escape the pursuers that were after him. He really hadn't liked the way they were determined to put him into solitary confinement for a week as punishment for going behind their backs and faking their families' deaths along with their own. It didn't help matters that Toby had joined in with their attempts of capturing him.

'_The last thing I need is to being forced into a room and being left alone with only Kyuubi for company. Sure, I want to know what he means by 'our' body but I'm more then a little relocate to try and get answers from him, it's easier when it's in a live and death struggle, but he'll just be intolerable if I spend more then a few minutes with him. Why couldn't they think of some other form of punishment?'_ He wonders, his thoughts circling through other punishments that would be better then spending a whole week inside of room without anything to entertain himself.

He doubts that Cassie approves of that as his punishment; she knows what lurks within him since it's hard to forget a giant blood red fox with nine-tails coming out of the beast's behind. _'And the fox's killing intent.'_ He adds silently to himself.

He pauses and he uses chakra to increase his senses. He switches out with a log as a large primate attempts to ambush him. –How did he?- Rachel wonders and he ducks a punch aimed for his head. He twists and a quick kick sends the chimp a few feet from where the chimp had previous been standing. He blinks as something drop from over head, he leaps back and then drops to the ground, rolling as he evades Ax's hooves.

He once more switches out with a log as Ax's tail blade is brought into action. –He can't keep this up! He's got to grow tired of evading us.- Marco says, forgetting to exclude him from the conversation. He rolls his eyes slightly; a slight glint appears in his blue eyes as a slight smile appears on his face. He relaxes slightly, deciding to enjoy this since he knows he can out last the whole lot of them without resorting to his shadow clones.

/ Kit/ 

-Doesn't he ever get tired?- She wonders as she lunges at the human Naruto, Naruto moves quickly to the right at the last minute, she turns slightly so that she lands close to the tree instead of ramming into it. They've currently been doing this for about four hours now and Naruto has only a slight sweat going on while they've lost energy about an hour into this.

-Ug! I can't take this! Stand still!- Rachel bellows and rears onto her back legs and lets loose a large roar. -I think this match goes to him.- Cassie says with amusement lacing her tone. –I agree, he's just has too much staying power.- Ax admits. She glances to where Cassie is watching them, the daughter of the pair of vets had objected to their punishment of locking him in a room for a week, claiming it to be too inhumane a punishment for Naruto, they don't know why Cassie thinks it inhumane since she explains that it's up to Naruto to tell them about it.

"So, you guys tired yet?" Naruto asks, taking what appears to be a relax position. They weren't fooled though; he's still able to switch with inanimate objects in any stance. Rachel growls but begins to de-morph. –Fine, you win.- Rachel snarls. Naruto chuckles and says, "You know, you kind of remind me of Neji or maybe Sasuke when you do that."

She's heard of Sasuke, the older Animorphs talked about the human that was on the side of Howlers and that Naruto had fought while destroying a bunch of locate buildings. "Neji is?" Marco asks. "Hinata's cousin. His considered a genius even if he does come from the branch side of the family." Naruto says.

Cassie speaks up before anyone can ask anymore question. "How about this, instead of having him spend a whole week in solitary confinement, he tells us about his life from the moment he became a genin?" Cassie says and almost everyone blinks at that. –We really don't know too much about him, it seems like a fair exchange.- Ax muses and in the end, they all more or less agree to the replacement punishment. Naruto sighs and soon the blond leads the way back to the base, it still ekes her that Naruto doesn't seem any worst for wear from the battle they had just had. _'Where does he get all of his energy from?'_ She wonders as she follows the whiskered marked blond through the forest.

/ Naruto/ 

They're all seated in the cafeteria, he glances at everyone, all the parents, siblings, even a few Hork-Bajir that were with Toby, Loren and Erek were also among the crowd seated around the large room. The Animorphs were sitting with their parents, though not Blue, Danielle, Kit, and Nath since their parents weren't here.

"You're all here to listen to my life before I arrive here. Some of you know I'm not from this reality and to most of you this might be news. My military rank where I come from is that of genin, and that is a rookie. I graduated from the academe in the spring when I was twelve years old." He says, he pauses as he collects his thoughts before he continues. "I actually failed the official graduation the day before Iruka-sensei passed me. You see, my worst jutsu was creating a simple bunshin, or clone jutsu that they taught at the academe…"

It took him hours to tell them everything; he didn't attempt to hide the fact that he's a demon container to a nine-tailed fox. He went on to tell them of his genin team, of the mission to Wave country and of how he came relate to Haku, of how the country named their bridge after him. He then paused as he came to the chuunin examine, it took him about five minutes before he began the events that lead through the examination, of the true purpose of the written test, of how he got swallowed by a really big snake, he spoke bitterly of the events that lead up to Orochimaru placing a curse seal on Sasuke. He spoke of how the traitor Kabuto had been so damn helpful in helping them get to the tower, of what the two scrolls were and how they summoned Iruka.

He then narrates the preliminary fights, telling them of Sasuke's fight to keep the curse seal from taking him over during his fight, of his fight with Kiba and Akamaru, and especially about Hinata's fight with her cousin, Neji which lead to him promising not to lose to Neji. He got around to the confutation between Gaara and Lee, of how even though Lee was unconscious he still stood up, even though his arm and leg were broken beyond repair.

He noticed how moved many were when he told them that, all of them were riveted to his story. He told them about the month break before the third part began, of how when he asked Kakashi, his jonin instructor pushed his request aside and how he got Ero-sennin to take over his training. He noticed the looks most of the female population had when he told them about the old man's peeping habits. He told them how Ero-sennin pushed him into a steep chasm and how he confronted the Kyuubi to give him chakra to summon the boss toad, Gamabunta.

He reported the incident between Gaara, Shikamaru, and himself in Lee's hospital room. Of how Gai-sensei's appearance makes Gaara leave the room without a fight. He then skips to the tournament.

He informs the group of how Sasuke hadn't appeared at the beginning of the tournament. He spoke of his fight with Neji, of the conversation going on during the fight, and how he won the fight. Then he continues on to how Shino's fight never happened since Kankurou forfeit before the fight even began. He smirks a bit as he tells how he pushed Shikamaru over the side of the balcony so he can have his match against Temari.

Then he spoke of how Sasuke appears about the time he's about to be disqualified. He even tells them of the encounter between Gaara and a pair of ninja that wanted him to forfeit. He spoke of how they races up the stair to find Kakashi so he can stop the fight, he informs them of his teacher's relaxed state on hearing their report.

He pauses slight before he describes the fight between Sasuke and Gaara. He shivers slightly at the very memory of Sasuke using a chidori. He continues on, determine to tell them everything of what happened in that match and about what happened later, when he confronted Gaara in order to save Sakura from being crushed to death by a hand made out of sand.

He then admits that he could see himself in Gaara since they both were containers of demons and they both were hated by their respective villages. He told them of how Gaara used a jutsu to force himself to sleep to allow the demon that dwelled within him to surface, he told of how the sand created a frickin' huge raccoon dog and how he managed to summon Gamabunta again.

Once he finished telling them of the Third's funeral, he spoke of how Ero-sennin took him away from the village in order to find the old man's remaining loyal team mate, Tsunade who looked in her twenties was actually in her fifties. He mentions how Sasuke ended in a coma after confronting his murderous elder brother, of how Gai-sensei took Sasuke back to the village. He talked about the three steps of mastering the Rasengan and how he made a bet with Tsunade that if he mastered the final step in a week that she would not only return to Hidden Leaf, but give him the necklace that belonged to the Firth Hokage.

He even brought out the necklace from under his shirt for them to see it, as he proudly spoke of the battle between them and their two enemies, Orochimaru and Kabuto. He admitted that he almost died from a critical injury that Kabuto inflicted on him. He then told them of what Shizune told him what happened when Tsunade finished saving his life.

He notices the startled looks when he tells them about Tsunade summoning the slug boss to help Gamabunta battle Manda, the snake boss. He tells them about what happened the next day, of how Tsunade put the necklace around his neck and kissed him on the forehead.

He got around to telling them about their mission to Snow country. He mentions about the race where they encountered Ibiki's younger brother and how they had to take a ship back to Hidden Leaf because of Sasuke's injuries. He takes a few minutes before he started on the battle on the hospital's roof. How easily Sasuke decided to use chidori in that battle, so he can see which was stronger.

He spoke how Kakashi interrupted their fight, sending them flying into water towers. He bitterly mentioned how he got scowled by Kakashi while Sasuke left. He then tells them what Sasuke did between the time he last saw the Teme and the next time they met, of how Sasuke betrayed Hidden Leaf to get revenge on his elder brother.

He spoke of the fights that Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and his canine partner Akamaru had as he added Lee to their number when the jumper clad genin appeared to take on the guy with a bone manipulation jutsu so he can pursue Sasuke who was getting away. It took him about ten minutes before he found his voice to tell them of the battle between them at Valley of the End. He got emotional as he repeats Sasuke's and his words during the fight.

He told them of how Sasuke was willing to kill him to get the final version of the Sharingan. He told them bitterly of how many times the Kyuubi saved him during the battle by healing his injures. He even mentions that it's the first time he summons a tail of power from the great beast. And how Sasuke was able to activate level two of his cursed seal, of what Sasuke looked like when he had.

He pauses after he finishes what happened at Valley of the End, how he woke at the hospital. He wipes the tears from his face with the back of his sleeve, trying to regain control over his emotions. He can tell that there wasn't a dry eye in the audience, even the Chee's holographic faces were crying.

It's not long before he's done telling them of how he spent time with the other teams, doing missions with them and just hanging out with them. He then tells them of how Ero-sennin took him away from the village so that the old man can train him while the old man could check up on his spy network. He also mentioned what he had been doing before he found himself in this world that's so totally different then what he's use to.

Silence hangs between them once he's done telling them about his life before he arrived. He blinks as he notices a few empty boxes of Puffs plus on the tables, of the trash cans that were spread out around the room. He swallows nervously, not sure what's going to happen now.

-You lived through all of that?- Tobias asks, he detects a hint of awe and respect in Tobias's tone. "I didn't see any reason to lie; you guys do deserve to know who I am and where I come from." He says honestly. "I think we should head off to bed, it's a bit pass midnight and we can all use a good night sleep after hearing such a long tale." Loren says.

Soon they're heading off to bed; he glances over to where Toby is and watches as she leads the small group of Hork-Bajir out of the room. He sighs and gets off the table he's been sitting on, he find that he's stiff but he manages to walk out of the room under his own power. He notes the distant look on Erek's face, he wonders if the two Chee broadcast the whole tale over their collective network. He shakes his head, too tired at the moment to think beyond his need to sleep.

XD

He yawns as he wakes, he glances about the room, he realises that he's not in his usual bedroom. It takes him a few minutes before he remembers where he is and why he's sleeping at the base. He sighs and sits up, he notices that Ax is also resting in the same room as he is.

He yawns and stretches his arms, he watches as Ax goes from sleeping to full alert; he puts it down to the fact that Ax's ancestors were prey beasts. It takes Ax about two minutes before Ax fully wakes; he's sitting at the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over the side.

They study each other for a few moments before he gets off the bed and heads to the door, he heads to the cafeteria in hopes of getting something to eat. His stomach complains about being empty, he remembers how they missed supper since they were busy listening to his tale. His nose registers the smell of bacon; his mouth begins to water and his stomach growls loudly, protesting that nothing has yet to be coming down his throat.

He encounters others heading towards the cafeteria for breakfast. He nods to Rachel's younger siblings and holds the door open for them, they look thankful as they enter into the mess hall. He notices Loren and Cassie's mom serving food. He sits down and soon enough, a plate filled with two pancakes and a few stripes of bacon.

He sighs once he's done with eating what's on the plate; it took the edge off his hunger. He glances around, noticing that Tom's sitting with Marco and his dad. Rachel's siblings were sitting not that far from them and a human Tobias enters into the room. Tobias scans around and on spotting him, the dirty blond teen walks towards his spot.

"Hey." Tobias says and he returns the greeting. Soon enough, Cassie's mom appears with a plate of pancakes and stripes of bacon. Tobias thanks her and digs in. He notices a juice pitcher with come glasses; he gets up and pours Tobias and himself a glass each. On returning, he puts a glass by Tobias and drinks from his glass. He notices that it's peach drink, he shrugs it off, though he makes a note to buy more drink mixes so they have a wider selection.

"Naruto, do you mind if I ask you to do something?" Tobias asks. He perks up and looks at Tobias with questioning eyes. "Do you know if it's possible to extend morphing time?" Tobias asks. He blinks and replies, "I've never had to worry about the limit since in a way, since it's kind of like another form of chakra control. I didn't want to make you guys feel inadequate by that fact." Tobias looks relieved and interreges about that. "I think you guys can learn chakra control since you guys do use chakra when you morph. It's just a matter of concentration and a lot of practice." He says thoughtfully. "But then, this would be so much easier if we had Hinata or Neji with us so they can help see what we're doing when we morph." He adds. "But you're willing to teach us then?" Tobias asks and he nods. "Might as well, I could use the practice for when I get my own genin team." He muses and Tobias just looks relieved that he's willing to teach them.

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

He watches as Cassie makes it about two feet before falling back, though she does slash a mark on the bark to mark her place on the trunk. So far, Cassie seems to know how to this form of tree climbing faster then the other Animorphs. The others have gotten about a foot up the trunks of their respective trees; Ax and Tobias have de-morphed since it's been close to two hours since they've started.

He'll admit, they were doing better then when he started but then, they didn't have as much chakra as he does, or for that matter, then average ninja. He blinks as he watches Marco run up for a total of three feet before Marco falls down, he studies Marco closely and chuckles as he sees what Marco's done. "How did you do that?" Rachel asks, the others turn to Marco and the teen just grins.

"He morphed slightly, not enough to be seen, but enough to give him a slight boost in energy." He explains, Marco looks slightly surprise that he noticed it. Thoughtful looks appear on the others faces and it's not long before the others follow Marco's example.

They progress faster after that, slowly they began to reverse the changes to see what effects different levels have. In the end, it seems that it works better if they're in-between morphs then in a full morph or totally human, but he figures that the ground work was laid and he called them in for lunch. Tobias and Ax head off to eat in their true bodies, leaving them to walk back to the base; he can tell that the others were giddy over what they've been doing for three hours straight.

"So once we get this down, we can try water walking?" Rachel asks and he glances at them; he presses his lips together as he thinks about it. "Like I said at the beginning, it's highly unusual to begin at this age, but I'll be watching you guys carefully. If you guys hadn't had this ability to morph, I'd say you'd never get that far since you need a steady amount of chakra to keep yourself on the water's surface. Morphing is the wild card in this and hopefully, we'll find that answer together." He admits honestly. They seem satisfied with that answer.

He feels something rumble in his gut and he sighs. –Ok, what's your two cents?- He asks the fox demon as he lowers his mental defences between him and the demon. –I want you to ask that blue deer to explain morphing.- The fox says and he blinks in surprise. –Why?- He asks and the Kyuubi answers, -If I know more about it, I can tell you if all this chakra training will pay off.- He sighs and replies, -I'll think about it.- He then resets his defensives.

'_Ok, what's he up to?'_ He wonders as he enters into the mess hall. He asks some serious thinking to do.

XD

He sighs, his brain hurt but he had listened throughout Ax's explanation, something that seemed to have surprised Ax, he felt that Ax was better of not knowing the truth to why he asked about Morphing technology, he only hopes that the fox got what he needed and will fulfill his end of the deal by telling him if he's not giving them false hope about them begin able to walk on water. –I hope you're satisfied with that lecture.- He says to the fox, he's currently sitting outside, enjoying the fresh air and relative peace and quiet.

-I am and I'll have an answer for you by tonight.- The fox replies before the fox withdraws from the back of his mind. He resets his defences; its times like these that make him wonder just how smart the fox was. _'Or is he smart because he's trapped in an intelligent being that's self-aware?'_

He wonders but discards that idea; he just decides that the fox is still trying to understand this morphing ability to see if it'll help him escape. True he had heard about the crocodile that Rachel 'burped' up and it makes him wonder if the Kyuubi wouldn't try something similar since he wouldn't put it pass the fox to tailor his coyote morph into something mimicking the fox's true body.

XD

He's relaxing in his living room; he's come back to change out fits as well as to get some groceries for the base. The bags were currently in his kitchen and he's going to be heading out in about an hour before he's going to seal them inside of a scroll so that they're easier to carry back to the base. He's channel surfing, trying to take his mind off of waiting for the fox's answer.

He's lying on the couch; he places the remote on the floor as he has it on a cartoon station. He begins to doze off, until his body becomes numb. He becomes alert but he finds that he's unable to coordinate his body. He feels a large amount of the fox's chakra begin to pool around his chest area.

Within about five minutes, the chakra exits out of his body and feeling returns to his body. He pulls off his shirt as best as he can and finds what appears to be some kind of baby animal. He slowly moves his upper body up so he can fully take his shirt without waking whatever was on his chest. Once he's done, he studies the little beast that's snoozing on top of him.

He shouts, -What the hell! What did you do?- The Kyuubi replies, -If I'm going to die with you, I might as well have an heir. Now shut the hell up, brat! I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. You better keep my kid safe…- He feels the fox retreat from his mind and he groans as he wonders what to do with the beast that's on him.

He takes time to examine the little beast that the Kyuubi created to be his heir. He's surprise to find quite a bit of feline characteristics in the little creature, he notices how bushy the long tail is. The base of the fluffy coat was a dark grey with what appears to be golden rosette spots; he studies the face and notices the black lines on the cheeks. _'He combined puma DNA with the coyote's DNA. I wonder what other kinds of DNA the fox added.'_ He wonders to himself.

The little beast attempts to curl up but almost falls off of his chest. The cub makes a startled noise as he catches the beast. He blinks as he finds himself looking into deep sapphire colour eyes that started from being startle to full alert. He keeps a firm grip on the cub as it growls and spats at him; he just sighs and puts the cub onto the couch. He watches as the cub begins to look around, though the little beast keeps glancing at him every now and then.

He sighs as the beast begins to shiver and despite the cub's protests, he wraps his shirt around the cub's body and holds the beast to his chest. He heads off to get the phone. He's going to contact the Chee to find out what they know about taking care of a little cub. The beast soon cuddles into his warm chest, getting over its discomfort over the fact that it's in his arms.

Soon enough the door bell rings, the cub looks startled at the sudden noise and he strokes the cub's back in an attempt to calm it down. He raises and eyebrow when he finds Cassie at the door. "Ah, it's so cute." Cassie says on seeing the cub. "I guess if you like some kind of feline canine cross." He says as he moves to allow Cassie into the apartment.

Cassie looks alert and once the door's closed he explains how the cub came into his care. "Do you think you can still morph into either?" Cassie asks once he's done explaining. "I think so, I doubt he'd want me to lose either morphs." He answers and Cassie nods. "Have you checked the gender?" Cassie asks and he glances down at the cub, it looks up at him with its right ear flickering to behind it. "Not really." He says finally.

Cassie holds out her hands to take the little beast and he hands over the very reluctant beast that's about a foot big. Cassie murmurs soft sounds as Cassie checks the butt of the cub. "It's a male." Cassie says and soon hands the cub back to him as the beast attempts to snarl at Cassie. "He didn't like me at first either." He admits and Cassie nods.

"You do have a bottle, right?" Cassie asks him, he stares blankly at her and she sighs. "There's money in the box by the book case." He tells her and soon enough, Cassie gone to get a bottle, leaving him alone with the Kyuubi's heir.

"So, what are we going to call you?" He says out loud as he looks down at the cub. The cub just yawns before the cub cocks his head to the side as it studies him with his blue eyes. He just sighs and can't help but wonder what kind of problems will come about with the young cub being at the center of it.

XD

He watches as Tobias keeps practicing even though the others had taken off two hours earlier. Little Soul, currently the cub's name since he couldn't come up with anything better, was wake and watching the feathered form racing up the trunk of a large tree. It's been about a whole month since Soul was 'born' and the cub's grown a few inches but not as much as baby animals usual do which might be hinting at the Kyuubi wanting his heir to grow at the rate of a human child instead of the fast pace of most beasts.

Soul takes a few shaky steps towards Tobias before the cub shivers and curls up on the ground. So far, Soul prefers his company over everyone else's company. It kind of means he's the one that's feeding Soul, cleaning up after him, and making sure the cub uses the littler boxes that were located throughout the base and his apartment.

He glances as Tobias makes a sharp sound in annoyance. He sighs and says, "You should rest, Tobias. Getting frustrated isn't going to help." Tobias gives him a sharp look and he returns it with a blank look. Tobias sighs and begins to morph back into a red-tailed hawk. "Did you want to check up on your mother?" He asks softly, they had been able to get to Tobias's mother before the Yeerks had, oddly enough, her eye sight returned after morphing into a red-tailed hawk, though her memory hadn't returned. Champ, Loren the human's Seeing Eye dog, was living with them at the base.

-No, not really.- Tobias says. He sighs and gets up; he picks up little Soul and the little guy protests slightly but seems to enjoy the extra warmth. "Is this about Taylor?" He asks as he brings up the whole incident happened four days after Soul was 'born.' The controller named Taylor tormented Tobias once the morphing ray proved to be 'ineffective.'

-Not about that, it's just that… what happened with Toby's ancestress makes me wonder about a few things is all.- The teen turned hawk says, he looks thoughtful about that since the group had returned three days ago from their visit to the Hork-Bajir home world. Oddly enough, Toby's ancestors' mind ended up going to Cassie.

The odd bird like alien had then taken DNA samples from Hork-Bajir population, though not of Toby or of the younger children like Naru, Toby's younger brother who's named after him. It had taken about two days to get all of the samples since the population was spread out in three valleys. They had headed off two weeks ago, they each had taken a Hork-Bajir morph, but he hadn't gone since he's busy taking care of Soul and doing other things, like helping Tobias's mother Loren adjust to her new surroundings, having a few private goes on the Yeerk pool with his shadow clones helping out, and finally, helping Tom and Rachel's sisters through the morphing process since he figures they'll need the ability to defend themselves when the time comes.

So far, Tom and the other two have three morphs each; the only one they share was a crow morph. Tom picked up a rattle snake morph from around the base and a tiger morph from their visit to the zoo. Jordan, Rachel's younger sister by two years, acquired a rhino and a dolphin. Sara, Rachel's last sibling, acquired a gorilla and an African hunting dog. He also ended up acquiring one since two of the dogs had investigated them and he didn't want the other to freak out when its partner became tranquil.

"Reminded you of what you're father did?" He asks and Tobias replies, -Kind of. It just makes me wish to be…- He glances at the teen turned hawk, wondering what's on Tobias's mind. "I'm guessing Rachel's in the equation, right?" He muses out loud, he's fifteen years old and in six month time, he's going to be sixteen. _'Old enough to learn how to drive.'_ He muses before pushing those kinds of thoughts out of his head.

-Kind of.- Was all Tobias would say before the teen turned hawk took to the sky. "Not really unexpected, though you'd think that Jake and Cassie would be just as honest as Tobias and Rachel." He muses to Soul, the cub just snuggles to his neck and he puts a hand on Soul's back to keep the cub from falling forward.

He finds Rachel at the entrance, looking about. On seeing him, she straightens up. "Have you seen Tobias?" Rachel asks. "He took off after I talked him into taking a break." He answers. Rachel looks off into the night sky, an unreadable expression on her face.

He sighs and heads off to the kitchen to get Soul some milk. Once he gets the bottle, Soul makes a slight grumbling sound on seeing the bottle. He heads out of the kitchen, he nods to Sara and she comes to coo over Soul as he drinks his milk.

He blinks as he notices a humanoid old man in the cafeteria. The being looks slightly startled on seeing Soul before the look vanishes. "Ellimist." He says when he finally thought of the being's name. "Who?" Sara asks and he nods towards the old looking being that can take any shape he wants. "How did he get in here?" Sara asks, startled on seeing the being for the first time. "He's a 'higher' being, he can stop time if he so choices." He informs Sara.

It's not long before the rest of the Animorphs appear, semi-ling out of nowhere, which startles Sara which startles Soul. –Ellimist!- Ax says in a cold, hard tone. He takes time to notice who else has appeared among the crowd. He spots the two Chee, Erek and Loren, Toby, and the rest of the population of the base, not including Champ the dog.

"I'm sorry for this interruption, but it seems that Naruto's home needs him for about a month." The Ellimist begins. He perks, interested into why he's needed and about the proposition of going home, even if for a visit.

The Ellimist gives them about two hours to decide, he's already making mental list of what he wants to take with him, other then the obvious items. From the looks of things, Toby's willing to come with him, which he doesn't mind.

XD

He has a sleeping Soul in a cloth slash, holding the cub close to his chest as a knapsack containing storage scrolls and cloths he didn't bother to put into scrolls. He glances to Ax, who's on his right and then over to Toby, who's walking to his left. Behind them all, Marco walks with Danielle, telling the younger teen a funny story.

To be truthful, he doesn't know why Marco volunteered to come along, but it seems that Jake wanted at least two non-aliens traveling with him and Marco mentioned a desirer to see an actual ninja village. Danielle had lost a game of rock, paper, and scissors with Blue, Kit, and Nath. He doesn't mind, though he wonders where they're going to be staying for the month they're visiting.

He notices the gates that lead into Hidden Leaf; he feels a mix of emotions on seeing it, the primary feeling is nervousness and home sickness. He snorts in amusement as he notices the looks on the guards' faces on seeing Ax and Toby. "Long time no see!" He says as they stop before the gate.

The two guarding the gate look at him, clearly forgetting that he's even there. "Naruto?" The one on the left says, clearly unnerved by the looks of Toby and Ax. "Hidden Leaf's number one surprising ninja is back. Also, the guy in blue is Aximili, or Ax for short and this is Toby." He says and then motions for Marco and Danielle to come forward. "He's Marco and that's Danielle. So, can we see the Fifth?" He asks the two.

The two exchange looks and in the end, they motioned them through. He figures that they just didn't want to deal with this. He leads the group towards the tower in hopes of talking with old lady Tsunade. He notices the crowd that's watching them, he ignores the looks, his years of being on the receiving end such attention helps him ignore them, though he hopes none of the others were getting nervous.

-This is very different then what I've seen back home.- Ax says privately. He nods and it's not long before they're at the tower, he notices that some of ANBU gathered at the base of the tower. He can tell that Ax and Toby were getting tense by their presence. Well, that's until Tsunade comes storming out of the tower, he watches as an ANBU is sent flying over head as Tsunade shouts, "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"Hey old lady! Long time no see!" He shouts as Tsunade comes into view, the ANBU vanish, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her temper. "Miss me?" He asks, his trade mark grin plastered on his face. He can tell that the others were impressed and slightly nervous. "Brat." Tsunade says with a soft smile on her face. It's then did he notice how short the Fifth looks. It then dawns on that she hadn't gotten shorter, it was that he's gotten taller.

Once Tsunade is standing before him, instead of punching him for calling her old lady, she pulls him in for a hug. "Good to see you, brat." The Fifth says softly and just at that moment, Soul complains on him being woken up. He unrolls the cloth slightly, shown Soul's face to the Fifth. "Meet the Kyuubi's heir." He says, he notices the startled look on the old woman's face on hearing that.

To be continued …


	11. Chapter 11

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

He wakes as Soul begins to demand some food. He sighs and picks up the cub as he sits up. He yawns and Soul growls, he smiles slightly and stands up on the futon that's his bed. Tsunade had decided that since it was late, they'd be staying at her mansion for the night and that in the morning, they'll find a better place to live for the reminder of month that they're here.

He walks to the mini fridge he brought with him and takes out one of the cold bottles. He heads off to find the kitchen to warm up the milk; Soul seems content to be moving and seems to be studying his surroundings with interest. He notices that Toby's up and moving around, the exchange greetings as he continues on his way, knowing that Soul would complain if he lingers to talk with the Seer of the Hork-Bajir.

He locates the kitchen; he notices that nobody's starting breakfast. He looks thoughtful about that as he locates a pot and fills it up with some water before putting the bottle in it. He turns on the oven and places the pot on a burner. He glances down at Soul as the cub stares intently at the bottle. He presses his lips together as he considers putting the cub on the counter so he can begin breakfast.

"Oh, Naruto, I didn't expect to see you here." He turns and smiles at Tsunade's assistant and student, Shizune. "Just warming up some milk for Soul, would you want to try holding him?" He asks as he notices the looks Shizune is giving the cub. "Would you mind?" Shizune asks and he shrugs as he replies, "It's not up to me, he just happens to prefers that I'm the one holding him, but I've handed him off to others when he's fast asleep. It's about time he gets held when he's awake. Don't worry, he hasn't bitten anyone, he's more growl then bite."

He hands a slightly startled Soul to the older ninja. Soul protests but doesn't try and bite the young woman. When he hands Shizune the warm bottle, Soul glances between Shizune and then back at him, Soul does this a few times before Soul allows Shizune to bottle feed him. "How smart is he?" Shizune asks and he shrugs. "I wouldn't be surprise if he's as intelligent as Toby, after all, the Kyuubi did have access to human DNA, my DNA." He muses.

"So it's true what Hinata said? You can transform without using a henge?" Shizune asks and he nods. "What to see?" He asks in amusement. He notices Shizune haste but then nods. "Just to be too freaked out with what beast I'm turning into." He warns and within a minute, he's in his coyote morph.

He notices the many scents that litter the kitchen. He flickers his ear to the door and turns to see Ax in his human form entering into the kitchen. –Shizune, you remember Ax. Ax, this is Shizune, she's Tsunade's assistant.- He says, including Shizune into what he's saying. Shizune looks slightly startled about hearing his voice insider of her head and Ax does walk over to greet Shizune.

"Greetings, may I inquire, in-qu-i-or, where it's, ss-A-fff, safe to run?" Ax says. He notices how Ax is playing with the sounds. –Forgive him, his race lacks mouths and there for, speech. -He informs Shizune privately. Shizune nods and then realises that he was talking with her privately and that Ax was still waiting for her to answer.

Soon enough, Ax leaves the mansion house in order to feed. He's once more in his birth body. "He's a grazer; he absorbs nutrients through his hooves." He explains. Shizune seems amazed to hear that and he adds, "You wouldn't know it from the way he stuffs his face with food when he's human, though."

"You really did come back with interesting friend, Naruto-kun." The woman says and he shrugs. "So true, but it's just the type I keep attracting." He replies lightly to Shizune and she chuckles lightly at that. He notices that Soul's done with his bottle and watches as Soul looks satisfied with his meal.

"He's done." He says and Shizune looks startled, she looks down at Soul before asking, "Does he sleep afterwards?" He shakes his head and replies, "He'll stay awake for another thirty minutes and then he'll nap. After he wakes, he'll need to use a litter box, and then he'll need another bottle." Shizune just smiles at him as it seems that she's clearly amused about how he knows such things.

XD

He keeps his face unmoved when he heard about him being placed onto team 7 again. He didn't object to being partnered with Sakura again, but he has mixed feeling about having Kakashi as his 'sensei' again. Sure, he was kind of hurt to learn that he's the only one out of the rookie nine to be a genin, but he feels bile in the back of his throat at the very thought of being under the Copy Ninja once more.

In his opinion Kakashi was one of those teachers that practice favourism, it really showed during chuunin examine, for he didn't see why Sasuke needed Kakashi's full attention when Sasuke's family most likely have tons of scrolls detailing different types of jutsus that they've picked up since their clan have been founded. _'Or nobody ever considered that they did that.'_ He thinks to himself, glad that he came here without any of the others, they'll be protesting on his behalf about him being placed with Kakashi once more.

'_Knowing my luck, he'll focus on Sakura over me.'_ He thinks bitterly. "Where's Ero-sennin? Or is he still out and about with his spy network?" He asks, slightly hoping to meet up with the pervert. "He was searching for you until Hinata brought news of your where about not being in this reality. He's been busy keeping take of Akatsuki after that." Tsunade says, he curses mentally, he had hoped to get the old man's help perfecting the jutsus he's learnt from the scrolls he has in his procession.

He tries to milk as much information out of Tsunade during this session before meeting up with his old and new team mates, well, at least for the remainder of the time he's here. "What are the Akatsuki up to? I mean, other then gathering demon carriers?" He asks and before Tsunade answers, the door opens and Sakura enters, at the moment, he wants to throttle the pink haired teen for cutting his time short with the old lady.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sakura says, clearly stunned by how much he's grown. He hadn't really noticed the difference since in the Animorphs' reality, they were very well feed and therefore never lacked the correct nurturance that stunt people's growth.

He had actually noticed the change about three days after he first started morphing, his childhood malnutrition had been corrected and his body began growing to make up for it. By the end of that first month, he had grown thirteen center meters. He's current height is a few inches shy of six feet. He's at the point where his frame is now filling out, to make him look less scrawny looking.

"Hey Sakura." He says, keeping his annoyance out of his voice. "You look…" Sakura trails off, a slight blush appearing on her face and he answers, "Good?" Sakura nods and he shrugs.

"Morph did wonders for my health." He says, Tsunade had examined him to see the effects of how morphing had on his body, especially on the Fourth's seal. It seems that the seal looks as good as it has ever been, despite the fact that he had burped Soul out of his body. Tsunade had also commented on his much improved chakra control when he demonstrated some of his morphs, they were his goshawk, puma, and uritso morphs. It seems he's been practicing chakra control when he controls the changes that occur when he's morphing into his collection of beasts.

He looks over to old lady Tsunade and asks, "So, where's Kakashi?" Tsunade points out the window and he heads to look out of the window, Sakura following in his wake. He glances questioningly at the young looking old lady and she nods her head slightly, he then opens the window and steps out onto the red tiles that make up this portion of the roof. He shakes his head as he finds Kakashi sitting on the roof, reading one of Ero-sennin books.

"You really need to get new reading material." He says to his cell leader. "Yo." Kakashi says, clearly disregarding his advice. Sakura then proceeds to lecture their teacher about his choice of reading material. While the pink haired teen was doing that, he's checking out Kakashi with his chakra sense he's come to rely on to locate people's chakra. He frowns as he notices the odd way the Sharingan eye interacts with Kakashi's chakra.

He sighs and once Sakura pauses, he asks, "So are we doing this today or tomorrow?" Kakashi and Sakura blink at him, Sakura confused while Kakashi studies him for a few seconds before replying, "Tomorrow, the same place as the first one." He shrugs and begins to walk to the edge. "Ok, see you both then." He leaps off the roof, within seconds; he's in his goshawk morph. He lets out a screech as he says, -Bye, Sakura. See you, Kakashi.-

He ignores Sakura's shouts of how he almost gave her a heart attack. He's satisfied in his display of his morphing skills. Now he just has to remember where they're now living as he soars over the village, he notices some crows hanging about the market place, he heads higher up into the air, not wanting to be mobbed by a flock of crows.

It takes him about an hour to finally locate the slightly run down mansion that they're staying at. He lands by the porch and de-morphs; he then enters into the mansion house. He blinks as he hears something coming from down the hall. "Is that the Lion King?" He wonders, he had packed a TV, DVD player, and other electronic things that you couldn't find in this reality, or you'd find less advance versions around.

It's not long before he finds most of the gang lounging around on the few couches and chairs, some of them he had packed inside of some scrolls, watching the large screen TV that's playing Disney's the Lion King. It's at the part where Simba is being chased out of the pride lands by the three hyenas that work for his uncle scar.

He glances at Danielle; he left Soul in her care so that he can see what Tsunade wanted. He surveys the members that were lounging about in front of the TV. He notices Ax and Marco were lounging around Danielle. For the members of the rookie nine, he spies Shikamaru sitting with Temari, Ino sitting with Hinata and TenTen, Lee sitting with Choji, Kiba, and Shino, and then Neji sitting on his own on one of the lazy boy chairs he had packed.

He shrugs and settles on the other lazy boy chair. He doesn't mind the choice of movie, though he wonders what they're going to do once the movie's done. He's not worried about Toby, guessing that the Hork-Bajir Seer was busy reading through the scrolls in what appears to be a library.

XD

"I can't believe you many movies you have, Naruto!" Ino says as she goes through the selection he brought with him. "If you think this is a lot, then you should see what he left behind." Marco says, he finds it slightly amusing that Marco's flirting with Ino. "You mean he owns more then this?" Tenten asks, clearly startled that he could own more then the selection he brought with him.

"I think the last time I counted; the number was well over a hundred and thirty." Ax muses, he's in his human morph since they had ordered take out. Ax had paused from eating to answer Tenten's question. "And he only brought twenty-three?" Ino asks and gives him a slight glare, he shrugs. "I didn't want to take the whole collection when we're only staying for about a month." He answers.

"And we wouldn't have time to watch all of them either, since we do have missions to do." Shino says, he's actually surprise to hear Shino say something, since it's kind of rare. "Ok, so which one should we watch next? I also don't know how to read these either…" Ino asks. Marco then reads the titles and the descriptions on the back of the DVDs.

Soon, they're once more around the TV, the ninja's voted on watching Jurassic Park. He can't wait to see the ninja's reactions to the dinosaurs. Toby also joins them in watching the movie. They also turned off the lights, as Choji and Ax finished off what remains of the take out. Marco makes sure the surround sound is on so they get the full effect of the movie. He sits back and enjoys just hanging out with his old 'crew.'

XD

He prowls around the area in his African hunting dog morph, he didn't do his coyote since people might mistake the golden canine as a large fox and he didn't feel up to dealing with the furious mind of the puma and he highly doubts anyone will enjoy having a large brown bear move about the forest, especially since the only kind of bear they're familiar with were the black and white panda bears that were totally grazers.

It's not long before Sakura appears with Tsunade and Shizune. He de-morphed and steps out of the forest, he nods to the three. Within ten minutes, Kakashi appears and this is something which surprised Sakura and himself since they're use to waiting for three hours for the grown man to arrive at the meeting site.

"You're not late." Sakura says in awe, he nods in agreement with Sakura's statement. Kakashi coughs slightly and he just puts his arms behind his head. While he's fought controls, it's been a while since he's fought against a ninja. _'Against Sasuke to boot.'_ He muses silently.

It's not long before Kakashi announces what kind of test they're going to have, it's similar what they had when they first started out as a team, only the time limit is until dawn tomorrow and that they're going all out. He starts off with the fire dragon jutsu that he used on the uritsos.

"Is it suppose to have black skin?" Sakura asks as they watch the black coloured dragon chases after Kakashi. "No it shouldn't." He admits as water jutsus that Kakashi's trying doesn't work on the fire dragon. He sighs, not sure if he could stop the dragon before it burnt Kakashi into a crisp chunk of burnt flesh.

"Can you stop it?" Sakura asks as Kakashi begins to do earth jutsus in hopes of putting it out. "I doubt it; it's just doing what it's suppose to do." He admits. After about an hour, the black skinned fire dragon vanishes, leaving Kakashi worn out from being chased around by the fire dragon.

Sakura and him just kind of stood around, watching as the fire dragon wears Kakashi down. He's still trying to figure out what went wrong with the jutsu, he's unsure what Sakura was thinking about though. "Where did you learn that jutsu?" Kakashi asks as the grown man catches his breath.

"A library scroll." He replies, not seeing any harm in telling Kakashi where he learnt the jutsu. "You learnt that from a library scroll?" Sakura asks and he shrugs. "I did it in the sewers against a pack of uritsos that were attacking Hinata, Jake, and myself. The black skin is new though." He muses out loud.

"So this is the second time you've used it?" Tsunade asks, speaking up for the first time. "Yea, it actually is. I've learnt others but never got around to performing them." He answers. "How many?" Kakashi asks and he thinks about it and answers, "I had a total of thirteen scrolls when I first arrived in their reality. I then received a bundle of twenty scrolls from the Ellimist, five of those scrolls had ten scrolls stored within them. That would make it about seventy-eight jutsus I now know, but I've had quite a bit of practice with sealing, so about seventy-five jutsu I haven't practice regularly."

He suddenly becomes aware of the fact that everyone's staring at him. "What?" He asks. "You learnt that many jutsus just from reading a bunch of scrolls? In less then two years?" Kakashi asks, clearly stressing the last part. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and replies, "And I made Sasuke keel over in exhaustion to boot." He swears that Kakashi was on the verge of keeling over from a heart attack.

"Didn't he use this curse seal? Or a chidori?" Sakura asks. "We couldn't use those two attacks against each other and Sasuke couldn't activate his curse seal, either. It seems that there was a side bet going on concerning on my willingness to use … my other chakra instead of who'd win the fight." He replies. "The Ellimist won." He adds.

"You had him and you just let him go?" Sakura asks and he gives her a blank look. "The Crayak and the Ellimist put everyone back to where they were previously, though I doubt that Sasuke remembers the incident, Crayak doesn't seem the kind of being to have his failure be remembered if he can help it." Recalling what the being did to his own pawns to prevent contamination of the collective mind of the Howlers.

"Are we still doing this or what?" He asks, trying figure if the test was still on. A dense silence answered his question. _'At times like these, I wish I just kept my mouth shut.'_ He thinks to himself.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

He soars above the team as they head to where the two members of Akatsuki were taking Gaara. He glances over to the osprey that's flying about twenty feet away from him. –See anything Marco?- He asks and Marco replies, -Nothing yet.-

He descends to report to Kakashi about their findings, or lack of findings. –Nothing yet.- He informs those traveling by the river. Kakashi nods while Sakura looks disappointed. He glances at Danielle, she's flying about in her crow morph so that she can keep up with the traveling ninja.

He left Soul in Hinata and Shizune's care since he couldn't take care of Soul while on this mission. –How are you doing?- He asks Danielle privately. –Alright, I had de-morphed an hour back so I'm good.- Danielle replies. –Anything you want to report?- He asks her as he stays within range of her thought speak. –No much, though I have to admit, the old woman is doing pretty good despite her age.- Danielle tells him, he chuckles and ascends higher into the air.

He leaves it to the goshawk to pilot the body for a while as he considers what's going on with Gaara. _'Hopefully, we'll find you before they do what they came here to do.'_ He thinks quietly to himself as he continues to soar above the heads of his cell leader and his team mate.

XD

He looks at Gaara's limp, but alive, body. He sighs as he glances at Kakashi's limp body; he resents the fact that Kakashi hadn't allowed him to fight the guy with mouths in his hand. He sighs as he considers the old saying, what's done is done and there isn't anything you can do but live with it.

Currently, Marco in his racehorse morph hitched to a make shift cart and is currently pulling said cart. Danielle's walking with Tenten while he's perched on the side of the cart in his goshawk morph while Lee's with Sakura and Neji with Gai on taken point.

-I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into this.- Marco complains. –Well, neither Danielle nor myself acquired a horse. I'm sure Lee's willing to take over and sing his praises of 'youthful' spirit as he does so.- He mentions to Marco and quickly Marco says, -Ok, that's not even funny, Naruto. Not one bit.- -Then stop complaining and if it helps, I'll see if I can't acquire a horse when we reach civilization.- He says and Marco just sighs, if he could, he would smile.

XD

He's actually pulled off the trick that Ax had when the Andalite created his human morph, only he did it with to create a horse. He acquired eight horses; all male even though most of them were gelded, two were what would be considered warm blooded horses with the rest being hot blooded. He remembers bits and pieces of what Ax had told him about creating such a morph as he begins to forge a unique stallion that's a breed all its own.

Three of the eight horses were like the Arabian type breed from the Animorphs' reality breed; two were of the Akhal-Teke type breed; one of the Barb type breed; and the two warm blooded horses being of the Lipizzan type breed. His horse morph's colouring is that of honey gold with white spots around his rear end. His morph stands at sixteen hands and was between the age of five and seven. The morph has the Akhal-Teke type's almond shaped eyes; with the tail being like that of the Arabian type, with muscular hindquarters, and blue eyes. The mane and tail were silvery white in colour, making him look like a palomino if not for the white spots on his rump like the native breed Appaloosa.

So he's kind of pissed off when the man that's watching him move about the fenced area calls to a stable hand and smears, "Do you usually let poor quality animals breed?" He pauses and turns to look at the man. The stallion in him reacts to his anger. His ears flatten against his skull and he begins to take stiff steps towards the man, he plans on teaching that man a learn he wouldn't forget, mostly with his teeth and sharp hooves.

"I think you may want to apologize, sir." The stable hand says, the young teen had been among the group that watched him morph into his horse morph. So the stable hand knew he's actually a ninja pretending to be a horse since of course, nobody can actually transform into other creatures without using a henge.

"Why? Is it your's?" The man asks cruelly. –No, but I am a ninja.- He says before he kicks the man in the face with his rear hooves. He turns to face the man and then de-morphs before the man's eyes. The man gulps as the man holds his nose, the man backs away, clearly not wanting to remain anywhere near him. He watches the man finally stand and hurry off.

"Baka." He murmurs as he climbs over the fence. The stable hand is just looking at him, clearly awed by him kicking that man in the head. "He's not a regular, is he?" He asks, suddenly wondering if that man could cause the stable trouble. "No sir." The young man says and he looks relieved.

"Ok, do you know where that girl is? The girl that doesn't have a headband?" He asks as he begins to wonder where Danielle was. "She wanted to take a look at our prized mares. I believe she petted all nine of them before she asked where a free paddock was." The stable hand asks and he sighs, he should have known. "Could you point me in that direction?" He asks and the young man does so.

He finds a lively mare in said paddock, prancing around, clearly enjoying the sensation of moving about. "Danielle." He says, shaking his head. –Well, how could I resist?- Danielle says and he chuckles at that. "If memory serves me, they only had the Akhal-Teke and Barb type breed mares. Though I'm surprise you got a painted coat with only those two types." He says to the bay and grey mare that seems to shimmer as the fifteen hands high mare moves about. Much like him, Danielle kept the almond shaped eyes of the Akhal-Teke type, though for body structure, the head and upper part of the body seems to be Akhal-Teke with the end part being that of a Barb type, though the exception if the tail which is of the Akhal-Teke type.

Danielle looks slightly proud of herself about that and within two minutes, Danielle says, "I'm kind of surprised myself too, but I wanted something just as unique as your spots." He chuckles slightly as he says, "Well, let's head out. I think it's about noon and I'm getting hungry." Danielle nods and they head off together.

"It was amazing though, wasn't it?" Danielle asks quietly. "Yea, it was." He adds, remembering how energetic and powerful the stallion was.

XD

They make it within sight of the gates. He perks up and increases his pace which Marco matches. –Can't we just stop and let Lee take over? I'm sure he'd be ecstatic at finally being able to pull the cart.- Marco says privately, he easily sees Lee out of his left eye. –Come on, it's just a little further. Did you want to run the rest of the way there?- He asks. –Maybe.- Marco says.

Within seconds, they've picked up the pace and were entering into a fast trot. "What's the rush?" Sakura asks and Danielle replies, -You don't know what it's like to be in that body and not be as free as the wind. You'd be surprise how 'hot' blooded horses can be.- Neither Marco or him replied since they're busy synching up their strides so that they look like an expert team of cart horses.

They stop at the gate, he knickers at the expressions on the guards' faces. Marco joins him in laughing at their expression, it only made increase his laughter as the guards look so startled and lost when Marco joined him. One of the guards finally recovers and checks on Kakashi, who's under a tarp to keep him out of direct sunlight. The guards look alert and study Marco and him more intently.

Once the make shift harasses were taken off, Marco and him de-morph. It had been about ten minutes before Danielle and Marco's time was up, he shakes his head at the weary looks that the guards were giving Marco and him. It's not long before Gai appears, praising Marco and him on showing off their 'youth' spirit and their burning 'youth.'

The others were right behind the green wearing jonin, Lee applauds Gai while Sakura and Danielle look uncomfortable. It's not long before they're allowed into the village; he cocks his head to the side as Gai races off pulling the cart carrying Kakashi to the hospital. Sakura heads off to file a report, Lee accompanies his team mate.

"You guys want to pick up something before heading to the manor?" He asks the others. "I think I'll head off to bath house. I need to relax after this." Tenten says and Neji says, "I should as well before I head to the compound."

Once they're gone, Marco says, "They're so dating." He chuckles and they head off to the manor. "But we can still pick up food, right?" Marco asks and he just chuckles in reply.

XD

He glances around at the crowd that gathered to say bye, it's been a month since they've arrived and soon enough, they'll be heading back to the base. Soul's resting in the slash, he smiles at Hinata one last time before the Ellimist makes his appearance. He's surprise at the form the being takes, he notices that the ninja look startled, most likely not expecting to actually meet the being that's taking them away.

He has to admit, the robe was a nice touch, though he does wonders why the Ellimist seems to look like a humanoid fox. The Ellimist says to Tsunade, "I'll see to it that he's here to go on that mission." Tsunade looks startled and he's interested on which mission Tsunade has planned for him.

Within seconds, they're in front of the base and that the Ellimist has vanished on arrival. "Hey you guys, miss me?" Marco asks the group waiting for them. "Like a hole in the head." Rachel replies dryly, but the grin on her face tells other wise. –Prince Jake.- Ax says, inclining his head to said teen. "Don't call me prince." Jake says automatically. –Of course, Prince Jake.- Ax says, he notices Ax smiling.

"Toby!" Jara shouts out a greeting. "Father." Toby says warmly. It's not long before the group breaks up and Toby and the other Hork-Bajir head off into the forest as the humans and Andalite head into the base.

"So, what did we miss?" Danielle asks Kit. "Nothing much. Just meeting a bunch of Atlatians and meeting a speedy version of an Andalite." Is Kit's reply. "How about you?" Kit asks. "How about fight some guy with mouths on his palms that can make clay bombs and some crazy puppet guy. I shouldn't forget, meeting most of the rookie nine and team Gai." Danielle says lightly. "Really?" Kit asks and Danielle just nods.

He notices Cassie giving him a look and he mouths, later, to her. Cassie nods and smiles slightly, he looks ahead. Oddly, wishing Hinata were here as he notices the look Cassie sends Jake's way and the comfortable way Tobias rides on Rachel's shoulder. _'There's plenty of time for that when all this is over and done with.'_ He thinks and glances down at Soul. The cub has grown during the month, but once more, not as much as you'd expect from an animal.

-So, what's been going on while I was sleeping?- Kyuubi asks, startling him since he hasn't heard from the fox for the longest time. –Damn it fox! You still haven't lived up to your side of the bargain and until you do, I'm not telling you a thing.- He informs the demon within him. –Stupid brat.- The fox grumbles but does seem to be considering what he said as they head to the largest room at the base, the cafeteria. Finally the fox tells him and he chokes at the answer, not expecting that the fox would give in so easily.

The others glance his way, he scratches the back of his head, not sure if now was the time to tell them Kyuubi's answer to why chakra works better when they're in-between morphs. –How's my heir?- The fox inquires and he replies, -See for yourself.- He allows the Kyuubi's chakra into his eyes as he opens the slash to reveal the cub. The Kyuubi grunts in satisfaction before retreating out of his mind, he sighs in relief and Soul cocks his head in confusion since his eyes return to being blue. He smiles slightly at the cub before closing the cloth and looking to make sure he's not hit by the door leading into the cafeteria.

XD

It's been about a week since they're returned from his reality. Oddly enough, a ship with a small squad of Andalites arrived two days ago and Ax has just made contact with one of the members. Of course after reading a bunch of history scrolls and books from his reality, Ax doubted they were here for official business, something which Toby and him agreed with.

They haven't really informed the Andalite government to having more members, so the 'break' up was staged with the original members at the 'base.' As to why they're not with their families, they came up with a cock and bowl story about how the Yeerks killed them off during a mission gone wrong. It's funny, for a bunch of supposed black op operatives, they sure didn't investigate to see if the story was true, which worries him since it means that something big was going on and that they're most likely weren't going to like what it was.

He's also found time to inform Ax about why the in-between morphs seem to have greater access to chakra then the complete bodies; he hopes that it helps put Ax's mind at rest while he figures out a way to simplify it for the rest, which is why he's seeking Toby to get her help with that. He's currently checking the second valley that has a small population of Hork-Bajir, he has already checked the first valley and spoken with the Hork-Bajir of that valley, which leads him to check out the second valley.

He notices Ket and begins to descend towards Toby's mother and his name sack, Naru. He notices the bundle in Ket's arms and guesses that it's Naru she's holding. He de-morphs before greeting Ket. "Hey, Ket. Good to see you." He says and Ket smiles up at him, nodding her greeting at him. He lands on the ground without so much as a thump, he walks over and Ket lowers the bundle, he finds the baby sleeping. He notices the stubs that will one day become sharp blades; he's reminded with Toby since he would often visit the free population of Hork-Bajir on earth before he joined up with the Animorphs.

"I still can't believe you named him after me." He admits, as Ket pulls the bundle close to her chest. Ket smiles and says, "Naruto good friend, as good a friend as Tobias. Ket not be here without Naruto." He chuckles softly as he nods in agreement. "I guess…" He admits.

He glances up as Jara Hamee lands from moving through the tree tops like a squirrel or a monkey. _'Or maybe like a ninja.'_ He adds silently. Jara smiles at him as Jara hands some green bark to Ket. It's not long before Toby joins them, he smiles at Toby and says, "I remember when you were that age." Toby does the Hork-Bajir equivalent of a blush. "Toby grow, is almost ready to have baby of own." Ket says, smiling at her daughter.

He chuckles as Toby groans, Jara seems just as amused at his daughter's reaction as he was. "It's good to see you two again. I'll remember which valley you live in so I can visit in the future." He says and Jara and his wife Ket nod, clearly happy to have him around.

Toby and him move off a bit before he says, "All parents embarrass their kids at some point." Toby nods as she replies, "I remembered how Cassie's mom attempted to talk with her about sex and about protection against harmful viruses." He looks thoughtful and asks, "So, have you found anyone?" Toby shakes her head and he sighs. "It just seems that everyone wants to pair off these days. Ax seems to enjoy the special ops female that's about his age, sure he's attempting to miss lead the group of Andalites, but he's still enjoying her company." He says and adds, "Kit and Blue seem to enjoy seeing who can do crazier aerial stuns, Nath and Danielle are talking about aliens species, Tobias is slowly going over the morphing limit, though I doubt he knows he's doing it. I think I spied Marco flirting with Rachel's two siblings, but then, he might just be practicing." "And you seemed to enjoy Hinata's company while we were at your village." Toby says and he sighs.

"She's grown up from the shy, freaky girl I kind of knew." He admits. He notices Toby's look and he chuckles. "Well, it's true, I never really got close to her growing up. I never really saw her until her fight with her cousin…" He says, he looks off into the distance as he remembers that brutal fight between the two cousins.

"So, I was wondering if I can practice trying to explain about how morphing is affected by chakra. I've already told Ax, so he understands the explanation but I don't know if the others would understand the techno mumbo jumbo." He says, changing the subject. Toby allows the subject to be changed and says, "Shoot." He grins and once they're settled, he goes through the five versions he's come up with that, in his opinion, were simplified explanations then what the fox gave.

It takes about an hour with Toby's help to create two better versions and then another to decide which one was the best. Soon enough, they pair company and he promised update her next time she comes to the base. He morphs into his goshawk and heads back to the base. He feels more confident about his ability to explain the effects chakra has on morphing. He just hopes that the others were ready to hear it was all.

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 13

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

He holds the kunai at Arbat's throat. He appears relax as he does so. –You primative ape.- The clearly unhappy and furious Andilite commander says. "Funny, I was thinking 'you arrogant blue chimera.' You want to try again?" He says in a cheerful voice that he knows aggravate this type of person, he's had enough experience with this type to last a life time.

The tail-blade descends and in a flash, his other hand comes into play with another kunai in it. A stunned look appears on Arbat's face, it seems that the Andalite hadn't expected that he'd be that quick to react to the incoming blade, which is why he volunteered to confront the mastermind in germ warfare. The look vanishes and the Andalite tries adding more force to his tail, he lets that happen for about two minutes before he moves quickly and cuts the tip of the blade off by empowering the weapon with a bit of his chakra.

The tail is withdrawn and he puts the kunai back into his pouch since he doubts that Arbat will try that again. He gives the guy his trade mark grin as he says, "My blade was sharper then your's, it seems." The Andalite looks furious by these turn of events.

-Who are you?- Arbat asks, trying to stall. "Name's Naruto Uzumake, genin ninja of Hidden Leaf village and one day will be the sixth Hokage." He says, waiting for Arbat to attempt to make physical contact so that he could 'acquire' him, something which he doubts the Kyuubi will let happen.

It's within seconds, the tail comes towards him as he expected. He grins as Kyuubi's chakra zaps Arbat. He moves quickly and hit the Andalite at the spot where the head and spin connect, thus rendering Arbat out cool.

It wasn't long before the others arrive; he notices Estrid arrived with the group. Estrid just stares at him, clearly stunned to find him fine and unharmed with Arbat knocked out and the tip of Arbat's tail blade on the floor. –How did you… He's just…- Estrid says, not able to complete her sentences. He shrugs as he says, "He underestimated me and paid the price."

"So, he's alright?" Blue asks, clearly making sure. "I just knocked him out with a quick blow to the back of his head. He did what I expected him to do." He says. –What's that?- Estrid asks and he smirks as he replies, "He thought he was faster then me." Estrid seems to be at a loss for words.

It's not long before they've done tying Arbat up, Gonrod has the fighter ready to go. He turns to Estrid and asks, "Did Ax warn you about this part?" Estrid replies, clearly doubtful of his abilities, -Yes, he has. Are you sure he wouldn't get out of those bonds once you've done this?- "It will and he also told you how to undo it?" He asks and Estrid replies, -He has and I'm ready.-

He nods and takes out a small scroll he has prepared for this very reason. Once he's unrolled it, Estrid cuts her hand with her blade, and drips some of her blood onto the scroll. The scroll glows and he then wraps the scroll on the rope connecting the bindings. He does the jutsu and soon the blood seal is complete.

Soon Ax and Estrid finish having their private moment and they stood back to watch the ship take off. He sighs and Cassie says to Ax, "You'll see her again, Ax." Ax just nods in reply; he sighs and glances over to a crashed car that's been in an accident. He glances at Ax and then at the car, a plan forming to help take Ax's mind off of Estrid, but first, he's got to explain how chakra effects morphing. He plans on explaining it them after supper.

XD

He glances at the new recruits that were going through training exercise, there's a total of six young teenage girls and four teenage boys. Once more the Chee helped out by pointing the ten teens out. They were sitting around, listening to Jake and Ax, who's in his human morph, as they describe what roles they're going to play before they're allowed to help out in battles. This was mostly to get them use to the idea that they're one day going to end up killing not just Hork-Bajir and Taxxons, but humans as well.

Oddly enough, one of Blue's 'crew' was among those chosen, Timothy Neal or to use his nick name, Grey. He glances through the collection one last time, he starts off with Amanda Jarvis who's of African-American descent, Elisabeth Greathorn, or Gem as she prefers, is of Native American descent with Cody Flight and Kathie Longvision. May Kobayashi and Ray Kobayashi were cousins with their father's being brothers. Ben Moon sits by Ruth Conner and his girlfriend, Alexandria Tate, or to use her nick name, Lex.

They all have a crow morph, they also got a chance to decide if they wanted a fox or coyote morph, a boreal owl morph, and finally a battle morph. Amanda's battle morph is a cape buffalo, as Gem's battle morph is a grizzly bear, Kathie's battle morph is a wolf, May's battle morph is a tiger, Ruth's battle morph is a rhino, Lex's battle morph is a hyena, Ben's battle morph is a lion, Grey's battle morph is a lynx, Ray's battle morph is a leopard, and Cody's battle morph is a puma.

He shrugs and continues on his way inside, they're already beginning to furnishing the other family rooms which is why he's also been furnishing his apartment encase they need an emergency bolt hole for the families. He left about thirty shadow clones back at his apartment to work on the upper levels while he finish delivering that last bit of furniture that he's been asked to buy for the base. It's not long before the wives and ex-wife descend on him to spirit him off to one of the rooms so he can unseal furniture from the storage scrolls.

Once he's done unpacking the furniture, the grown men were recruited to move the furniture about, allowing him to head back to his apartment to help out with the repairs and rewiring of the building. It's been a slow month since those Andalites left, he's been able to get Ax interested in repairing and improving that ruin car that a member of that group of Andalites had attempted to learn how to drive but ended up crashing it close to where the ship had been hidden.

He nods to a pair of Hork-Bajir as he moves to the side to allow the two to enter into the building. They smile and wave at him as they walk pass them, he notices that they're carrying large bundles of bark. He guesses that there's always room for more food as he exits out of the doors. It's not long before he's soaring through the sky in his goshawk morph.

As he enters into the building, he hears a yowl and out comes Soul, he chuckles as Soul sits by his feet looking up at him with a slight glare, not happy about the fact he wasn't around when the cub woke. He tells the dark grey feline canine cross, "You'd think I was trying to abandon you." The spotted cub still called Soul cocks his head to the left side with an interested look on his face. He reaches down and scratches Soul behind one of his ears, Soul sighs and he picks up the cub without much resistance about being picked up.

Soul growls softly, voicing his displeasement of being held but that's about all. He heads off up stairs with Soul; he hopes to find out how things are proceeding. Soul moves to look over his shoulder and then begins to examine his hear, he stifles a laugh as Soul begins to sniff his ear. Then Soul tries to bite it, but can't seem to get a good grip on it. He sighs mentally and hopes that after this, Soul will no longer be interested his ears the next time he holds the cub.

/ Soul/ 

He watches as his papa makes sounds with the fake papas. He knows that those sounds were important and it frustrates him that he barely understands what those sounds mean. He knows that papa is often called Naruto; he knows the sounds names of his papa's pack and often times, babysitters, though he does understand the voices that seem to pop into his head, he really prefers those times since they're easier to understand then the sounds that papa and the other strange beings that interact with his papa make when they talk between each other.

He watches from his perch, he watches as his papa begins to help out the fake papas. His focus were on his papa's flexible and nimble paws, it really amazes him what papa could do with his paws and he glances down at his own paws and attempts to mimic the same movements with his paws. He scowls as his claws flex out and how his paw doesn't seem to be able to mimic such movements once again.

He glances at his papa and yowls, his papa turns and looks at him. He climbs up onto his feet and mews at his papa as he moves his right paw in the air. His papa comes and he sniffs his papa's paw, he nudges it and bites it lightly. He studies the long flexible extensions that were tipped with blunt tiny claws. He pulls the paw closer to his face and notices the odd dewclaw like extension. He claps down on said extension; he looks up at his papa, wishing he could ask his papa why he doesn't have paws like he does.

His papa looks at him and has a slight happy expression on his face. He lets go as his papa scratch him behind one of his ears. He lets out a sigh and soon his papa is back to helping out the fake papas. He glances at his paws, his mind going over his detailed examination of papa's paws. He pictures the long extensions that make the paw so nimble and flexible; he includes that odd dewclaw as well.

He blinks as some odd sensation happens with his forepaws. He sits and holds them up. He then slowly begins to experiment with his changed paws. He balls them like he's seen his papa do with his. He scowls as he finds he can't move them in the same way as his papa's, he concludes that they're more to the flexible paws then just how the forepaws was built. He blinks as he finds his papa standing before him, with what he thinks is an interesting look on his face.

He holds up his changed paws, proud that he's able to have paws similar to his papa's own paws. His papa gently examines his paws, he hisses slightly as his papa tries to make his paw turn in a direction that's unnatural, only he notices that his papa's forelimbs can move into that position without any problems. He cocks his head and watches intently as his papa moves his forelimbs about. Something clicks as he realises that his papa's wrist seems to what he lacks since his forelimbs seem to be of similar build at the rest of his papa's forelimbs.

He once more focusing on his wrists changing, mimicking the build he's seen with his papa's wrist. Soon he begins to mimic the twisting and rotating his paws about without feeling pain. He growls and looks up into his papa's face, he remembers an action he's seen his papa's pack use. He waves his right hand and he watches as his papa's mouth opens up and his eyes seem to pop out of his sockets. He cocks his head to the side since he's confused as to why his papa is looking at him like that.

/ Naruto/ 

He couldn't believe what Soul's been doing with his forelimbs. He sensed the chakra being gathered and then released. He even watched as Soul altered his own wrists into something that mimics a primate's wrist. He almost fainted when Soul waved at him, he could tell that Soul looks very proud with himself.

It takes him a few minutes to recover and he runs his hand through his bright blond hair, trying to warp his mind around what he just watched Soul do to his own body. He really has to wonder why Soul's doing this now of all times and what's the reason why Soul's mimicking human hands instead of leaving them the way they were. He sighs and says out loud while glancing at Soul, "I wonder what brought this on. This would be so much easier if you can speak." Soul only blinks at him and he's at a loss at what to do with the yellow spotted cub.

XD

Soul falls asleep on his stomach; his thoughts were going over what the Animorphs told him about their latest encounter with a pair of Andalites that survived the space battle that Ax had survived by remaining in the dome part of the ship. He had been busy at the base during the whole time; he had been busy going through the Chee memory bank to view this world's past history. Oddly enough, he found a really unusual recording that even the Chee hadn't realised was there.

'_I don't think I'll ever look at Tobias's mother the same way ever again, it's just too bad Loren doesn't remember…'_ He frowns as a thought comes to the for front of his mind. He sighs and replays the memory of how he found and played a memory bank, or to use his words, _hirac_ _delest_ belonging to one Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul.

):P

He grew bored with viewing the home lives of some rich Egyptians and building of large stone monuments. It hadn't help that he doesn't know understand what they're saying, but if he's to judge from their tones he could piece it out what they're talking about. He glances to the door as Erek enters the room with some strange helmet.

He gives the robot dog a questioning glance and Erek answers his unspoken question, "I was able to recreate the Iskoort memory device. Perhaps you'd like to try it out?" He takes the head set and studies it, he glances down to where Soul is laying by his feet, he's kind of glad that Soul hadn't the control to keep his forelimbs mimicking that of a primate. He hadn't told anyone about that odd incident.

He nods his thanks and returns to moving out of the memory playing out on the screen before him. He puts the head set on the terminal and goes through the odd 3D menu that is the Chee memory bank. He perks up as he notices this odd memory sphere that doesn't seem to be connected to anything. "What's this?" He asks Erek. "What's what?" Erek asks and comes to stand behind him.

"Oh, that, we don't know, it just kind of ended up being recorded some years back. You want to play it?" Erek asks and he thinks about it before he nods. "Might as well, since none of you guys want to check it out." He says and he moves to the side to allow Erek to do whatever it was the android had to do to allow the file to be played on the memory player that the Iskoort had to play their paid for memories.

"It's ready." Erek says and he nods. He picks up the head set and Erek presses the play button since he doesn't know how to use the head set. He doesn't have time to say thanks to Erek as his surroundings change and he's hearing a voice introduce himself. –My name is Elfangor. I am an Andalite prince. And I'm about to die…-

):P

He feels tears trailing down his face as the memories he witnessed finish playing out in his head. He has mixed feelings about keeping the _hirac_ _delest_ of Prince Elfangor a secret from the rest of the Animorphs. He hadn't told Erek what was in that memory bank and also had asked to borrow the head set for a time; he already knows that the Chee had erased the memory network from the base's computers, something which he doesn't mind since in a way, he found a great treasure.

He sighs and uses his sleeve to whip away the tears. He sighs and he soon finds that he as a visitor. "Ellimist?" He asks since the being standing before him wasn't something you normally see. A large horse like being was standing before him, what's so odd was that the horse seems to be skeleton with flames framing said skeleton. "What's with the new look?" He asks. He swears the bony muzzle smiled at that question. –I've come to tell you that you have eight hours before I take you back to your reality like I promised you Hokage.- The Ellimist said.

He nods and the Ellimist vanishes. He glances at Soul and sighs. He thinks about something and gentle moves Soul so he can get up. He puts the growing cub on the couch, he grabs a fleece blanket and puts it over Soul to keep the cub warm.

He heads up stairs so he doesn't wake Soul by opening a window down here. Once he has a window open, he morphs into his crow morph and launches himself out of the window. He's first stop is to the Chee Loren's house to inform her of him leaving and then to visit Jara, Ket, and young Naru. He also wants to pick up a Hork-Bajir morph while he's there. He plans on acquiring at least five Hork-Bajir to come up with a unique body, he doesn't want to mimic anybody's individual body.

To be continued …


	14. Chapter 14

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

He glances around at the scenery. He glances down at Soul as the cub sniffs the air, he notices the way Soul's ears were rotating around, and the way the tip of Soul's tail was twitching. He sighs and starts down the path to Hidden Leaf, Soul following in his wake.

He makes sure his forehead protector was secure, he's nervous to be walking to Hidden Leaf without any body with him. He watches at the gates come into view. He pauses and glances down at Soul. Soul is sitting about three feet away, looking tired from all that walking. He heads back and picks up the young cub; Soul nudges him with his fuzzy muzzle. He scratches Soul behind his ear as he heads to the gate.

"Naruto!" He hears Sakura shout, Soul makes a protesting noise as Sakura takes the cub from him. Soul looks very unhappy about Sakura holding him, he really doesn't blame him since Sakura is speaking like you would to a baby, something which none of the Animorphs have done. Soul keeps mewing and wiggling as Sakura holds Soul on his back, cradling him like a baby.

It's not long before Soul to figure out a way to get the pink haired teen to let go and Soul then lands on his feet, racing behind his legs. He shakes his head when Sakura glances at him. "He doesn't like strangers." He says and Sakura says, "But I'm not a stranger!" "To him, you are." He replies and holds up his hand to keep Sakura from saying anything. "It's true, Sakura. He's spent more time with the Animorphs then with Leaf nins." He says, giving her a pointed look. Sakura looks surprise at the way he cut her down.

He picks up Soul and motions for Sakura to lead the way. The pink haired nin recovers from her shock and leads him to the tower. He just doesn't feel in the mood to try and act like he hasn't changed over the years he's been in that other reality. Soul nudges his neck as Soul climbs to look over his shoulder.

Soul yowls and he stops to look at what catch the cub's attention. He finds Hinata coming out of a store. He calls to her and wave, Hinata smiles timidly as she waves. Soul attempts to wave at her as well as the cub moves to face the Hyuuga heiress. He could tell that Hinata seems surprised by Soul's attempts at waving; she smiles softly at Soul's attempts. He waves bye to her and turns around to catch up with Sakura, Soul returns to looking over his shoulder.

It's not long before he's standing before Tsunade, he puts Soul down on one of the chairs. Soul sits back and watches him chat with Tsunade. He updated Tsunade on what's been going on with the Animorphs and then Tsunade then updates him on what's been going on.

Soon silence descends in the room as he wraps his mind around what Tsunade had told him. "I think I have something for you to watch, if you want to." He says after a few minutes, remembering that he packed the memory playing head set. "Oh?" Old lady Tsunade asks.

"It's the final statement of the Andalite prince named Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, the one who gave the original Animorphs their ability to morph." He says as he digs into his pack, he notices how interested Tsunade looks on hearing that. He hands over the head set, he also says, "Just press the triangle to play it." He says as Tsunade examines the memory player.

After about an hour the final statement of Elfangor ends, he's already given Soul his bottle and the cub's resting by his leg as he lies on the couch, waiting for the memory to finish playing. Tsunade gently takes the head set off and puts it on the desk. He couldn't tell what feelings the Fifth was currently feeling, but it seems that even someone as experienced as Tsunade was affected by the final statement of a brave being warrior named Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, elder brother of one Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, or Ax for short.

"Do you mind if I hold on to this?" Tsunade asks and he shrugs. "Just as long as I get it back before I leave, I want to show Tobias, Loren, and Ax." He says and then asks, "What do you plan on doing with it?" He picks up Soul as he gets up. Tsunade just waves the question away, but she does say, "The mansion is still there for you to use. I'll try and keep them from bothering you until this evening." He's then dismissed, he sighs and heads out of the office.

He roof hops all the way to the mansion that seems to be reserved for him and the visiting Animorphs and co. Once he's there, he takes off his pack and creates ten clones. Within the hour, the mansion once more contains items from the other reality. Soul's up and moving about the mansion on steady legs, a change from when Soul was first here.

He smiles as Soul moves up the stairs with his tail wagging, showing off the canine characteristics. He smiles as he watches as Soul vanishes from view. "I wonder just how large he'll get when he's full grown." He muses to himself out loud. He sighs and heads to the kitchen to put the frozen food stuff into the freezer, once that's done, he then does the dry food stuffs, and the fridge items.

He hears Soul yowl and heads out of the kitchen only to find some plain looking teen holding Soul by the scruff of his neck. "You must be that bitch of a man, Sai. The newest member of team seven." He says as he watches the teen give him a fake smile. "So, you're the dickless wonder." Sai says in a bland voice. He snorts and replies, "Unlike you, my dick isn't in my brain."

He punches Sai once he as Soul in his arms. "Also, gutter brain, touch the cub and I'll castrate you and turn your dick into a vagina." He says, he had moved before Sai could respond. Sai wipes the tail of blood coming from his mouth, Soul hisses at Sai as Sai stands up. He gives the guy a hard look and says, "I believe you know your way out of here." He turns his back on the guy and heads back into the kitchen carrying Soul in his arms.

He pauses and says, "Put that kunai back into your pouch unless you want to be half a man." He then enters into the kitchen, not even sparing the teen a look.

XD

"Look how big he's grown!" Ino says as the blond looks down at Soul. Soul stares up at Ino, one of his ears flickering back as Tenten joins Ino in looking at the cub. Soul glances his way and he shrugs to the cub, Soul perks up and races between their legs, heading straight to Hinata.

Soul mews at the heiress and Hinata kneels down to scratch Soul behind the ear. He notices Akamaru looking at the cub; Soul's played around with Loren's dog, Champ, so Soul doesn't mind dogs. He motions for everyone to follow him into the living room as he says, "I brought some different DVDs this time."

"You better have…" Ino says in a threatening manner. He chuckles and asks, "Didn't you guys invite Sakura?" For the life of him, he can't remember Sakura ever visiting him at this mansion. "We had, but she said she's busy at the hospital." Kiba says, Akamaru barking in agreement. "Oh." He says before shrugging it off. He watches as Ino and Tenten head straight to the rack of DVDs he brought, the majority of them were anime.

Soon enough Ino picks out Rurouni Kenshin. Within a minute, the DVD is inside of machine, the lights were turned off, and he makes sure that the surround sound is working. He finds a spot to sit; oddly enough that spot was by Hinata. He notices that Soul's over by Akamaru, resting on top of the large canine's back. He notices that Akamaru doesn't seem to mind Soul sitting on top of him.

He soon presses the play opinion on the menu screen and soon the show starts. He settles into the couch and relaxes by being around his friends. _'I wonder how they're going to react to the way ninja's were portrayed.'_ He muses as he recalls what this series was like.

XD

He left Soul with Hinata, he also left Shikamaru and Neji keys to the mansion as well as told them where the manual for the electronic stuff that he brought along. He didn't leave his laptop with them though, he wants to see if the adjustments the Chee made to it works. _'Besides, I don't want them breaking it by playing the games that Marco and Blue downloaded on it.'_ He muses since he does enjoy playing them.

He glances over to their temporary jonin instructor. Tsunade dubbed him Yamato and it seems that even Yamato is having trouble with Sai's attitude, though Sai does seem slightly scared of him and hasn't really focused on taunting him a whole lot. _'Besides, it seems that Sakura rising to the bait without much prompting.'_ He muses to himself as yet again, Sai is sent flying into a tree, curtsy of Sakura's smoking fist.

He's kind of glad that he's about eight feet in the air; he really doesn't want to be near Sakura when she's in a bad mood. His black wings dip as he flaps his wings; he blinks his eyes as he climbs higher into the air. The crow in him caws out a greeting as he notices some other crows perched along the road. They caw out their greetings as he passes by the flock of juvenile crows.

He grows tired of flying about and descends towards Yamato. –Mind if I rest on your shoulder?- He asks the ex-ANBU captain. Yamato glances at him before nodding. He lands on Yamato's right shoulder, Sai comments, "That's one ugly parrot you got there, sensei." He doesn't respond to the comment and neither does Yamato.

He's about ready to take off into the air with Sai says after some about thirty minutes, "I guess Sasuke was the man in the relationship, seeing that the blond's more feminine then the pink hair." He blinks and glances over his right wing to see Sakura's pink hair seems to be on fire and the fact that some how, Sakura's eyes were now glowing white with thick black lines appearing around her eyes. He takes off and flaps like there's no tomorrow, Yamato too speeds up.

He swears that Sakura's now glowing a clear yellowish orange as she balls her fist. The crow's mind that's existing along side of his own mind wants to get the hell out of the area, he settles for flying higher into the sky. The only one that's not trying to fleeing from Sakura was, unsurprisingly, Sai. He winces within his mind at the brutal beating that Sakura gives Sai, he highly doubts that a man's suppose to be able to do that with his dick, let alone be able to be able to flex their body like that.

-You poor ignorant bastard. I almost feel for you, the key word in this is, almost. Maybe I should have castrated you while I had the chance, that would have hurt less if I had.- He says to Sai privately. Then he says to Yamato, -She's done sir, though I highly doubt Sai's going to be in any shape to do anything but breathe.- He finds a spot to land and de-morphs.

Sakura looks stubborn as she says, "I don't regret it one bit." He chuckles and says, "Thanks for not castrating him or else my threats would be meaningless." "Do you even know how to do that?" Sakura asks. "I've read enough biology text books to know how not only castrate, but how to make his penis a vagina." He says and Sakura's eyes flash. "You can do that with a penis?" Sakura asks and he nods. "There are men out there that think that they were born the wrong gender and want to become as feminine as possible." He replies and Sakura asks, "I don't suppose you could lend me that book?" He doesn't reply since Yamato appears before he could answer.

"I guess we're camping here tonight." Yamato says, shaking his head at as the man studies what Sakura did to the ex-ANBU. "I'm not sorry, he deserved this beating." Sakura says as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I think you need to start repairing him, Sakura." He says as he notices how shallow Sai's breathing is becoming. Sakura notices and looks startled, but does begin to attend to Sai.

"I'll catch us something for supper." He says as he takes off his knapsack. The scroll holding his laptop computer has a blood seal on it so he's not worried about anyone unsealing it. Within seconds, his in his coyote morph, the mind of the coyote is interested in exploring around this forest.

He catches three hares; he makes a note to remember to thank Tobias for that little competition focused on hunting in animal bodies. The fresh meat that they had ended up with was a welcome change to the frozen items they have in the freezers at the base. It had been a tie between Marco partnered with Rachel using their wolf morphs and himself using his puma morph, they caught two deer between them, since the others caught either some vermin or a rabbit.

He returns to the camp with the hares. Once he's by the fire, he takes out a kunai and proceeds with skinning and gutting his catches. Yamato finishes setting up the tents and once he's done with the hares, he heads back to get the forest to get fire wood. It takes him about five trips but soon they have enough fire wood.

Sakura's still busy trying to heal Sai, he checks to see Yamato busy by the fire, so he takes the time to go through Sai's belongings; he remembers Tsunade's orders concerning the teen. He goes through Sai's knapsack with caution, knowing that there has to be traps to keep the teen's items secure. He remembers the ink beasts that Sai can create, so he's less then happy to notice the number of scrolls Sai has. Then he notices the sketch book that he's seen Sai use.

He sighs as he skims through the contains of the book. He stops at a picture of a faceless ninja. _'Why would he draw that?'_ He wonders as he begins to put the stuff back into the pack. He doesn't want to get caught going through Sai's stuff. He glances towards the trail that's about ten feet from their camp site.

XD

Sasuke's left hand touches his chest through a hole in his shirt. He doesn't say anything but look into Sasuke's emotional blank eyes. He could tell that Sasuke doesn't remember their previous meeting on that alien planet. If anything, he figures that Sasuke's body is beginning to decay like Tsunade theorised from her examining of the Sound Four's dead bodies.

His chakra sense feels how vile Sasuke's chakra feels, he couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke's chakra's suppose to feel like without being influenced by the cursed seal. He also finds it ironic that he's now taller then Sasuke is. _'Either it's in his genes or it's once more the work of the curse seal. Too bad it has to come to this.'_ He thinks, regret evidently easy to see from his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes narrow, he doesn't really pay too much attention to the conversation going on between Sakura and the twisted teen standing before him, practically touching him. _'I can't believe I'm going to be made a jonin because of this.'_ He thinks as he switches out with a piece of rubble as Sasuke attempts to use impale him. "Weak minded prick." He mutters and he feels Sasuke's chakra perks on hearing that and he evades a sword slash, he'll admit that Sasuke's quick, but he's just plain faster. _'Most likely because of something the fox did…'_ He thinks sourly.

XD

He's once more pulling a cart, only this time, Sai's the cargo that's riding on the cart. When Sakura attempted to apologies to Sai about the beating she gave him before, Sai made a remark about Sai letting her beat him up. To say that within five minutes, Sai was once more in no shape to do much except to breathe. He still can't believe that the teen's stupid enough to make that kind of mistake.

'_How the hell did he ever survive being an ANBU?'_ He wonders as he keeps a steady pace to keep the cart from jerking about. He's just glad that Yamato had sent that bird on ahead to explain why they're taking so long.

Sakura and Yamato were also riding on the cart, he's glad that he's chakra control is practically perfect since it's allowing him to move such a heavy cart down the path. He's still amazed by Yamato's wood jutsus, but he's content with the jutsus he has memorised from those scrolls, even if he hasn't used the majority of them. He's also so tempted to switch out with a shadow clone, but decides that this could be looked at as a form of endurance training, that and Yamato does kind of creep him out so he figures he's safe from the jonin's odd faces by pulling the cart home.

The only consolation was the fact that he finished the mission Tsunade assigned him. Sure it would have been nice to have Sasuke bounded and gagged, but he knows what would happen once they brought Sasuke through the gates of Hidden Leaf. The council would charge Ero-sennin with the job of improving the seal over the curse seal and then Sasuke would get a slap on the wrists since the council still wants access to the Sharingan.

He knows that in the end, Sasuke's a rabid dog and shouldn't be allowed to live but to be put down before Sasuke is allowed to harm others. _'You don't try and tame a rabid dog, you shoot it and burn the carcass. You definitely don't try and help arm it as well.'_ He muses to himself, knowing that's what the council will try, they'll try to appeal to Sasuke's hunger for power, not giving a rat's ass on the fact that once Sasuke gets what he wants that he'll just take off. In the end, Sasuke sealed his fate the moment he gave into the curse seal that Orochimaru put on him.

'_In a way though, I have kept my promise…'_ He muses, thinking about his promise to Sakura that he made so long ago.

To be continued …


	15. Chapter 15

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

"I take it you completed your mission?" Tsunade asks, Yamato and Kakashi were with the Fifth, Shizune, and himself. He doesn't know why Yamato and Kakashi were included in this, but he answers, "Yes, I completed it. Sasuke didn't even know what was happening."

"You gave Naruto a mission concerning Sasuke?" Kakashi asks, Yamato looks interested in this development. "Care to demonstrate what your mission was?" Tsunade asks, he glares at her and asks, "Did you get the cloths? Seriously, I don't want to be naked during your probing." "Are you sure you really need cloths?" Tsunade asks. "The Animorphs cloths vanish when they do it the first time, then if they cloth the bodies afterwards, they don't have to worry about it if they ever morph into those forms again." He says simply.

Tsunade waves and Shizune's arms hold out a set of cloths that should fit his morph. He takes them and places them on a chair as he pulls on to stand before he begins, he does want to hide that part from view. The two jonin watch him intently as he begins to morph into his latest acquired morph. He doesn't try to control it or speed it up, he just lets it happen.

Within a minute he's totally transformed and under shocked looks, he takes the cloths from the chair and begins to dress himself. In this body's voice he says to the pair, "Well? What do you think?" "But how…" Kakashi asks. "Morphing allows one to acquire DNA of other beings so that they can morph into them. This includes humans and other intelligent beings." He replies, he moves his hand through his now black hair, finding it freaky that this body now belongs to his list of morphs.

"I don't understand, why have him acquire Sasuke?" Yamato asks. "The council wants the Sharingan and to have the Bloodline Limit back under Hidden Leaf's banner. Since capturing either of the brothers aren't really an opinion and we needed to recreate the Bloodline, I went with the next best thing. To get someone to acquire one of the two remaining Uchiha so that we can get genetic material to impregnate women that volunteer to help recreate a clan that will one day activate the Sharingan. Now that Naruto has acquired Sasuke, we can begin milking sperm from our 'Sasuke.'" Tsunade says and he makes a face at the word milking, but he already knew about this.

"Then why do you need us?" Kakashi asks and he had to agree with that question. Tsunade replies, "To make sure he doesn't escape until he's given us a pint of sperm." He pales while the grow grown men wince in sympathy. "But I'm still getting my promotion once this is over, right?" He wants to be sure of that part.

Yamato and Kakashi look surprise to hear that and Tsunade takes something out of her desk and tosses it to him. "I've already marked you down as a jonin the moment you walked through the gate." Old lady Tsunade informs him. "When was he made a chuunin?" Kakashi asks. "The day before he returned to that other reality, we couldn't have a genin making alliances with powerful beings now could we? Now with Naruto a jonin, he's allowed to freely teach jutsus to his students." Tsunade informs Kakashi, the two men look startled at that, they clearly hadn't thought outside the box when it came to his association with alien species or with a technological advanced world of humans.

"I better get liquid breaks…" He growls as he takes his vest and heads out of the office with Shizune leading him to the bathroom he's going to use for the next few hours. Shizune pauses and picks up a large cabinet that contains the glass jars he's to fill up. Shizune smiles and he smiles slightly, as he takes the small cabinet into the bathroom. He sighs as he hears the door lock.

"This is going to be a long mission…" He says as he glances to 'Sasuke's' reflection. He snorts and looks around the place he's going to spend the next couple of hours arousing himself so he can do the pint of sperm that his village leader is asking him to do.

XD

He finishes telling the male members of the rookie nine as well as Neji and Lee about why he hadn't been able to leave the Hokage tower until late evening. Everyone of them winces in sympathy, though Kiba sums it up by saying, "I can't believe you can morph that prick." He shrugs as he says, "It's not like I'm going to be using it, it was my mission acquire the Teme's DNA and to fill jars with said body's sperm. Besides, I did get promoted to jonin because of how difficult a mission it is to get such samples from enemy nins."

"So, now what should we do?" Choji asks and most of the group shrugs while Shikamaru says, "Troublesome." "How about heading back to Naruto's to see if the girls are done doing whatever it was they were doing at the manor?" Kiba suggests. He rolls his eyes, he sag his shoulders as the guys race to the manor he's been living at.

He makes it there before the others, he enjoys flying about the village, though he makes sure to use his crow morph since he doesn't want to be targeted for assassination and people would notice if the crow population vanishes so he feels safer flying about as a crow then in his goshawk morph. There were times when he feels pity that none of his friends in this reality know the joys of flight, but he understands why they're not able to gain the ability to morph.

He finds that the girls were in the upper levels of the mansion, so he decides to surprise the others with his Hork-Bajir morph. Jara, Bek, two of Bek's male friends, and oddly enough, Toby had agreed to allow him to acquire them to make a unique body of a Hork-Bajir. Since most of the Hork-Bajir he acquired were male, his morph was male. He's been training in this body, seeing if he can use other jutsus while in this body. He's also gotten use to using the mouth to speak, he stumbles slightly over some words, but other wise, he speaks as well as Toby can.

He had wanted to use his Hork-Bajir morph in his battle with Sasuke, but Sasuke retreated before the fight began getting interesting. He also has a few ideas he wants to try out with this body, but he wasn't sure who to ask for help. He doesn't really trust Kakashi to do anything but give him tiny hints and he doesn't really know Yamato that well to know if Yamato would help him without trying to hinder his training. He has no idea on how to get a hold of Ero-sennin since he still can't summon toads and he doubts that he's going to have enough time for the kind of training he knows Jiraiya would put him through, the old pervert would give him the information, but then head off to do his 'research.'

He could ask his fellow nin, but he doesn't want to interrupt their training schedule, especially since they might not more then a few days before Soul and him leave this reality. A thought of asking either Tsunade or Shizune for help, but once more, they're most likely busy with the plan to resurrect the Uchiha clan using the sperm he donated while he was in his Sasuke morph. He glances at the blades on his right arm, deep in thought until he hears someone shout, "I win!"

He grins devilishly and walks onto the wall and then onto the ceiling. He keeps his eyes on the door, excitement coursing through his veins. The door opens and the guys step into the house, he does a flip in the air as he releases the chakra holding him to the ceiling. The other shout out in surprise and take defensive stances and he chuckles as he says, "You should have seen your expressions! They were priceless!" "Naruto!" Kiba says and he just nods, already he's de-morphing, making sure that the blades were the first thing to go and the tail the last thing.

"Idiot!" Neji says, but he could tell that they weren't too mad about it. "The girls are up stairs. I don't know if they're done or not though." He says. It's not long before Ino comes down the stair to glare at them all. They all then quietly head into the living room.

"Hey Naruto, what's this movie about?" Lee asks, handing him a DVD that will come back to haunt him in the coming days. "Oh, that? It's part of a trilogy. That one is only the second video in the series." He says, he's kind of surprised that he packed it since he doesn't remember picking it out of his collection. "Well then, let's watch it." Kiba says and he does so.

He never did suspect what he's about unleashed onto the village; he never thought that ninjas would end up with nightmares about a certain sci-fi movie. After all, it was only just a movie, right?

XD

He's sitting before Tsunade's desk, Tsunade's fingers were woven together and her arms were on the desk. "So you knowingly let them watch a film you knew was a 'slasher' flick? You didn't try and warn them that it before you allowed them to watch it?" The Fifth says and he nods. "I didn't think it would scar them afterwards. They seemed to be in slight shock, but I thought they'd get over it. I also really didn't expect that Shikamaru would actually let others watch it, I mean, if it scared him shitless, why would he allow others to watch it?" He says in his defence.

Tsunade closes her eyes, he has to admit that she looks exhausted, but then, hysteria that followed that one showing that occurred the next day couldn't come at a worst time. Everybody's stressed out and was kind of like a wildfire waiting to happen, it really didn't help that Sai had drawn pictures of the aliens from the movie and then thought it funny to allow them to roam about for a few minutes.

"If it helps, the first movie out of the trilogy is even worst." He says lamely. "That really doesn't help." Tsunade says and she then sighs, he watches as old lady Tsunade takes a long sip out of the sake bottle resting on the desk. "Am I going to be punished?" He asks, wondering what kind of punishment he's going to be getting. "No, but in the future, you'll give me a list and a short summary of each movie you bring back with you. I don't want something like this happening again, got that?" He nods rapidly as he promises to do that next time he arrives with a new selection of DVDs.

Within minutes, he's dismissed and he leaves the office with Soul following him. It's clear to him that Soul seems to be confused about the meeting, but it's not like they're able to communicate clearly since he doesn't know to what extent Soul understands. He notices Sai sitting in the waiting room; he guesses that Tsunade had already spoken with Shikamaru about his part in the hysteria that occurred over the last few days. Sai's wearing a fake smile, but he can tell that Sai's nervous about talking with Tsunade about his part in the hysteria.

He just looks away as he shakes his head, wondering how long it'll be before people stop jumping at every shadow and at every sound. It's understandable for most ninja, but for citizens' acting like that? It just frays everyone's nervous, it's like everyone's expecting a war to happen ever few minutes. He already knows that business was suffering because of the hysteria brought on by that stupid movie.

'_I guess it's a good thing I didn't bring Predator or Predator two. But then again, taking missing nin's heads is something people know happen.'_ He thinks as he makes it to his old hang out spot, he remembers to help Soul get onto the stool. He smiles at the two and within minutes, his favourite Ramen is in front of him. Soul makes a face at his meal and he smiles at the little cub, he notices that Soul cocks his head at him before he digs into his meal.

It's not long before he's chatting with Ayame about the recent events. He's slightly glad that Ayame hadn't panicked on hearing about the so called 'invasion.' It's not long before he pays for his meal and heads off with Soul trotting by his side.

He sighs and decides that it's time to see just how far Soul can modify his body. He might not like it, but he's noticed that Soul's been altering his forelimbs again and he figures he might as well as try and help Soul in his pursuit of altering his body. He'd hate it if Soul harmed himself because Soul's pursuit of trying to look more human.

Once he's sure that they're alone in a training area, he glances down at the tired cub. He sighs and begins to morph into his puma morph, he notices how Soul perks at this and is watching him transform with focused eyes. Once he's done, he says to the cub, -If you're going to do this, I might as well help you get it right.-

/ Soul/ 

He perks as he watches his papa transform into something similar to him. He tries his hardest to remember the details since he wants to learn how to make such alterations last longer then what they have been. He wags his tail in excitement as his papa's voice erupts inside of his head and his papa says to him, -If you're going to do this, I might as well help you get it right.-

He muzzles his papa with his muzzle, happy that his papa is going to help him with his alterations. He sits and looks up at his papa, waiting for his papa to explain things. It takes his papa a few minutes before his papa begins to lecture him. –First off, you need to learn how to control your energy; it's what you've been using unconsciously. Now, you remember how Cassie and the others were doing those tree cuttings?- His papa asks and he nods, remembering that it means yes. –We're going to start on that. Now you can't do too little energy or else you'll slip off the bark, but you can't do too much or else you'll make the bark explode. Watch me and then you can give it a go.- His papa says and he nods, the tip of his tail moving as he watches his papa take a run at the tree, he watches as his papa's paws stick to the tree and how his papa makes it to the first branch, his papa sits on it and looks down at him.

-Ok, not it's your turn. Remember, better take it at a run until you got it down packed.- His papa advises. He nods and he gets up onto his feet. He pause and attempts to call on the power within him, the power he somewhat remembers from the few times he's altered his forelimbs to mimic his father's forelimbs.

He opens his eyes and runs at the tree, he climbs up about his body length up the trunk before he falls to the ground and he pants once he's on the ground. He glares at the tree; he's not going to let this faze him, not when he wants to learn how to alter his body like his father. He then does it again and again, he takes short breaks, but he continues to push himself. He wants to make his papa proud of him, he wants to prove that he's growing up.

'_I am my father's son! I will make him proud of me!'_ He declares within his mind as he races up and down the tree under his father's watching gaze.

/ Naruto/ 

He catches the sleeping cub. He smiles down at the little guy, he feels bad for causing the cub to push beyond his limits, but he's also feels proud of the young being that's his charge. He caught the cub as the cub became unconscious after making it to the branch he was resting on, he was stunned at how much progress Soul made for his first training session.

-You must feel proud at the progress he made.- He says to the fox living within him. –Feh, he could do better.- The nine-tailed beast replies. –He progressed faster then I did on my first day.- He admits as he heads back to the mansion. –That's because you weren't thinking clearly, brat.- Kyuubi replies in a taunting tone. He snorts and asks, -Are you sure it wasn't because you weren't cooperating with my training?- The fox grumbles and retreats out of his mind, he raises his defences once more.

He knows he's not perfect, not by any stretch of the imagination. He does try to know what his flaws were so he can work to over come them; it was something he finally decided to do while he was walking towards what was then a strange city appearing on the horizon. He had a lot to think about while he was walking by that stretch of highway and he would like to think he's grown from that kid that tried to fill the silence by shouting anything that came to mind, from that kid who had just learnt about the demon he carries, from that child that use to be all alone, even when he was in a crowd of people.

He now has two totally different groups of people that he's come to view as precious to him, he has this odd ability that allows him to experience things no ninja has, he has opened himself up to people not of his home village and found that they still accept him, and he's now in an important position as he's the door way between different worlds, someone who could make or break some kind of alliance between two realities… He never dreamed that he would come so far and he's praying he doesn't abuse the trust he's been given. _'I guess it's like what that super hero saying says, with great power comes great responsibility. And boy do I have a lot of both.'_ He thinks as he makes it to the property that seems to be his.

To be continued …


	16. Chapter 16

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

He watches as the original group and the first batch of recruits try out water walking, the second batch try out walking up the side of trees with Soul joining the second batch with the tree climbing. Tom and Rachel's two siblings were watching the Animorphs with interest, clearly wondering if they should join in or try it in private. He glances around the spot, he finds a lot of Hork-Bajir and the Animorphs' families relaxing around, enjoying the fine day and the change in scenery.

Everyone seems so focus on perfecting their chakra control, it seems that already the original batch that he had been training have been able to push the limit by three hours, allowing them to spend five hours in a morph, it also seems that they've become aware of the way their chakra feels when it's close to the time limit. It's mostly because of those kind of results that they're pushing themselves so hard, they don't ever want to be trapped in a body that's not their own. He could only imagine the Andalites' reaction to finding out that the rebel forces of Earth have found a way to go pass the time limit that's suppose to dictate morphing usage.

He glances at the newest members of the group, they're doubts had vanished on watching the first two groups start walking on water, they're also trying to catch up to Soul. The growing chimera, he now knows that the Kyuubi didn't stick to just using coyote and puma DNA and therefore Soul's technical classification is a chimera, will soon be ready to attempt water walking. The little beast, the heir of Kyuubi was currently resting on the ground, at the base of the tree that Soul's been training with.

Soul's closest ear flickers in his direction and then Soul glances in his direction. He looks over at the stream to find Marco in the river, Rachel chuckles at the fallen Animorph and Marco pushes her slightly, causing her to fall into the small stream. Suddenly those doing the water walking exercise are laughing and it's not long before a water war erupts, Rachel's younger siblings surge forward to take part of the mini war going on.

About fifteen minutes the soaking teens and preteens exit out of the stream. They reach and grab their towels and that includes Tobias and Ax. Those that are working on tree climbing take a break as well. It's not long before some of the mothers come towards the resting teens with offerings of food and drink, the offerings were well accepted and soon they're conversing about things not related to the war.

He watches as Tom sneaks a glance over at Toby, confusion flickers on his face until he realises that Toby seems to catch the elder teen looking at her, the two share a look before they turn away from each other. He looks up into the sky, not sure what to think about what he just witnessed other then it's obvious that those two were interested in each other. _'It's not like it couldn't work, it just means that Tom's going to need to start training in chakra control so he doesn't have to worry about the time limit.'_ He muses to himself.

He blinks as Cassie's mom, Michelle, hands him a sandwich. He smiles and thanks her before taking a bite out of the sandwich. His thoughts have been drifting since he's returned from his home reality. He just had a lot to think about and yet he really couldn't really focus on anything in particular even though he knows he should have some kind of plan concerning not just Soul's training, but training of the rebels calling themselves Animorphs.

He knows that the upcoming mission has some members of the group going to be morphing into Taxxons, which kind of reminds him of Elfangor's fellow cadet that ended trapped in a Taxxon morph. He sighs and picks up his pack once he's done with his sandwich. He walks towards the group of adults, right to Loren, Tobias's mother and Ax's sister-in-law.

"Could we talk privately?" He asks her, Champ's head comes up as Loren stops petting the German Sheppard. Loren looks slightly confused, but nods. Loren bits Champ to remain and they walk off into a stand of trees.

Once he feels secure about the distances between the main group and Loren and himself, he takes out the memory player. "Here, I think Elfangor would like for you to watch it. I keep meaning to bring it to Tobias's, your's, and Ax's attention but I just never could find my nerve to approach you guys. I thought you'd want to have some time alone after you've watched it. I'll be over there; also the triangle is the play button." He says to her, he then heads off a short distance to give her some privacy.

It was about two hours after he left Loren alone, she walks towards him. "Could you get Tobias please?" Loren asks him and he nods. On spotting Tobias, he motions for Tobias to come. "What's wrong?" Tobias asks, looking alert. "Your mother wants to talk with you." He says silently and Tobias jerks with a confused expression on his face.

"It most likely has to do with your father." He says and tells him where to find Loren. It's not long before Tobias heads off, surprisingly, not in as a red-tailed hawk. Rachel comes up and asks, "What's going on?" "A family matter. I think Ax will be needed shortly, since he is Elfangor's brother, Loren's brother-in-law, and Tobias's uncle." He says and Rachel gives him a piecing look before Rachel looks off into the direction where Tobais head off in. "He'll talk about it when he's ready. I'm still not sure if I should have waited longer or brought it to their attention sooner, I really didn't expect to find it." He says.

"What did you find?" Rachel asks in a demanding voice. "Elfangor's final statement, his _hirac_ _delest_." He replies and notices Rachel looking slightly puzzled about that. "But it's just a will… Isn't it?" Rachel asks and he shakes his head. "It's more like his final memory dump before Visser Three killed him." He says and Rachel gets a far away look in her eyes, most likely replaying that night in her head.

He doesn't feel like it's his place to correct Rachel's assumption about the memories that Elfangor left behind. He figures that for now at least, it's a family matter and that it should be up to Elfangor's family to decide what to do with the _hirac_ _delest_ of one Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, Andalite Prince, elder brother of Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, husband to Loren, and father of Tobias. He just hopes that they'll understand how hard it was for him to find a way to bring the _hirac_ _delest_ to their attention.

XD

Watches as Taylor runs off with the morphing cube, he glances at Cassie, he could very easily catch up to her and take it from her, but he trusts Cassie's judgment in this so he doesn't give chase. Blue and Danielle each sigh, the four of them just watch as Taylor takes their Trojan horse back to Visser Three, who will most likely get promoted once the cube is in his profession. He agrees with Cassie's reasoning since Cassie had run it by Tom, who most likely knows more about what's going on with the invasion then any of the Animorphs.

-So begins the end of this war.- Blue says, saying what they're all thinking. –Ironic, isn't it? For them it's like that apple that snake tempted Eve to eat, it's forbidden fruit, it's their door way to hell.- Danielle adds. –The peace movement will be the snake in their paradise.- Cassie muses. –And Visser Three is a mixture of God and Adam in this little story.- Blue finishes, he doesn't say anything, he might have read some paragraphs from the bible, but he never bothered to read it a second time since he found it too preachy for his taste.

It's not long before Rachel with Marco come towards them. –Where did she go?!- Rachel asks, glancing around while blood ebbs from her wounds, matting the course bear coat. –I'd like to report that plan Trojan is a go.- He says dryly since none of the others were going to say anything. –Plan what?- Marco asks, looking startled. –You remember that Yeerk Cassie wanted freed? And how she's now a whale?- He says and the pair nod, he continues, -Well, the peace movement is still around and now they have ammo to use to undermine the most basic Yeerk need, one of the basic ways that the chain of command is kept in line.- Marco then gets it and says for Rachel's benefit, -You just gave them the opinion of deserting.-

-How could they desert? They'd still need Kandrona rays… You're saying that they could desert by becoming nothlits, by stop being Yeerks.- Rachel says, clearly awed by just what kind of ripples this one act will most likely cause. –That's Cassie's hope.- He says, confirming that Rachel guessed correctly.

-I guess we're finally going to alert someone in the government about this, huh? I mean, this is the beginning of the end.- Marco says. –I think we need to first get the rest of the families out of sight first.- Cassie says. –It'll be hard getting them to the main base, but I have been preparing the apartment building for this. We can move them to the main base with the Chee's help.- He says.

-Jake and Ax aren't going to be pleased about this.- Marco says and then everyone glances at him. –Fine, I'll take the blame, but you and Jake better start doing more then give each other longing looks.- He says, looking straight at Cassie, he watches as Cassie's wolf morph look shy. –Let's head back then.- Blue says and within minutes, they're all in their respective owl morphs, flying through the night sky.

XD

He stands before a good hundred controllers, not in a morph but in his own body. The squad standing before him snicker, clearly doubting his threat level, he shouts out, "Put down your weapons and you'll be spared. If you don't, well, you'll never know what killed ya." He gives them a predatory grin and let's loose bit of killing intent on the squad.

The leader gives order to open fire and some of them fire. He doesn't flinch as the beams pass by him; he just stares at the lot. He could tell that he's already unnerving most of the controllers, a few had enough common scents to lower their weapons and lie on the ground. Once more they open fire on him, he shakes his head and within seconds, a huge black fire dragon is moving towards the squad, more then a few dropped their weapons and lie on the ground in surrender.

The beams from those lasers only make the dragon grow in size. The battle is over within two minutes, only those lying on the ground were spared, they gaze at him in awe and fear. They watch as he deals with the ships coming toward them, he creates a wall out of mud, the bug fighters slam into the solid wall.

He glances behind him, a group of Hork-Bajir controllers witnessed what he had done and were looking at the wall, at him, back to the wall, and then at their weapons in their hands. He watches in amusement as they drop them and hold their hands up in complete surrender. He thumbs them to the human controllers and they walk to the group of prisoners. He summons four shadow clones to make sure that the prisoners were safe before he heads off to find new opponents to deal with.

By the end of the day, he's helped out two army squads, taken out well over fifty bug fighters, and ended up with well about five hundred controllers becoming his prisoner. He's even stop Taxxons from eating the injured, he had to separate the Taxxons from the other prisoners, the only way they cooperated was when he told them of the deal Arbron made with Jake, the leader of the 'Andalite' bandits.

By the next day, the war was over; the Animorphs had captured the flag ship and regained control of the morphing cube. It's not long before the Taxxons he captured were taken up into the sky so that their Yeerks exit out of their heads, to acquire the morphing ability, and finally morph into anacondas.

The Chee and the free Hork-Bajir came around with portable Yeerk pools by the end of the evening, the Yeerks exit their host bodies, once the Yeerks were out, the human hosts began to weep, go into shock, or start cheering and celebrating their freedom. The Hork-Bajir join up with the ones fighting on their side and join in the escort around said portable pools.

It takes about two more days before the army finally feel that the area was secure and began moving about the ruined city. He found himself the go between the Chee, only they're pretending to be Hork-Baji, and Hork-Bajir and the US army. He even stopped mishaps from occurring when some of the squads came upon the Hork-Bajir, he's use of shadow clone jutsu was pretty handy in such matters.

In time, reporters flocked for the return of the Animorphs on earth. He stood with Toby and Erek as the ship comes in for a landing. High ranking officials step forward as the doors open, the first one out were the original members in uniforms, he had to wonder where they found them but he has to admit he's glad to notice the symbol of Hidden Leaf in the cat paw they're using as their symbol. Once the originals were out, Ax steps through the door way wearing a slash with that symbol on it.

Now came something he really didn't expect, but had to admit was impressive display. Blue, Danielle, Kit, and Nathaniel in their battle morphs come out. Then two rows of five come out, one row contained red foxes while the other row contained coyotes. Blue and that group stood to one side of the opening while Grey and the other group head to the other side. Then before the cameras, they de-morph. Pride swells up in his chest as he notices how quickly they de-morph, even if it weren't pretty.

"Where did they get those uniforms?" He asks Erek. "I believe Kevin did alterations to the uniforms the Yeerks had stored away. Impressive, aren't they?" Erek says and Toby nods her head in agreement.

The uniforms were black with green trim, Jake had what appeared to be the bars of a general, most of the others had bars of various ranks bellow Jake's general rank. Blue and that group weren't marked as privates like the last batch that contained Grey and them. He watches as Ax receives some weary looks, especially Ax's tail tip.

He doesn't really pay much attention to what's said, he figures that he'll get a news copy from the Chee. He does step forward, he notices that he's given the rank of lieutenant in charge of special operations and ambassador of Leaf. Toby's named Seer of the colony of Hork-Bajir on Earth and ambassador of the Hork-Bajir, he notices how proud Ket and Jara were when Toby's name was called. Aximili's rank was that of Andalite military representation on Earth, he figures that they got that from the Chee, and of course, they don't mention the Chee at all, respecting that the Chee's wish to remain anonymous on Earth.

'_It's a damn good that I'm now a jonin or else my presence here would be a joke. I wonder if Soul's watching this…'_ He muses privately to himself. He stares out at the crowd gathered before the ship and the make shift stand. He wonders just how many people were watching all of this on TV and in how many countries as well.

XD

It takes the Andalite feet two months to make it to Earth, even when the Andalites arrived and found that the message sent two months ago was telling the truth. Already the Taxxon population, with the exception of Arbron, were nothlit snakes and about five percent of the Yeerks were nothlits of various beasts, Cassie had encouraged the Yeerks to try for endangered beasts, often times they choice to become either winged beasts like birds or bats or water beasts like whales or otters.

Visser Three's host, Alloran, had continued Ax's Andalite training; it seems that he's not the only one to get promoted for the sake of relations between two different populations with different beliefs, since it seems that Ax now ranks that of a Prince. Alloran was more then a little surprise to witness Ax's ability to walk around on walls and on ceilings, Alloran especially was stunned to hear that Ax learnt how to do this from him, a human, they left out the bit about him originating from another reality.

Once the Andalites arrived, the process of Yeerks becoming nothlits was sped up since they brought with them about eight more morphing cubes, making it a total of nine cubes being used. He doesn't know what happened with Alloran, the old worn out Andalite head to the Andalite home world and was never heard from again. It also wasn't long before some documents were signed concerning a temporary truce until the Yeerks were dealt with.

The population at the base was emptied, though he doubts that it'll remain so, but it'll give the Chee time to take out the technology they don't want discovered by either races, the humans and the Andalites. They're still keeping the fact that such beings exist since the Chee wouldn't know peace and quiet with humans and Andalites attempting to figure out how to use them to their advantage.

There were groups of humans that were resisting the fact that there were aliens on Earth. Though most of those groups were religious and nobody was taking them seriously. Oddly enough, Toby and the Hork-Bajir plight were often the main focus of alien affairs. Already the US government were attempting to find better homes for the population, which means that in a few months, the population could be moving to, hopefully, more suitable habitat.

In his private life, Soul's beginning to figure out how to alter his voice box and was beginning to speak, much to the shock of Animorphs and Chee. It also seems that Soul considers him, Naruto, his 'papa.' He didn't know what to make of that, but he couldn't really bring himself to inform Soul of the fact that he contains his 'papa.'

Already Soul's beginning to attempting to alter his whole body, often times making him look like some kind of hybrid between a human and feline/canine beast. He often wonders if by trying to do this, Soul's unlocked his ability to grow faster, already Soul's body length is around five feet from nose tip to tail tip, he also knows that Soul's still growing and that Soul could easily grow to the size of a Siberian tiger, if not larger.

He glances up from the journal he's started writing in once they've won the war for Earth. He had trouble deciding where to start and had in the end, decided to begin when he first arrived on this world, in this alternate reality. It helped him get a clearer picture of his history in this reality and he feels more comfortable with the responsibility he's carrying on his shoulders.

"Dad?" He glances towards the door way, he smiles as he notices Soul leaning on the door frame, standing on his unsteady hind legs. "Yes, Soul?" He asks. "We got visitors." Soul says. He blinks as Kiba stands behind Soul. "How did you guys get here?" He demands as he closes his journal and gets up. "The Ellimist." Shino says from behind Kiba. He chuckles, knowing that he should have known that.

To be continued …


	17. Chapter 17

The Kinkou of the Yajuu

I don't own Naruto and Animorphs!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

-telepathy-

XD Scene change

/ Different point of view

):P Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

He studies the name on the stone; he carved it himself, with his bare claws. He glances around the ruins; he still can't believe what the Akatsuki released fifteen years ago. He's just glad that the Ellimist had allowed the majority of Hidden Leaf to leave this world behind, since the thing the Akatsuki unleashed came after the demon within him, after the Kyuubi.

Oddly enough, the beast never could locate him when he was either morphing or already in a morph, it's what's allowing him to visit Kakashi's grave. He's currently in his uritso morph, the one he acquired about seventeen years ago. He still doesn't know his feelings when it comes to Kakashi and he's come to accept the fact that he might never come to terms with his emotions about the man.

He closes both sets of eyes as he recalls what was released six months after members of the rookie nine and team Gai showed up at his apartment complex. About a week after they've dealt with the remnants of Hidden Sound army and the Hidden Cloud army.

):P

He stands before the council, he's glad that Soul's been spirited away by Ellimist, he doesn't want the young chimera to be put to death by a bunch of hypocrite claiming to know what's 'best' for the village. He wonders vaguely who informed the council about Soul, and, perhaps, why it took them so long to find out. He also couldn't help but find it funny that they believe that his bonds would keep him secure, to keep him from escaping.

'_They're so closed minded, so secure in the knowledge that they're so fucking 'right.' It's ironic, really, that they charging me for 'hiding' the Kyuubi and the fox's heir.'_ He muses as one of the old farts read his 'charges' for 'aiding' and 'abiding' the demon Kyuubi and protecting the beast's heir.

He's kind of glad that his friends on his home reality pieced together the reason he was hated, it just made him feel guilty for not telling them himself though, but it was just plain harder telling people he's grown up with, teens he worked with, how he'd risk his life for that he's the container of the nine-tail demon that attempted to destroy Hidden Leaf on the day he was born.

He continues to stare straight ahead, he keeps his head held high, refusing to acknowledge the gathering of clan heads that stand before him. He knows that he's done nothing wrong and that if it were Sasuke standing in his place, that the council would pretty much bend over backwards to try and get him off the hook and back into the fold. A voice whispers in his head, -You could kill them, you know. They couldn't even touch you without a ten foot stick unless you wanted them to.-

-I may not know the extent you've altered my body, but let me remind you that this is my body and my life. I will decide how I'll handle this, fox.- He replies and he feels the fox snort before the fox retreats out of his mind. He notices that the charges were done and that the 'trail' was about to begin, or it would if not for alarms going off and ANBU racing into the camber advising that they deal with some gigantic beast that attacking the village.

The pair of ANBU drags him away as the council begins to debate their course of action. He finds it funny that they're not even trying to head out to get a look at the beast that's attacking, that they think that they've got the easement of what's going on outside. –Fools.- He thinks and he feels that the fox agrees.

):P

He snorts, he learnt later from Hinata's father, Hiashi, how Danzou attempted to bar Tsunade from leaving the council camber. Of how Danzou attempted to cause a lock down of the room, he snorts as he recalls old lady's Tsunade answer to that. _'I wonder, did Danzou piss his pants when she did that or when she punched him in the face?'_ He wonders before he continues on with his memories of that day.

):P

He's tossed into a room and they're about to close the door and seal it when Shino's bugs drain the pair of their chakra. He's surprised by Shino's action and just gasps at the teen. "You're needed." Was Shino's answer to his unspoken questioned, he just morphs into his otter morph to escape from his bonds.

He de-morphs after that and follows Shino through the building, as they pass a window, he gasps at the size of the beast, even though the beast was on the outskirts of the village. "Just how large is that thing?" He wonders out loud before he races after Shino, trying to ignore the temptation of asking Shino questions about what's going on.

They make it out of the building, he finds Neji waiting for them. He follows the pair as they move through the village, totally unnoticed since people were been evacuated, most likely when the beast had been spotted. His thoughts turn to those he knows and if they're out there, confronting the unknown breast.

XD

He blinks as he studies the latest form the Ellimist has chosen to visit them in. The Ellimist wear a traditional komodo and around the waist were a pair of katanna swords, silvery hair stopped about mid-length at the back, and what appear to be slippers on his feet. Like before, that's where the similarities of humanity started at and ended with. Three horns come out of the Ellimist's forehead, the head reminds her of a hyena's in shape and both sets of canine teeth jet out of the mouth, and the skin looks like scaly hide with orange strips decorating the Ellimist's face. Two sets of eyes watch them, a set were totally black while the others were totally green, and even he had trouble staring into either set of eyes.

"Is he an Oni?" Konohamaru asks. "No, he's just using that form is all." He says to the young teen, remembering that this was most likely the second time the young teen's dealt with the being.

"Whatever you want, I'm sure it's troublesome." Shikamaru says to the Ellimist. The Ellimist smiles at that and once everyone has been gathered the 'higher' being then begins to explain the reason why he's here, the Ellimist even explains why he found himself was sent to the Animorphs' universe. He's not the only one to stare in total amazement at the Ellimist, he couldn't believe not only how the Ellimist was able to by pass the deal between Crayak and himself.

Once all that was explained, they all look out the closest window. He frowns as he notices that everyone began to look at him. He glances at them each in turn, even Temari of Hidden Sand was looking at him. It's then did he realise that Tsunade wasn't here, nor their old jonin instructor, with the exception of Konohamaru's teacher, the closet pervert Ebisu. But then, even Ebisu was looking at him.

He realises that everyone's in agreement that he's going to be their leader in this little revolt. "We'll take you up on your offer. We'll gather up those that'll listen to us and direct them to the site of the portal." He says, the last part was instructions for the ninjas gathered around. Konokamaru and his team mates cheered and the others smile slightly before they began making plans on how to approach those that they find. He notices that the Ellimist has already left, not that it really bothered him.

XD

The great beast towers over him, looking for him, the human him. He's currently in his Hork-Bajir, escaping from the beast's tracking ability which was focused totally on his human body. He glances to the group of young genin, they weren't moving and he shouts at them, "Move! Get out of here! Are you blind? It's right there!" The young teens stare at him before they scamper off, he notices that the movement attracted the beast's attention.

He creates thirty shadow clones and proceeds on attacking the beast, giving the group time to get away. The beast roars and spats in out rage as his attacks cause the giant beast to bleed, in one swipe two thirds of his clones vanish. He just summons more clones and attacks the beast once more.

He uses chakra to lengthen his wrist blades as he slashes at the beast with his wrist blades. His clones mimic his success and the beast's cries of pain increase as the beast becomes covered in scratches from the clones' and his blades. Even as the beast destroys his clones, he just keeps summoning more.

It soon became an endless cycle between the beast and himself, him and his clones attack and slice through the beast's protective hide, the beast would destroy a bunch of his clones, he'd just create more, and then they would attack once more, the cycle beginning again. About five hours pass before the beast finally decides to ignore his attacks. Once that happened, he left off and headed to check up on the portal, he remembers not to de-morph and just roof hops around in his Hork-Bajir morph.

XD

In just a few minutes, the portal will close and those that hadn't heated their words will soon be stuck here, in this reality, with the beast trying to find him. He stiffens as a group lead by some old guy heads towards the portal. He glances at the portal and then back at the group, he just knows that letting them through wasn't an opinion. He just knows that they'll destroy relations between the ninjas and those races of the Animorphs' reality.

He says to the group, "You had your chance and you spat on it. Therefore, you shall not pass!" He crosses his bladed arms over his chest and stares at them with a stony look on his face. They sneer at him, clearly doubting his ability to keep them from their goal. "Like you'll be able to stand a chance, demon scum!" The elder says and the group advances.

He battles the group, he slices at his attackers. He does manage to kill two of them within three minutes. He feels Kakashi's chakra signature as he continues to battle the twenty odd ninjas. He manages to behead a nin, he turns and stares as Kakashi's body falls to the ground. He stares at the jonin's body, he slowly looks at the old man.

He growls and he grabs a hold of a 'fist' full of Kyuubi's chakra. His body under goes a slight transformation as the demon's chakra races through his veins. His vision goes red and it only takes five minutes before the group is slaughtered.

He recovers and glances around him, exhausted from using the fox's chakra. He picks up Kakashi's body and heads off to bury his first jonin instructor. He finds some rubble and uses it as a tome stone. He even craves Kakashi's name on the stone's surface.

He notices the time and heads back to the portal. He enters it and watches as it close. He de-morphs out of his Hork-Bajir morph, he glances to where Sakura was and then over towards Tsunade. "I would like to report that jonin Kakashi Hatake as killed in action in defence of the portal." He says to the Fifth Hokage.

):P

He sighs and turns to the odd bird being that's hovering behind him. –I'm ready to go.- He informs the being and within seconds he's back at his office. He de-morphs and sits behind the desk once more, just as he's about to get back to signing documents.

His office door opens and his two year old grand child races into the office, the cub leaps onto his desk and then into his arms. "Taka, what are you up too?" He asks the striped cub and Taka's father, Soul, comes into the office. "It's his bath time, dad." Soul says and Taka tries to bury himself into his chest.

He chuckles and holds the young cub at eye level; he stares into Taka's green eyes. "Behave, cub. It's just a bath; I take one every other day. Besides, you know you're granddad wouldn't steer you wrong, now would I?" He says to the brown striped cub. Taka sighs and says, "But it's the soap I don't like." He hands the cub to his adopted son, Soul smiles at his son and nods at him before heading out of the office.

It's not long before his daughter enters in; she has a soft smile on her face as she watches her elder brother head off with his first grand child. "Mom wants to know if you remember what today is." Mai says. "I haven't forgotten kiddo. I just finished coming back from visiting the ruins." He says. His ten year old daughter gives him a sceptical look, he still can't believe that Hinata's and his daughter could turn out to be a mini Ino or Temari.

Mai studies him for a moment, the eyes she inherited from her mother unreadable. Then Mai sighs and heads out of his office, most likely heading off to keep an eye on the twins, they're most likely off with Rachel and Tobias's son, Crow, playing with Ax and Estrid's elder daughter, Zynd and their younger son Tswana. He's just glad that Kouji and Kouichi haven't received the ability to morph or else they'd be ever more 'troublesome.'

He still can't believe how everybody has grown. Like how Tom and Toby have two children of their own, how Kiba ended up with Ino, of the kids Cassie and Jake were beginning to have, and especially how the new village has grown to include Chee, Andalites, and even Hork-Bajir. It's just plain weird how Tsunade and a bunch of other med-nins were able to alter the Hork-Bajir DNA to keep them from aging as fast as they use to and increasing their intelligence.

'_Let's not forget about Soul's children and mate. I'm still finding it odd how Soul managed that one.'_ He muses to himself as he goes back to doing his paperwork. A slight smile on his face as he glances at the latest family picture, he shakes his head as he studies Taka's four other siblings. Taka's currently his only grandson, the rest were Taka's sisters.

Jewel is the cub that has a tortoise shell coat; Hisui is the one with the white coat with bluish grey rosette spots along the back and jade colour eyes, Kari is the gingered coloured one with white socks, and Yolei was the one with grey coat with orange stripes. Their mother, Star, use to be a cheetah that Soul modified to be what he was, it worked and you can see that Star's feline linage despite the fusing of coyote DNA and modified human DNA.

His eyes went to Hinata, his beautiful wife of eleven years. It drifts to their daughter, Mai, and their twin boys, Kouji and Kouichi. The Kouji inherited his blond hair while Kouichi inherited Hinata's bluish black hair. Both boys have his eyes, they lack Hinata's Bloodline Limit but they make up for it by inheriting his large reserve of chakra. He doesn't doubt that they'll be able to pull off the shadow clone jutsu when they're ready to be genin.

Soon enough, the clock chimes and he's work day is almost over. Tonight they celebrate the crossing from their old reality to this one, of their alliances with other races, and of Kakashi's sacrifice to keep Donzou and his followers from entering this reality. He grabs his hat before heading out of his office, he's robe was in the closet, he just doesn't feel fine with wearing the robe of his position, that of Hokage.

Once he's done getting dressed, he heads to where the new monument stone rests. He arrive ahead of most of the crowd, he nods his greetings to the young genin cell that has slaving away on clearing the giant stone. He watches as scrolls are unrolled and large tables appear over the now blank scrolls.

As darkness falls, people begin to arrive. The lights that had been set up were turned on. The food will arrive after his speech, Hinata's in charge of supper this year and she's been in a twiddle a week before the event. He chuckles softly as he watches Mai arrive with the twins; she's holding an ear each. Crow and the two young Andalites that were Ax's children follow behind Mai, clearly amused about the twin's plight. It's clear from where he stands that the pair were whining about their treatment, but Mai only scowls and lectures them.

Soon enough the twins get away from their elder sister and sit with their friends. Mai throws her hands up and stalks to her own friends, his family know that their parents weren't going to be able to sit with them as a family for this festival. He shakes hands with some guests, they murmur pleasantries before the guests head off to one of the two tables reserved for guests.

Soon everyone's standing and are waiting for him to begin. He waits for total silence before he begins to speak. As he waits, he looks around at those below; he manages to make out some familiar faces of old. He steps forward to begin. All around him, he can see a mixture of the past, present, and, hopefully, a bright future.

To Readers:

So ends my oddest crossover yet! I hope you all like it and I would like to thank **Maverick Hunter Phoenix** and **Ant Crown** for their reviews. Who'd have thought that this idea could have turned out to be so consuming? I sure didn't… I thought it was just some random impulse and would have faded before I got around to four chapters… boy was I wrong. Well, thanks for reading this, though I'm kind of sad that I didn't get many reviews but I do believe it was a worthwhile story to type and to post. Bye and hopefully you'll find my other stories enjoyable.


End file.
